Mr Peabody and Sherman 2
by camilapia
Summary: After three years of a big accident with the WABAC (a time machine invented by Peabody) Peabody and Sherman are even closer to be a family than before. The things change when they meet Jennifer Jason:a beautiful history teacher who interpose in their way. She knows that they are hiding a big secret related to history and she won't stop untill discovering it.
1. A new year, a new teacher

**Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2**

**Chapter 1: A new year, a new teacher**

A hot day to begin school again, that s what Sherman was thinking while Peabody was talking to him about school,  
And, even when he has that talk with his father every single year,  
it s nice to see him acting as a dad and not as a genius dog. He hasn t got any problem with that, but it s difficult to have a dog-dad. Anyway, he s got accustomed, because he s the best person (sorry, dog) that he s ever known. People think that it s strange that a dog adopted a boy. In fact, they tried Peabody to lose his custody. Sherman can t get out the Ms. Grunion s imagine from his mind. She really hated Peabody. He was about to lose him. But,  
luckily, everything was okay. Thanks the WABAC, the incredible time machine that Peabody built for him. It was great to travel around all the different ages. But, you must be careful. Once they broke the time-space continuum. But well, you must know how they fixed it.

-And Sherman…-said Mr. Peabody when they were about to be in the school's door  
-Yes, Mr. Peabody?-  
-Good luck! Oh, and send greetings to Penny-  
-Of course! Bye Mr. Peabody! - He said getting in

Peabody stayed in front of the school a moment. His boy wasn't as little as before. He was ten years old now. He was on fourth grade. And he knew how to use the WABAC without his permission. Without counting Penny, the Sherman's love interest since he was seven. He was about to grow up and…

A book appeared on his feet, interrupting his thoughts. He took it with his hands wondering where it came from. But before he could even ask for it, a woman with black glasses running appeared, just as the book.

She looked at Peabody shocked. Well, not every day you can see a dog with glasses on a strange motorbike. She put off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, as a child that sees something almost impossible. Peabody knew that she wouldn't say anything, so he decided to start a conversation.

-Hi, my name is Mr. Peabody, you are…-  
-You… you… can… spe-she tried to control herself-Hi, I'm Jennifer-  
-Nice to meet you-  
-Yeah…-she looked at the book that he was holding-Oh, that book is mine. Can you…?-  
Before she finished speaking Peabody gave it to her.  
-Of course, Jennifer-  
-Yeah, thanks… Mmm… can I ask you what are you doing here?-  
-Oh, well, my boy, Sherman. I took him to school-  
-Oh! I know who you are!-she screamed suddenly-You are that famous talkative dog that won a Nobel Price and adopted a boy-  
-Exactly-''But I'm more than a talkative dog'' he thought  
-Your son comes to this school! That's interesting, cuz I'm a teacher here. So, we may meet-  
-Really? Great!-  
-Well, I must go to work now. I'm already really late because of the traffic. Also, I received a call from one of my friends who is happening a terrible times because of a long story, and, after that, my book was pulled by the wind and thanks goodness you could find it, because I must buy another one and…-  
-It's fine, you're welcome. I don't want to take you away more time. Nice to meet you, Goodbye, Jennifer- he said making a reverence to her and driving away  
Jennifer couldn't remember the last time that someone has made a reverence to her… Oh, wait… it never happened.  
-Thanks… bye, Peabody-

Jennifer got into the school. Peabody was the most gentleman guy she's never known. Which it's strange… he's a dog. But if he was a father, he couldn't be a bad person. She knows a lot about fatherhood, even when she isn't a mother. But she works with children. Now, it depends in finding the Peabody's son… cuz maybe he isn't a good father as he looks.

She sat down on her desk, opened the book that Peabody gave her and put on her glasses to read it. The only thing that she cared more than children was history… she really loved it. Since she was a little girl, she imagined that one day she could discover something important and she'd be an historian. But she never could come that dream true, and she finished being a history teacher… the other dream that she could never come true was having a child.

* * *

-And how where your holidays like?-asked Mason to Sherman  
-Fine-he answered-But I haven't done anything special-he said lying. He travelled to a lot of amazing places with the WABAC with his father and Penny.  
-Oh, really?-asked Penny sarcastic  
-Yep, what about you?-  
-No, I haven't gone anywhere-  
They laughed, while their friends didn't understand. But if they knew something, was that they hide a secret…  
Going into the new class room, Sherman sat down in the first desk, Penny, beside him, in the second one, and their friends followed them.  
-Where do you wanna go today?-whispered Sherman to Penny  
-Mmm… I don't know, maybe Leonardo Da Vinci would be happy to see us. The last time we promised him we'll give him an image from how the planes are in the future-  
-Mr. Peabody will kill us if we give him that!-  
-Oh, you're right… and I don't know about you, but I don't wanna break the time-space continuum once again-she started to think-Maybe we could go nowhere. I mean, play literally in your house-  
-Good idea… but over now…-Sherman took out a necklace from a pocket of his uniform and showed it to Penny  
-What's that?-she asked astonished.  
The beautiful necklace was made of a delicate gold chain with a red locket in form of a heart.  
-It's a present… for you-  
-For me? And why?-she said smiling  
-Because… we've met three years ago…-  
-Like an anniversary?-  
-Yes…. I mean no… I just…-he was interrupted by a kiss on the cheek. Penny has kissed him! That was... awesome! He has been in love with her for three years.  
-Thank you, Sherman-she said with love in her eyes-Wouldn't you put it on my neck?-she asked  
-Mmm… yes-he said putting it on her neck  
It is strange how life goes on. It's almost impossible to imagine that Sherman and Penny were enemies when they met. They really hated each other… or that's what they thought. But then, they discovered they were actually in love.  
-It's so cute-said Penny about her gift  
-You worth it. I mean, you're… I'm...-Sherman really wanted to tell her how he feels. But, someone got into the room.

-Hi everyone! I'm your new history teacher. My name is Jennifer Jason-said Jennifer taking some stuff from her desk-Now that we are here is better to know each other-she opened a notebook with the name of all the students and started to read it.  
-Who's she?-asked Carl to Penny  
-She might be the new history teacher. She's new at school-  
-Sherman Peabody?-asked Jennifer opening her eyes as big as dishes. The Peabody's child… was one of her students  
-Here I am-said Sherman  
-Are you the Mr. Peabody's boy?-  
-Mmm… yes, do you know my dad?-  
-No, no. It's just that, I know him because he's famous… and that's all-  
-Oh, are you a fan or something like that?-  
-No, I just know him as any human in the world- ''or any dog...'' she thought

Sherman looked at her. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Her eyes were really similar to Peabody's. That's, maybe, the reason why she reminds him Peabody very much. With an elegant overdressed and her white chemise that make a perfect combination with a red coop. On the desk there were a couple of black glasses hide behind some books. Sherman wondered if she was Peabody as a woman. A beautiful woman, he must have confessed. She looked as a good mom. Suddenly, he tried to close his ideas for a moment. But he couldn't take the idea from ''having a mother'' out of her mind. He really wanted to have one. Even when he's completely happy with his amazing father and he really loves him, he can't pretend he doesn't want a family ''normal'' or just a little bigger than just he and Peabody. Anyway, Peabody would never hang out with a woman, because... he's a dog.

Jennifer looked at him a little bit and got back to the list with the names of the children from the class. When she finished, made the students write a short paragraph about holidays and started to watch Sherman. He didn't look as an unhappy boy, he looked really happy. But he wasn't the kind of boy she was expecting for the Mr. Peabody's son. He was a normal kid with glasses, red hair and sweet voice. Anyway, he was cute.

* * *

Peabody was about to go to the school. He had a lot of job the entire morning, and nothing is better to forget work that being with your boy. Or maybe meet Jennifer again... because who knows what could probably happen in the future? Why must he stay away from women because he's a dog? Why can't he invite her on a date? Or the most important question: What was wrong with him? He's been all morning remembering Jennifer. He wasn't a teenager to like a girl, less being a dog. He has no opportunity. It was impossible. A dog and woman could never be together. But that's what people said when he wanted to adopt Sherman, that's what people thought when he won a Nobel price, that's what everyone said about him. He made the impossible. And a girl wasn't a challenge to him. He was Mr. Peabody, he speaks eight languages fluently, he works for the government, he's the most intelligent creature in the world, and he's a dog! What's the problem being a dog? If he liked a girl, he could invite her on a date. At least, the worst thing that could happen is receive a no as an answer... but if he receives a no... It doesn't matter, he will do it anyway.

* * *

Sherman and Penny were going out from school, the first day of school, which it's really horrible. They couldn't forget the start from their holidays... They waited an entire year for them, and they were so small. Even when they enjoyed it very much, even when they travelled to every single age of history, they were over.

-School... again-said Penny disappointed  
-Well, it's just one more year before holidays-opined Sherman  
-Yeah, but holidays don't last two years. They last two months-  
-People didn't use to go at school before-he said remembering his travels over the time.-And I remember that kids wanted to go to it. They wanted to be someone. That's why I was really excited about beginning school three years ago-  
-And which are your conclusions about school?-  
-Mmm... That we need two years of holidays-he said at last, making Penny laugh. He loved her laugh. He loved her. When he was younger and he used to listen about love stories, he used to think that love was something amazing, but really hard to find. People in movies (even in history) waited a lifetime for it. And he found it at seven years old.

They sat in a stair waiting for Peabody and Paul or Patty Peterson to come for them. They started to tell anecdotes and jokes.

Penny looked once again to her new necklace. It was so beautiful; and the best part was that... Sherman gave it to her, which it's a kind of love probe. He loved her, she loved him, and they were made for each other. When she was younger and she used to listen to love stories, she used to think that was so stupid and without sense. People in movies (and in history) always hated it. But she didn't, that meant that he was her true love, no doubt. And she found it when she was seven years old.

Peabody appeared in front of the school's door and watched Penny and Sherman speaking, laughing, and flirting. At the beginning he really hated the couple, because Penny was a troublemaker and Sherman did what she wants and no what he ordered. But, with time, he liked that girl. She was a good friend for Sherman. Or maybe a good girlfriend, they were only children yet, but...  
-Mr. Peabody!-screamed Sherman greeting him  
-Sherman, my boy! How was your day like?-  
-Typical school day, I think-  
-Is that good or bad?-  
-Good, Mr. Peabody-answered Penny  
-Hi Penny! I haven't seen you!-he lay.-What about your teachers?-  
-Oh, they are cool, typical teacher-explained Penny; she turned to Sherman.-Who was your favorite?-  
Sherman remainded Jennifer, who was for him the woman's version of Peabody.  
-Jennifer-he said smiling.

Peabody turned a little upset. Jennifer was Sherman's teacher? That's... strange, impossible. He can't invite her on a date if she was his boy's teacher.

Sherman noted that his father looked a little surprised. This remained him that Ms. Jason knew his father...  
-Do you know her?-he asked  
-No... Yes... It was something like that. We've met...-Peabody got frozen when he saw Jennifer with her glasses on and with a lot of papers on her hands going out from school. She was walking fast, thinking on her stuff, trying not to lose something on her way home, and maybe that's the reason why she didn't see them out there. But, as it was normal on her, she stumbled, finishing on the Peabody's hands.

Penny and Sherman couldn't believe what they were seeing. They watched each other to verify that was really happening.  
-Mr. Peabody?-Jennifer looked at Sherman and Penny watching them confused.-I'm sorry-she stayed away from that amazing dog suddenly.  
-Never mind, Jennifer-  
-Jennifer?-asked Penny and Sherman at the same time. If something was related to Peabody was formality, more with school's teachers.  
Penny was the first one who imagined what could be possible going on.  
-It's her name, isn't it?-  
-Her first name, Peabody-said Penny almost laughing  
-Mmm... Yes, what's the problem?-asked the woman putting off her glasses  
-No, nothing... Jennifer-she laughed  
-It's Ms. Jason for you, Peterson-  
-But not for Peabody, Ms...-Sherman put his hand on Penny's mouth  
-Well, Ms. Jason, it was amazing to meet you, and I really enjoyed your class-opined Sherman trying to change the topic of the conversation  
-Thank you very much, Sherman-she said touching his hair. He was the sweetest boy she'd never meet.-But I must leave now... or I will be in problems, ha-  
-With your... Husband?-asked Peabody  
-Yeah, confess: are you single?-added Penny while Sherman and Peabody hit their hands with their heads.  
-I... no, I don't have a husband, I'm single. You know, Peterson? It's really hard to fall in love when you're teaching the entire day. And now I have to go to another school where I'm a teacher, too-  
Penny smiled. Single, with black glasses, intelligent, loves history, pretty... Her deduction: Peabody's future wife.  
-Goodbye, Jen... Ms. Jason-said Peabody before she left.

* * *

Read a book about the biggest history secrets, after a long school day, a bath, and a cup of coffee with cookies... what could be better than that? Jennifer leaned on her sofa with the book on her hands. She was waiting for read it the entire day, but teaching didn't give her time enough to do it. She has read only the first two chapters (of 30). History, secrets, mystery... she loved that. If someone, someday, invented a time machine, she would do ANYTHING and EVERYTHING to use it. Cuz even with all the discoveries, no one will never know exactly what has happened, because they weren't there. And, unluckily, any human could ever make a time machine... not even the most intelligent creature of the universe could do it...

* * *

Peabody was cooking the dinner while Sherman got into the kitchen.  
-Hey, Mr. Peabody! Have you seen the sword you used in Troy?-asked him  
-Yes, it's...-Peabody got paralyzed.-Are you going to travel to Ancient Troy?!-  
-Mmm... Why not?-  
-Do you remember what happened when you try to fight in the war?-  
-Yeah... but don't worry cuz...-  
-WE BROKE TIME-SPACE CONTINUUM BECAUSE OF THAT! AND YOU ALMOST DIED!-  
-I'm not going to...-  
-AND I ALMOST DIED! EVEN PENNY WAS IN DANGER AND...!-  
-I won't use the WABAC!-  
-Wait, what? Why do you want the sword in that case?-  
-Because of school. Ms. Jason asked us to make a presentation related to history... and I imagined that I could maybe take it to school and talk about Ancient Troy.-  
-Good idea, but no-  
-Why?-  
-You won't take a real sword to your school!-  
-And what can I bring then?-  
-Mmm... What another thing would you like to talk about?-  
-Maybe... Aztec people... we haven't gone to Ancient Mexico yet...-insinuated Sherman  
Peabody smiled.  
-That's where you want to go, Sherman?-  
-Not where, Mr. Peabody: when...-


	2. Jennifer Jason

**Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2**

**Chapter 2: Jennifer Jason**

Great! I m about to finish it thought Jennifer when she was about to read the last chapter of her book. The chapter s name was the biggest secret of history ,which made her wonder what was it about. She passed to the next page where there was an Ancient Egypt image. Maybe it was about how did Cleopatra die? Or about the origins of humans and a new version where we were from Egypt? Or something related to the different goodness from Egypt? Or how were the pyramids built? So she recognized something: A dog with glasses and a little boy were represented in the hieroglyphics.

-Peabody and Sherman?!-she screamed surprised  
Apparently, they appeared hidden in every single age, every single painting, every single picture... This was completely strange! What were they doing there? How were they there? She didn't know it, but she will.

* * *

Down the last floor from the amazing house where Mr. Peabody and Sherman lived, there was a hid room, beside a red door, where there was the most amazing thing you could never imagined: the WABAC!  
-Let's go to 1521-said Peabody going into the machine  
-Yeah!-screamed Sherman  
-That was the time when Spanish, leaded by Hernan Cortés, tried to conquer Mexico-  
-Amazing! Oh, can I take some stuff from it? Like spearheads?-  
-Of course, Sherman-

Just touching the red bottom in the half of the time machine, they travelled through the ages till they appeared in front of a big native-house. They dressed up like Aztec People and hid beside a tree when the war between Aztec and Spanish started.

-The big thing Sherman is that Spanish didn't win this war-  
-Didn't they?-  
The big war started.  
-No, but if something brought the Spanish people were illnesses-  
-Illnesses?-  
-Exactly, Sherman. Aztecs weren't ready to front those new diseases... They bodies haven't made the enough defenses to front them. That's why the Aztec's soldiers were getting weaker every day...-  
Some Aztec people started to die with no reason.  
-And this day, August 13 of 1521, all the sick persons died. Their bodies couldn't resist any more.-  
The Spanish were about to been killed by the Aztecs, but, suddenly, they all started to die with no reason.  
-Spanish didn't understand what was happening...-continued Peabody.-But they said that they won... When the true is another one-  
-Which illness killed them, Mr. Peabody?-  
-Smallpox -  
Sherman started to feel a little more respect about Smallpox.  
-So, they lay saying that they won, when an illness was the culpable of those deaths?-  
-Exactly. Aztec would win if they weren't sick. It was an amazing civilization, Sherman. One of my favorites after Ancient Egypt-  
Sherman looked impressed at Mr. Peabody. He was the most intelligent creature in the Earth, he knew it. How wouldn't he love him? He was dancer, musician, sportsman, chef, comedian, inventor, genius, Nobel Prize winner, and the best... He was his father. Even when he was a dog... He was amazing. Sherman always wished to be like him. But Peabody made him understand that he was like he was, and there's no way to change who you really are. And, Peabody loved him, too. Mr. Peabody was the best father he could ever dream to have. Sometimes he wonders about how would their real parents be like, but he reminds all the things Peabody did, does and will do for him, he remembers how much they love each other, and prefers Peabody to any other father in the world.  
-So, Sherman what do you want to bring to your school presentation?-  
-The Aztec's clothes, some of their tools maybe...-  
-And a spearhead, right?-  
Sherman smiled. Repeating, how wouldn't he love him?  
-Are they all killed?-asked a Spanish soldier  
-All right, Sherman. We must leave now-whispered Peabody  
-Yeah...-he said following his father  
-I think so-answered Hernan Cortés

But Sherman, unluckily, stumbled with a rock, going out from his hiding-place. ''Oh, my!'' thought Peabody when every Spanish saw them dressed up like Aztec people.

-Kill them!-screamed Cortés  
So, father and son started to run away, as far as they could.  
-What must we do now, Mr. Peabody?-  
-Well, Sherman, we all know that these people aren't actually ready to front a real war... they all were killed if Aztec weren't sick-  
-Yeah...-  
-And we all know that Spanish can be a little... clumsy-  
-So?-  
Peabody could see a dark cave while they were running, so, he got a plan, as usual. He knew that a little distraction will be enough to confuse this people and escape with Sherman.  
-Sherman, follow me!-he said getting into the cave  
The kid did what his father wanted, with no option. And Spanish did it, too.  
-If you find them: kill them-ordered Cortés.-But someone must stay out to see if they escape-he opined sitting in the door of the cave. He wasn't a big ''brave hero'' I must confess. He was not very good at fighting.  
-Good view, right?-asked Peabody standing on the top of a tree with Sherman  
-What are you doing there? You were in... Agh!-Cortés took his sword and decided to attack him  
-Oh, a sword! That's absolutely original...-he opined ironic  
-What do you mean?-  
-I'm saying... you're the 125th person who fights with a sword...-  
-So what? Swords are really useful!-  
Peabody laughed.  
-Sure... But I have something even better than that...-  
-What do you have?-  
-This-Peabody showed him a normal branch  
-That piece of tree is better than a sword?-asked Cortés laughing  
-Oh, but this branch isn't a common branch. It's an amazing and new sword camouflaged as a branch. And this sword is even more mortal and dangerous than a simple sword. And there are only three of these swords in the whole world...-  
-Give me it!-ordered him  
-But how could I give it to you? Maybe if you give me your normal sword, I will accept, but if not, how would my family and house be protected from strangers?-  
-Fine! I'll give you my arm if you give me yours-  
-I'm not sure, what do you think, Sherman?-he said winking his eye  
-Mmm...-Sherman understood the big lie Peabody was telling.-You must give it to him... If he lets us escape and give us his sword-  
-But I can't do that!-  
-How would my dad give you this amazing, new, original, and useful sword exchange of only your normal sword?!-asked Sherman annoyed  
Hernan thought this proposition for a moment...  
-Fine! Deal!-he screamed giving his sword to them and receiving his new branch. He decided to probe it... and discovered that... it was a normal branch! (Which was completely obvious, but, Spanish were a little clumsy). But when he wanted to claim the cheating, Peabody and Sherman were FAR AWAY from there.

-You were amazing there, Sherman-opined Peabody walking with his boy to the WABAC

-Thank you, Mr. Peabody, I learnt from the best one!-  
-You see, Sherman... history is full of big lies. And historians still think that Spanish were incredible amazing fighters who killed Aztec people-  
-Yeah, they were incredible foolish. Mr. Peabody?-  
-Yes, Sherman-  
-You think someday historian will build a time machine and find out what really happened?-  
-I have no doubt about it... But I really hope that it never happen-  
-Why?-  
-Because of the way historian are... They will start visiting every single place, every single age... and they don't know how to deal with a time machine... they'll be so excited that they will break or change the most important events in history. And they will break time-space continuum. I know it. Or they will die in Troy or in another dangerous place. They aren't ready to travel through time. That's why historians are historians and inventors, inventors. Luckily, a historian would never EVER travel with a time machine-

Peabody had a cruel prejudice about historians. Maybe because he met some... and they were completely annoying. The only thing they cared about was history. The worst part... they were stubborn! If you had a different idea of what really happened in the past... they'll start to fight and would never change their minds.

* * *

Jennifer wrote in her computer's search engine: Mr. Peabody. Suddenly, millions of pages appeared. She read some of these ones, discovering who this dog was. Apparently, he wasn't a kind of experiment or something like that. He was born as a normal dog... but he was incredibly intelligent. He got his degree at Harvard at the age of two; he was a Nobel Peace Prize winner, a chef, a dancer, inventor, musician... and a father. But what relationship did he have with Ancient Egypt people?

* * *

-Good night, Sherman-said Peabody touching his boy's head. He was about to put Sherman glasses off, but he did it alone.  
-Good night, Mr. Peabody-  
Peabody walked away from the bedroom. He had to admit something: Sherman was growing up. And this wasn't something very easy; this was the hardest thing he has ever tried to do. In a couple of years, Sherman will be a teenager. After that, he will go away, and what was he going to do alone in that giant penthouse? He has got accustom living with his little boy, who... wasn't a little boy anymore. But he knew that Sherman was more than ready to grow up... the only person who wasn't ready to see Sherman grow up...was he.

* * *

-Girls and boys of all the ages!-screamed Sherman doing his Aztec people presentation.-I would like you all to ''travel through time''! And imagine how was life like in 1520 in Mexico, where Aztec people used to live!-

Dressed up as an Aztec started to name the most important chiefs, how they used to live, the food they used to eat, how did they use to fight... And he (forgetting about what Mr. Peabody told to him) started to explain how an illness killed every single Aztec, making Spanish conquer Mexico.

-What do you think, Ms. Jason?-asked Sherman to her  
Jennifer was sitting on her desk, with more doubts on her head than before.  
-That presentation was amazing, but... you can't approve -  
-WHAT?-screamed he and Penny at the same time  
-That's impossible!-Penny shouted defending Sherman  
-You knew the dates exactly, the names, the places: everything. But you told the story of how did Spanish conquered Mexico in a different way, Sherman. No one ever told that version actually...-  
Sherman knew what was going on: historians haven't discovered what really happened yet. He didn't know how to escape from that situation. How would he explain he knew everything about Aztec but knowing a different story of how the things happened?  
-How could he be wrong?-asked Penny confused  
-Maybe I didn't understand the information... or you know... internet isn't...-Sherman tried to make an excuse but Jennifer interrupted him  
-How did you know that version, Sherman?-  
-I... I'm... I ...- What would he do then? He can't tell her something like ''I have a time machine and that's how I know what really happened''-I... feel wrong-he said touching his head.-Maybe I'm sick...-  
Yeah, that was the best idea he could have.  
-Really?-asked Jennifer  
-Yeah... I just...-Sherman pretended his illness.-Feel wrong... I have a big pain in my head-  
So, Jennifer took him to the school medical and decided to call Mr. Peabody. If Sherman won't cooperate, she will make Peabody speak. She knew that illness was a fake.

* * *

-What happened to Sherman?-screamed Peabody going into the classroom.  
-He felt wrong, so I decided to call you, Mr. Peabody-explained Jennifer.-Please, sit down-she pointed a chair next to her desk. He obeyed her.  
Peabody felt a little disappointed when she called him ''Mr. Peabody''. She was talking and acting as a normal teacher with a normal father... and that was disappointing... and he didn't know why he felt that way.  
-Maybe he was a little tired cuz he's been studying for his history presentation...-he tried to break that ice wall between them-Talking about that: how was it?-  
-He got an F-she said as cold as a freezer  
-An F?! But that's impossible!-he shouted  
-No, Mr. Peabody, the only impossible thing was that he knew the dates, the names, the places... but he told the story in a completely different way nobody has ever told!-  
''Oh, my'' he thought. Maybe he has already known why Sherman was ill...

* * *

-Sherman, how do you feel?-asked Penny when she entered to school medical  
-I'm better, thank you-  
-Yes, he's ready to leave-said the doctorial  
-Thank you very much-said Sherman going out of the room with Penny  
-I know you're pretending this-she whispered to him when they left the room.-You don't know how to lie, nobody believed you, actually-  
-Really? Great...-  
-Your father is here-  
-MR. PEABODY?-He got upset-If he discovers that I got an F he will...-  
-He's talking with Ms. Jason right now-  
Sherman didn't know what to do or what to say to his father, he has disappointed him, he fail.  
-How is possible that you got an F in history?-  
-It is not my fault, Penny. The real person who worth an F is Ms. Jason: historians haven't discovered what really happened there-  
-So, every historian is wrong about Aztec people?-  
-Apparently, yes-  
-Great!-  
-No, it isn't great. I have the WABAC, but no one else has something like that. They would probably never know what really happened in the past-

* * *

-Ms. Jason I don't know what are you talking about?!-said Peabody  
Jennifer started to get impatient.  
-Really?-  
-So, I will just take Sherman home-he got closer to the door-And it wasn't nice to see you again-he said opening the classroom's door and going out  
-Peabody, go back here!-she said going out too.-What relationship do you have with Tutankhamen?-  
He got frozen.-What?-  
-I bought a book called ''the history's biggest secrets'' and you were there!-  
-I was there?-  
-Yes, with Sherman, you were in Ancient Greece, Egypt, Italy, France and...-  
-I think you didn't have enough time to relax in your holidays, Ms. Jason-  
-What do you mean, Mr. Peabody?!-she said starting to freak out  
-I mean that you're speaking as you were completely crazy!-he said starting to freak out too  
-Which it's your secret?!-  
-I don't have any secret, and if I'd have it, why should I tell it to you?!-  
-Oh, really? Mr. Talkative dog!-  
-Excuse me, but this talkative dog is winner of Nobel Prize! And the only thing you've won is the degree of ''Best history teacher of the month'', Ms. Crazy!-

Sherman and Penny were walking to the classroom when they started to hear shouts, of familiar's voices.  
-Ah! And how do you know which degrees do I have?!-shouted Jennifer  
-Oh, maybe you don't have any degree!-answered screaming Peabody

-Peabody and Ms. Jason fighting?-asked Penny beside Sherman hid behind a wall, watching the fight  
-That's... strange-opined Sherman  
-Oh, really? Our teacher is fighting with a talkative dog who is your dad, and...-  
-No because of that, Penny! Mr. Peabody never, ever, ever, EVER has arguments with people screaming-  
-Doesn't he?-  
-Yes, he always speaks with logic and shows his position, but never using a loud voice's tone-  
That was completely true. Peabody never freaked out before, which made Sherman think: why did he freak out with a history teacher?  
-You mean that he never freaks out? - asked Penny  
This reminded him something... when he meet Penny she was the only person in the world who made him freak out. And he was the only boy who made her freak out... But at the end, they were in love... This means... Peabody and Jennifer: liked each other! Of course, it was so simple!  
-Nop, Penny-he smiled.-He never freaks out...-

-Ready! I'm done! I'm leaving!-decided Peabody  
-What? YOU WON'T GO ANYWHERE!-She took his arm and brought him near... really near.-I know you're hiding something...-

Peabody could free himself in one second. She wasn't as strong as him. But the thing was that... he didn't want. He wanted to keep her next to him forever. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to ask her on a date... he wished being a human, he wanted things to be completely different, and so, his thoughts could be something more than thoughts. That's when he had an amazing plan.

-And I won't stop until you tell me what I want! Remember that I'm the Sherman history's teacher-  
-I'll tell you-he said finally.-But with one condition... You would approve Sherman's presentation-  
-But he didn't say what really happened-  
-And if I prove you that what he said is what really happened...-  
Jennifer started to have some suspicions about it.  
-How could you...-  
-I will answer you everything that you want-Peabody came even more close to her.  
She started to feel a little awkward. She was two centimeters away from Peabody's face.  
-But not here-he said taking a pen from Jennifer's pocket.-This is my address-he said writing it on Jennifer's hand.-I live in the penthouse. Oh, and it would better if you come this Saturday. At half past six- Peabody smiled and started to walk away while Jennifer stayed as paralyzed as a statue.  
-See you there!-he said making another reverence to her

-Have you seen that?!-Asked Penny.-Was your father flirting with her?-  
-I think...yes!-Sherman smiled.-Doesn't she look as a good mother?-  
-You think Mr. Peabody is in love with her?-  
-Yes...-they were interrupted by Peabody  
-What are you doing here?-he asked  
-The school's medical said that I'm fine, so I could go back to class, Mr. Peabody-  
-Great. Well, in that case... I must go back home, I'll see you in some hours-he said walking away

The kids went back to the classroom, where Ms. Jason was sitting on her desk, thinking in other thing didn't relate to school. Peabody said that if she'd go to his house, he will tell her all that she wants to know... How could she really trust him? The worst part... he looked as he was inviting her on a date. But then she reminds: he was one of her student's father and he was a dog which was the biggest problem actually. But she tried to relax herself... he invited her to his house, because she wanted to have answers. Because of how did Sherman know that version of the Spanish conquest. She started to think more... And the Sherman's version wasn't as crazy as she thought before. Actually there was an epidemic in Mexico in 1520. So... it wasn't completely impossible that option. But, how did he know it? Sherman wasn't there to see what really happened. She felt it. She was closer to the answer. Maybe this was the big opportunity to be an important historian. She would resolve the world's biggest mystery! It's done! She would go to Peabody's house and discover the world's biggest mystery and nothing or no one would intervene on her way. It really didn't matter if Sherman was her student. She will do it.  
Anyway, she was ignoring Mr. Peabody at all, which was a big mistake.

* * *

Mr. Peabody started to think about what he's supposed to do when Jennifer comes. Should he invite her to stay to have a dinner? Should he cook something? Should he prepare something? He blocked this part of his mind for a moment. Ms. Jason was coming to his house for only one reason: to answer her questions.  
-Mr. Peabody?-asked Sherman  
-Yes, Sherman-  
-Is Ms. Jason coming here?-  
-Yes-  
-And what are you going to tell her? She has a lot of questions... And the only way to answer them is...-  
-I will show her the WABAC-  
-WHAT?!-  
-It's the only way to answer her questions. And, if don't show it to her, she will discover it alone. She's really close to find the answers on her own, Sherman. That's why I decided to control the situation showing her the WABAC-  
-How are you going to control the situation showing a time machine to a history teacher?-  
Peabody looked at him with a ''I have everything under control'' face.  
-Do you remember what happened when I showed the WABAC to Penny?-  
-It's not the same, Sherman. You weren't ready to use it alone. But I can control everything and...-  
-There are some kinds of things that you can't control...-  
-What kinds of things?-  
How will Sherman tell him that is in love with Ms. Jason? He will deny it... like anyone who is in love.  
-Do you remember that I like Penny?-  
-Mmm...Yes-  
-Well, it's that kind of things you...-  
-You think I like your history teacher?-  
-No! Well... a little bit... Ok, yes, I do-  
-Sherman, my boy, she's your history teacher, and: she is a human, I'm a dog. It's completely impossible what you're saying-  
-Why? You're not a dog at... all. You're like a human in a dog's body-  
-It doesn't matter that. Persons will always look at me as a dog, which it's perfectly fine-  
-Ok, she doesn't like you. But you do?-  
-No!-  
-I mean, it doesn't really matter if she looks at you as a dog if you look at her as you look at me-  
-How do I look at you?-  
-You look at me as I am a dog too. You know that I'm not it; I know you're not a human. But I love you anyway, Mr. Peabody-  
Peabody smiled and touched his son's face. Sometimes he wished Sherman calls him ''dad'', even when he said that he will never be called with that ridiculous name... Sherman is his son, and he is his dad. He remembers when Sherman called him dad in Ancient Troy when he thought he was dead. Maybe, he wanted to call him that way, but he was afraid of his reaction. And that was true.  
-And I keep a deep regard for you, too-he said making Sherman smile

Suddenly, someone opened the elevator's door. Yes, Jennifer came. But Sherman and Peabody were concentrated in their conversation and didn't note it. She heard voices coming from the kitchen, so, she got closer to it.

-I keep a deeper regard for you-added Sherman  
-I keep the deepest regard for you-  
-No, I do it-

Jennifer has forgotten how a real family like was. It didn't matter how poor, rich, little, big, or strange it was, the only thing that mattered was love. Peabody and Sherman really loved each other and that was so clear. With all the differences that they had, with all the persons who may think that a dog could never be a father, they... were just the happiest family she has ever seen.

-Hello!-she said making them startled.-I hope I'm interrupting nothing-  
-Ms. Jason! You've came-said Peabody greeting her  
-Yes, I've done it. But I made it for...-  
-Answer all your questions, I know-finished Peabody  
-Well, maybe I must go to my bedroom right now-said Sherman  
-You can stay-opined she  
-Yes, but... I feel tired and...-  
-Sherman, you don't know how to lie-  
-Agh, you're the second person who says that!-added Sherman before going to his room. He wanted to leave them alone... He still believes his father was in love.  
-Well, now that I came, you may...-  
-If you want to know the answers of your questions... you must promise me you will never, ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER, tell someone what I'm going to show you-  
-Show me?-  
-Yes, it's something that will answer every single question you have-  
-Why I can't tell anyone what I'm going to see?-  
-Because is something that no one else than Sherman and me have seen-  
-Mmm... Fine! I will never, ever, ever, EVER tell someone what you're going to show me-

Peabody wasn't sure at all about what he was going to do... A part of him knew what was going to happen if he does it... But another part of him trusted her a lot. He took a deep breath and decided to show it to her.

-Come with me-he said pointing the lift. Jennifer followed him with no option.  
She always was reserved with things. She knew that curiosity was dangerous, but, for some reason, she wanted to know what was going on, maybe because of her dream to become a famous historian.  
Peabody and Jennifer stopped in the last floor of the penthouse. There, a rare red door lighted the whole light blue room. The walls of this room were full of strange figures similar to planets.  
-Where are we?-she asked  
Peabody got closer to the red door.  
-It's called the WABAC-he opened the door.-And it's a time machine!-he said pointing it

**Hi! I hope you all enjoyed this story! I will upload a new chapter every week. They are only 11 chapters.**

**By the way, I want to say that there are soo many things that I bet they're wrong in the story about history and that stuff (I took it all from Wikipedia, so, if you have a history lesson, please don't remember this xD )**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. The old west

**M. Peabody and Sherman**

**Chapter 3: The old west**

-Have you said time machine?-asked she

-Exactly, Ms. Jason-

Jennifer couldn't believe what he has said! A time machine?! She was so impressed, scared, confused but, at the same time, everything made sense. How didn't she guess it? Peabody was the most intelligent creature in the world... Sherman knew a new version of the Spanish conquered (that might be the correct one)... They appeared in different ages... HE HAD A TIME MACHINE! The only thing she always wanted... Peabody built it.

-You... have... A TIME MACHINE!-She exclaimed happily.-Oh, my! You built it, didn't you?-  
-Yes, I made it for using it with Sherman. In fact, I gave it to him as a present... but he always used it with me-  
-So, it's Sherman's?-  
-Yes, I think so-  
-And you really think he didn't show it to Penny Peterson?-  
Peabody got really surprised about that question.  
-Why should he show it to her?-  
-Mmm... Because Sherman is completely in love with her-  
How did she know it? Was it as obvious?  
-But anyway...-she got closer to the machine.-When did you travel?-  
-Not where... you said when?-  
-It's a time machine, isn't it?-  
-Oh, right. Well, I've travelled to 1789, at...-  
-French Revolution-  
-How did you know?-  
-Mmm... I'm a history teacher!-  
-Let's see... I've travelled to 1330 BC-  
-Have you met Tutankhamen?-  
-1184 BC-  
-You think the Trojan War is a safe place for a kid?  
-1503-  
-Renaissance? Let me guess... Da Vinci?-  
Peabody continued saying different ages... But she's a history teacher; she knew what happened in every single age. Which made Peabody freaked out a little bit.  
-Ok, I understood! You know what happens in every age-  
-Great!-she said getting into the WABAC  
-XIX century, America-  
-Old West-  
-Agh...-  
Peabody wasn't accustoming to being with someone as smart as him.  
-Talking about Old West...-she made signs to the machine  
-Wait! You want to use it? No-  
-Why not? You will show me a time machine without probing me that it works?-  
-Exactly-  
-But what's wrong about using it? You will be with me! And I'll do what you order! I swear it! Please! I'm a history teacher: my dream is travelling through time!-  
Peabody imagined Sherman telling him: ''told you''!''. His plan was to show it to her, without using it.  
-Please! I'll never tell you to use it again! Just a few seconds! I only want to visit it. I see it, and we'll go away-  
She made a ''Please!'' grimace, with her hands together and with tears in her eyes, as a child wanting a new toy. Peabody wondered how old she was.  
-Please! Please! Please!-  
-Agh, fine...-he got in with her.-Let's go to the Old West!-  
-Yes!-

* * *

Sherman sitting in his bedroom was wondering what his father was doing... the curiosity was too strong... So, he decided to go out and see them. When he went to the WABAC's place saw the thing he knew will happen: Mr. Peabody and Ms. Jason travelling through time.

-So, you have it under control, Mr. Peabody?-he asked to himself remembering his father words

After they left the room, he used a machine that was a kind of computer hid in the wall: it has written a kind of ''historial'' of the WABAC, and it says when the machine was now. Mr. Peabody invented this when Sherman and Penny started to use it on their own. Just to being sure if they were in a safe place. Sherman stopped himself: was he turning as his father? Was he as overprotective as him? No, this was the only exception. He wanted to see when they were...  
-Old West?-he looked at the other time machine. It was a kind of robust WABAC, built by Mr. Peabody when he was in Ancient Troy and Sherman thought he was dead. It worked perfectly, as the other machine.-May Me...? No! - He couldn't do it... and less being alone. His father needed his own space... and he was with Ms. Jason. Mr. Peabody was in love with her and...

His cellphone started to ring. A new Penny's message:  
_''So? What happened? Is our history teacher at your house? Answer me, please''_

He answered:

_''Yeah... Well, not at all... Mr. Peabody and she are in Old West''_

Penny didn't answer. And Sherman decided to let them in peace. He went to his penthouse again. But before he could do something... someone appeared in the elevator.  
-Penny?!-  
-Hi, Sherman-she got in.-So? Which clothes may I use for Old West?-

* * *

-1880, here we are-  
Jennifer, full of emotion and dressed up with a white dress, started to talk about different stuff from this age. They got into a bar and sat in a table.  
-You know Old West is full of famous and important feminine figures, as Calamity Jane, or Annie Oakley, Belle Starr...-  
-Nellie Cashman, Sarah Winnemuca, Sacajawea, and Julia Archibald Holmes-finished him  
-How do you know?-  
Peabody made a ''really?'' face to her.  
-Right, you have a time machine-she got closer to him.-Oh, my! I really thought if I'd ever see a time machine, I will dismay! But I didn't! Which it's unbelievable!-she looked at Peabody.-Thank you-  
-For what?-  
-For everything! For trust me, for show me the WABAC, for come my wish true!-she screamed and hugged him.  
Peabody stood a little... paralyzed. He wasn't expecting that reaction. And he has never received a hug from a woman before. But... he liked it, was Sherman right? Did he like her? Or worse... was he in love with her? This reminds him, what may Sherman be doing now?

* * *

-I'm not sure about this, Penny-said Sherman stopping the robust WABAC in the Old West.  
-Sherman, they won't see us!-she said going out from the machine.-And don't lay me, you really want to be here. If you don't want to, why did you investigate about where was the WABAC?-  
-Fine, I wanted to do it... but if Mr. Peabody sees me, he will kill me-  
-Don't worry!-Penny got closer to the bar where Peabody and Jennifer were.-You must believe they won't see us! And they won't... THERE ARE THEY!-she shouted when she saw Mr. Peabody and Ms. Jason hugging  
-Oh, my!-he said  
-This is even more interested than what I thought!-  
Sherman couldn't believe what he was seeing. Mr. Peabody wasn't at all a ''fond'' person (or dog), he was really formal. He wasn't allowed to call him dad because he thought ''dad'' was a ridiculous name. So... this means that... he was actually in love with Jennifer!

''What are you doing?'' asked Peabody to himself. Was he hugging Sherman's teacher? A woman obsessed with history? Who was a little clumsy? WHAT WAS HE DOING?! Or why did he like it? He should be far away from her. She wasn't the kind of woman for him! Hold on, why should he be wondering if she was his kind? He must do something right now.  
-So, this is the last time you'll use the WABAC-said Peabody staying away from her  
-Yes... I swore it, right?-  
-Yes... well, now you've seen everything, we must leave-  
-Fine... but I just want to do something before doing it-  
-Ms. Jason, we must leave now-  
-First of all: call me Jennifer, if you trust me the WABAC, you can call me for my name. Second: we have time! We have a time machine, remember?-  
-But...-  
-Third: I want to meet someone important before we go-  
-Please, tell me you want to meet the sheriff from the city-  
-Billy the Kid-she said remembering the famous thief of the Old West  
-Are you crazy? He's a criminal! You can't meet him-  
-Yes, we can, Peabody. You know that you can!-  
Peabody knew how Billy was like: he was a young, handsome man, smart, fast...  
-Anyway... that wasn't the deal! You said that you will only see the past, and go back. Just a few seconds!-  
-I know what I said but... Please! You have all your life for travelling through time, but I only have this day-  
Peabody knew that she was saying the true. He could travel through time every day... but not she. Even he thinks that a promise is a sacred word, he accepted.  
-Fine... but that's everything I will do for you-  
-Thank you!-she said getting closer to him, but this time (remembering his last thoughts); Peabody went off from the table.  
-We... we must go now-he said walking away  
-Right...-

-They are coming here, Sherman-said Penny  
-We must leave now, before they...-but someone interrupted their talk  
-Hello, my little friends, what are you two doing here? This isn't a children place-said a young guy beside them  
-We were... leaving-added Penny  
-Yes... we are just...-  
-Let me guess, you don't have parents, right? But don't worry the streets are full of criminals who may care of you-he said making fun of them  
-Billy the Kid-decided Sherman  
-Exactly, who are you?-  
-I'm Sherman-  
-Do you have parents, Sherman?-  
-No, we don't. We must leave now-opined Penny, but Billy took her by the arm  
-Drop her off!-screamed Sherman  
-So, you don't have parents? Perfect, because I need a defenseless person to steal the city's bank. Do you want to be it?-he asked to Penny who was almost crying  
-I want to be it!-said Sherman.-Let her go, I'll go with you-  
-Fine, I can change it- he took him  
-Sherman!-screamed Penny watching him go away

* * *

-Billy the Kid isn't in my opinion the best person to meet-opined Peabody (a little jealous)  
-But it's the most famous thief of the Old West-  
-Famous people aren't like you think. Remember, history isn't always right...-  
-Can you stop with that? I know he was a criminal, but I want to meet him! So...-  
-Mr. Peabody!-screamed Penny running to him  
-Penny! What are you doing here?-he asked  
-Peterson?!-Asked Jennifer confused.-Peabody! You told me that the only persons who know about the WABAC were you and Sherman-  
-Yes, but Sherman showed it to her a few years ago-  
-How many people know about the machine then?-  
-It wasn't planed, just...-  
-It's a long story why I know about the WABAC... but it isn't important now! I'm here for Sherman!-  
-What happened?-Peabody looked around worried.-Where is Sherman? What happened to him? Why are you two here?-  
-Billy the Kid kidnapped him!-  
-What?!-  
-We used the rustic WABAC to follow you, we saw you two in the bar and, suddenly, Billy appeared and saw we didn't have parents-she explained  
-Wait! You followed me?! Why?-  
Penny looked at Jennifer.  
-It doesn't matter, where is Sherman?-  
-He tried to kidnap me, but Sherman sacrificed for me, so he took him! Which it's completely sweet, he sacrificed for me!-she said with a lovely smile.  
-Why did Billy kidnap him?-  
-Because he wanted to use him to steal the city's bank!-

* * *

-Now, you're going to learn how to robe, Sherman. Maybe, someday you would do it, too. Without a family and without a...-tried to say Billy but he was interrupted  
-I don't need learn how to robe, everyone knows how! You take something that isn't yours without paying it; it's not really... hard to do-  
-But I'm the best thief of all the Old West-  
-Old West isn't really big, is it?-  
-I'm starting to know why you don't have a family-  
-Oh, I do have a family-  
-Do you? So, what? You escaped from home?-  
-No, it's a long story that I'm not going to tell you-  
-And what was the girl that was with you?-  
-A girl-  
-I mean, which relationship do you have with her? Because it has to be really important for you, you sacrificed for her-  
-Do you really speak with people you kidnap? Can you just robe the bank and let me go?-opined Sherman with no fear, no concern, no problem. This made Billy really mad. And that was what Sherman wanted to do.  
-You know something... maybe I won't let you go after the robe-  
-Agh... you want to speak more with me? Your conversations are so boring!-  
-And what do you want to talk about, little one?-  
-About how you will be killed when you'd be 21-  
He looked at Sherman scared, confused, he was 20 years old... but he won't be afraid of a child!  
-And how old are you?-  
-I'm ten-  
-Well, let's talk how you will die in a few seconds, with only ten years old-  
-I don't think so...-  
-Why?-  
-Because my father is here, and the girl that was with me has called him-  
-So what?-  
-He is able to bite you, Billy the Silly-  
-Ha, no person is able to touch me, less biting me-  
-But he's not a person... at all-  
-What is he? A dog?-he asked laughing  
-Exactly...-  
Billy laughed so hard.  
-Good luck!-he took him by the arm again.-Let's robe a bank!-  
-Yeah!-said Sherman sarcastic

Billy got into the bank with a pistol in one hand and Sherman in the other hand.  
-Hey! This is a robe!-he shouted and everyone got really scared.-If you don't give me all the money, I will kill this poor and defenseless child-  
-I'm not poor and I'm not defenseless!-he screamed trying to escape.-And I have a family!-screamed Sherman biting his hand. The thief dropped him and his arm off.

Sherman walked away and hid beside a bank's wall. He was wishing Billy walk away and let him in peace. What will happen if he finds him? He tried to look at him without showing more than his eyes. Billy was inspecting his bit hand, he looked really angry. Sherman looked down. His pistol was on the floor... if he could only take it.

-You made a big mistake, doggy!-screamed the thief angrily  
-Exactly, Billy-said Penny beside him.-The only person who can call him doggy is me-  
-Oh, look your little friend is here-  
-And he is not the only one-said Peabody getting in too  
-Hold on! Is your father really a dog?!-  
Sherman made a good use of the situation...  
-And I...-Jennifer got in.-I don't have a kind of ''relationship'' with any of them. But well, it was really nice to meet you, Billy.-she said getting closer to him  
-Jennifer!-screamed Peabody  
-Fine... I'm off-  
-And you three think you can defeat me?-said Billy laughing.-I can kill you all, right now!-he tried to find his arm... but it wasn't anywhere.  
-Hey, Billy, do you want this?-asked Sherman with his pistol in hand  
-Haha! You know what? I'm so... LEAVING!-he said running away from there

-Sherman! Are you okay?!-asked Peabody running to him and revising him  
-Yes, Mr. Peabody. Have you seen what I've done?-  
-Yes, you've followed me with the other time machine, when I said you can't use it because it may not work; you've spied me and disobey me; and you saved Penny from being kidnapped, sacrificing yourself, which makes me...-Sherman looked down, he disappointed him.-It makes me really proud of you!-  
-Really?-  
-Of course, you were really brave. Anyway you'd be punished for two weeks-Sherman hugged him.  
-Sherman!-Penny run and hugged him. Sherman received her and, taking her from the waist, he lifted her up. When he put her down, they looked steady for a second. But then, he left her.  
Jennifer stood a little away of that beautiful scene. She wasn't part of it. She has made nothing brave or important for being part of it. In fact, she wasn't part of any family in the whole planet... even when she was really proud of Sherman, too. Even when she wanted to be part of it...  
Sherman looked Jennifer's sad face.  
-Thanks for helping us, too-said Sherman to her  
-I haven't really helped, Sherman-  
-Yes, you came with us-added Peabody.-You sacrificed for us with no reason-  
-I wouldn't say that... I mean, anyone would do it in my place-  
-No, no one would do it-  
-But I...-Peabody smiled to her.-You're welcome-

* * *

-It was amazing!-said Penny to Sherman inside the WABAC going back home  
-Yes, I bit Billy the Kid!-screamed Sherman excited  
-Anyway, I must confess that luck was with us... Old West isn't the best place for two children to travel-Peabody looked at them angry.-AND WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME?!-  
-Sorry, Mr. Peabody... but... you said that you had the situation under control, so, I decided to see how was the ''situation'' like, and I noted you were travelling with Ms. Jason-explained Sherman  
-And I sent him a message and he told me you were in Old West with her. So, I asked my parents to go to ''play'' to your house and they said yes-continued Penny  
-Together we used the rustic WABAC to come-  
-Is this related to the belief that I like your teacher?-  
-No! Well... a little bit... Ok, yes, we do-confessed them at the same time  
-How many times I may tell you I don't like her!-  
-If you don't like her, why are you asking this when she isn't here?-asked Penny  
Jennifer was using the rustic WABAC, which she insisted in travelling it, because Peabody couldn't use the two machines at the same time, and they didn't know if the WABAC could support the weight of four persons. So, to not take any risk, Peabody taught her how to drive it. And, Peabody needed to tell Sherman and Penny off.  
-Because I knew this was related to that belief! And it's completely inappropriate! She's your history teacher, Sherman-  
-So what? If you like her, it doesn't matter-opined Sherman  
-Yes, it matters-  
-NO!-screamed they at the same time

But before they could continue the conversation, they were at home. Jennifer got there a few seconds later.

-I could drive it! It was pretty fantastic!-she screamed  
She was so perfect... But she might pass more time with them if Sherman wanted her to fall in love with Mr. Peabody. Sherman couldn't let her go.  
-What if we travel to another time?-proposed Sherman  
They all turned to watch Sherman.  
-Sherman, Ms. Jason must leave now and...-  
-But maybe we could...-  
-No, we can't. Sherman, the WABAC needs energy and what would happen if we all can't travel with only one time machine...-  
-What if we use the two machines?-proposed Penny  
Peabody looked at Sherman really angry... something told him that he wanted to travel again because of the stupid belief that says that he's in love with Jennifer.  
-That's a bad idea!-shouted Peabody  
-Yes, he's right-said finally Jennifer.-I promised that I will use it only once. This is amazing anyway. And I must leave now so...-  
-Do you want to stay for dinner?-proposed Sherman  
-I don't think she could stay-  
-I, actually: can stay. If your father is agree, of course-  
She could stay? How would he tell her no in that case?  
-If you can, I guess its fine-  
''What are you doing?!'' asked Peabody to himself again. Now, with Sherman, Penny and Jennifer... it will be a LONG night.

**Hi! I hope you all enjoyed this story! I will upload a new chapter every week. They are only 11 chapters.**

**By the way, I want to say that there are soo many things that I bet they're wrong in the story about history and that stuff (I took it all from Wikipedia, so, if you have a history lesson, please don't remember this xD )**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. The pizza bet

**Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2**

**Chapter 4: the pizza bet**

''All right, maybe I could cook a typical saucer... nothing especial. Or something exotic... to impress her...''Peabody almost cut his finger when he thought that... He couldn't... really couldn't fall in love with her. More when she will repel him, because who will like to hang out with a talkative dog? Peabody knew it... he was never accepted by humans, he will always be a strange dog who can speak. That's all that he will be for humans. He still remembers when Jennifer said ''Oh! I know who you are! You are that famous talkative dog that won a Nobel Price and adopted a boy''. And why should he care about what she thinks? He did things no one could ever do. He was amazing, and... He wasn't in love with her. Maybe he liked her a little bit...

-Hey, Peabody!-screamed Jennifer getting into the kitchen  
Peabody let fall a dish to the floor.  
-Why don't you knock the door?-  
-Sorry...-  
-Never mind. What do you want here?-he asked madly  
-I wanted just drink some water-  
-It's in the refrigerator, if you can open the kitchen's door without calling, you can open it with no permission-

''Where is the comedian in him?'' she wondered. She opened the refrigerator door without saying a word, just trying not to have more fights with Peabody.  
When she was taking out the water, she saw a flour sack, giving her an idea. A part of her wanted to drink the water and walk away from the angry dog... But another part of her, wanted to do what she was about to do...

Peabody was really concentrated in the dinner, trying to close his mind for one second, when suddenly, something hit his neck. He smelt the thing: flour. Jennifer has thrown him flour! Mr. Peabody turned around, looking at Ms. Jason dismayed in the floor laughing as loud as she could.  
-You threw me flour?!-he asked angry  
The beautiful woman tried to control herself.-Yeah!-she said starting to laugh again  
-Oh, yeah?-he asked walking to the flour sack  
-Hold on! Peabody! No!-  
-Yeah!-he said throwing the flour to her.  
-You'll pay me this one, Peabrainy!-  
-I'd love to see it, teacher!-  
That's how a big ''flour balls fight'' started in the impeccable Mr. Peabody's kitchen.

* * *

-This is when I meet Van Gogh-was explaining Sherman to Penny inside his room. He was showing her photographs that he had about his time travels.-This was in Italy.-he got closer to her ear.-You haven't heard it from me, but The Pizza Tower wasn't inclined before we traveled there-  
Penny couldn't resist a laugh.  
-Which was your favorite age, Sherman?-  
-Mmm... I loved meeting Gandy-he decided.-Which was your favorite age?-  
-Ancient Egypt-  
This answer disappointed him a little bit... and made him jealous again.  
-Why?! Because of King Butt?-  
Penny laughed.-No! Because you saved from the marriage, when I thought you won't-  
-Ah... well, Mr. Peabody and me couldn't let you there-  
-Sure...-  
What she liked most about Ancient Egypt? Sherman jealous. It was so obvious... but he never knew it. Maybe there was when they discover they liked each other, in their first trip together (or the second if she counts the visit to George Washington).  
-Talking about Mr. Peabody, what may he be doing now?-he said smiling, imagining his father and Ms. Jason falling in love  
-Sherman, you invited our history teacher to dinner, why?-  
-Because I like her as a mother, and Mr. Peabody likes her... as a girlfriend. So, I thought...-  
-You want them to fall in love?-  
-Something like that... In fact, I think they're actually in love, so I will just help-  
-You think is right mess up with your father stuff?-  
-Who supported the idea of following them to the Old west?-he said pointing her  
-I will do it in your place, but you're not like me, are you?-  
-I'm not sure, maybe I'm a little like you after passing three years beside you-  
-Good point-

-Sherman!-screamed Peabody from the living room.-Can you come for a minute?-  
-Yes, Mr. Peabody-he said going out from his bedroom. He wondered why he called him. Maybe he convinced Ms. Jason to leave, maybe he will tell him off... It may be something related to her, because Penny talked to her parents to stay until the other day. And if it wasn't something related to Penny, it must be something related to Jennifer, or maybe with the dinner...

-What happe...?-Sherman stood a little shocked: Mr. Peabody and Ms. Jason were completely white. They were full of flour!  
-We had a ''little'' problem in the kitchen-added Jennifer  
-So, is dinner ready?-Penny looked at Peabody and Jennifer.-Hahaha!-screamed she making fun of them.  
Sherman tried to control himself, but he finished laughing too.  
-Oh, you think is funny?-asked Mr. Peabody trying to clean his hair  
-You must see yourself in front of a mirror!-said Penny  
-Well, as you two have seen, I don't have flour. So, I don't know what I'm going to cook now without it-he looked angry at Jennifer  
-There are a lot of foods that can be made without flour, but SOMEONE doesn't want to cook without it-she returned the angry look to him  
-I don't want to cook something like meat with a simple salad as most parents cook-  
-Order a pizza-  
-I won't let my son eat that-  
-Fine, you won't order it, but I will order it!-she took her cellphone off and ordered a pizza. She was starving, and no because Peabody ate ''gourmet food'' she wouldn't eat!

* * *

-So, how was it?-asked Jennifer to Sherman  
-It's delicious-he said eating a pizza portion  
Jennifer looked at Peabody like saying ''see?''. He only ignored her. For her fault he missed a flour sack, because she started a ''flour balls fight'' in his kitchen, and without flour, he couldn't cook, so, she ordered a pizza. Exactly, a greasily, disgusting and horrible pizza was in the Peabody's dish.  
-Why don't you eat your pizza part?-asked her to him  
-Because I don't like pizza-  
-If you haven't tasted it-  
-I won't eat it-  
-Oh, my! Just do it! Not for eating a pizza you will be poisoned-  
-How do I know in which conditions this food (if it can be called food) was cooked?-  
-C'mon, Mr. Peabody! It's yummy!-opined Sherman  
-See? He liked it, and he isn't dead-  
-My body isn't ready for eating this-  
-Agh...-she made a pause trying to control her, he was so dramatic! -You know who invented pizza?-  
-Yes-  
-Who was it, Mr. Peabody?-asked his boy  
-Leonardo Da Vinci-answered Peabody  
-You may know him, right? Or you will tell me that with a time machine you didn't meet him?-  
-Yes, of course I know my old friend Leonardo-  
-If he invented it, how could it be dangerous?-  
Peabody looked at the pizza portion on his dish: he won't eat that. But, apparently, everyone in the table was expecting him to taste it.  
-But if I don't like it, I won't eat it again-  
-It's your choice, Peabody-  
-I won't like it, I will vomit-  
-Let's do a bet-proposed Sherman (making a really good use of this problem).-If you don't like it, Jennifer leaves now. If you like it, we'll travel with the WABAC to another age-  
-I won't like it, I accept the bet-  
-You'll like it, I accept it too-  
-But if you don't taste it, Jennifer wins-

So, Peabody took the pizza portion with his hand (because that's how it is supposed to be eaten). He looked at his enemy, fast food, for last time and closed his eyes, trying to support the possibly horrible taste, trying to live after tasting it and he ate it and... It was... delicious, he really liked it! Definitely he will ask Leonardo for the recipe!

-This is not bad at all-he admitted eating more  
-HA! You liked it! You must take us to another age!-screamed happily Jennifer  
Peabody reminded the bet.  
-I didn't say that I liked it-  
-But you're eating more pizza, if you didn't like it, you wouldn't be eating more-opined she  
-I don't like it!-he screamed (eating another portion, and other, and other, and other...)  
-Yes, you do, it's like your sixth portion, liar-  
Peabody couldn't pretend any more.  
-Fine! When do you want to go?-

* * *

-I can't believe what I'm doing-protested Peabody walking to the WABAC  
-Let's go to 1913, Switzerland-proposed Jennifer  
-Einstein?-Peabody looked at her a little surprised.-Why do you want to meet him?-  
-Before I left, I wanna meet one of the most intelligent persons ever-  
-Good choice-  
Peabody prepared the WABAC with Sherman, Penny and Jennifer in. Incredibly, the machine could travel through time with no problem, maybe Peabody wanted to lie himself saying that it couldn't support the weight.

* * *

-So, if you follow this object's move...- was muttering to himself Einstein concentrated  
-What is he doing, Mr. Peabody?-asked Sherman  
-He's about to discover relativity, Sherman. He focused in a Newton's thought: gravity-  
-Gravity?-asked Penny  
-Exactly, Newton focused in a simple apple falling to ground. An old story says that this idea came because he was sitting under an apple tree and an apple hit his head. So, he had a question: why did the apple hit his head?-  
-Because he sat down under an apple tree when the apples were ripened?-asked Penny  
-No, his question was why apples fall to the ground?-  
-Oh, because no one put a hamper under the apple tree?-asked Sherman  
-Mmm... No, Sherman. Because of gravity, which is an invisible strength that makes everything stand on the floor and not be flying in the air-  
-And what does relativity mean?-  
-It's a theory that explains the different reactions from the objects relative to the different ambient where they are-  
Penny and Sherman looked at him confused.  
-For example: if you weigh an object here it has a weight, right? Well, if you weigh it in a different place from the world, like in a place with mountains, it has a different weight. Because it's further from the gravity's center from the Earth than the ones who are on the ground-explained Jen  
-Ah!-Penny and Sherman said.-Well, I don't get it-  
-Ah?-Einstein turned around and saw the four guests.-Mr. Peabody! Sherman! I haven't seen you in years!-  
-Hello, Mr. Einstein, it's great to see you again. How are your projects like?-  
-Oh, getting really interested!-he said showing him a blackboard with complicated math calculations  
-I can see it...-he inspected the board.-You're studying object's movements-  
-Exactly, can you see this?-Einstein threw a ball to the ground and bounced twice.-Well, now look at this-he threw at again but this time the ball bounced three times.-I have a theory that actually explains this reaction. I think I'd call it ''Einstivity''-he said happily, proud of his discovery  
-I'd rather relativity-said Sherman  
-Sherman!-exclaimed Peabody.  
-What did he say?-  
-Nothing, Mr. Einstein, you know how are children like-  
-I like the name, ''relativity''. Good job, Sherman!-he got closer to him and touched his hair. That's when Einstein discovered Jennifer.-Who is this beautiful lady?-  
-I'm Jennifer Jason-  
Einstein kissed her hand. So, Peabody got into the scene.  
-She's a guest-he said taking Einstein by the back trying to keep him away from her.-This is her second trip-  
-A guest? You don't show your time machine to your normal ''guests'', Mr. Peabody-he opined with a matchmaker face  
-Hold on! He knows about the WABAC, too?-  
-Yes, just like Leonardo Da Vinci, Shakespeare, Van Gogh, Gandy and some important persons more-explained Sherman  
-Oh, so you laid me again!-  
-I said no one more in the present knows about it-added Peabody  
-Fine, it's your machine anyway...-  
-So, which relationship do you have?-asked Einstein  
-Relationship?-asked surprised Jennifer and Peabody at the same time  
-It's a long story... she knows it because of certain situations that made me show it to her-tried to explain the dog  
-So, you aren't a couple?-  
-What?!-exclaimed they again  
-She's Sherman's history teacher. She was about to discover the WABAC alone so I decided to show it to her-explain Peabody  
-Fine, you're right, maybe it's my imagination...-Einstein winked his eye to Peabody  
-Dad! I'm here-exclaimed a young red-hair girl coming in.-Oh, I didn't know you have guests!-  
-Little Lieserl-said him.-These are my friends: Mr. Peabody, Jennifer Jason, Penny Peterson and Sherman Peabody-  
Lieserl got paralyzed when she saw Sherman. He had her same hair and eyes color, but in his face they looked better. His glasses made him look smart which made her love him. He was so handsome man and cute! He will be hers with no doubt.  
-Lieserl Einstein?-Exclaimed Jennifer surprised remembering what she's learned from history.-Wasn't she given in adoption?-  
-Who told you that?-asked Einstein confused  
-History isn't always right...-reminded Peabody to her with a triumphant air  
-Hi-said Lieserl to Sherman.-I'm Lieserl!-  
-Oh, I'm Sherman-  
-I love your glasses...-  
-What?-  
-How old are you?-  
-Mmm... I'm ten-  
-I'm eleven. Only a year of difference!-she took his hand.-Love your eyes, your hair, your clothes...-  
Penny turned around. What did she say?!  
-You have the same hair as me! Isn't it so casual? But yours is better...-her black eyes turned into a heart shape  
-Mmm... 35% of world's population has red hair-  
-Oh, and you're so smart!-  
-No, actually, Mr. Peabody told me it-  
-Oh, and you're so attentive-  
-Hi, Lieserl, I'm Penny!-said she presenting herself  
-Oh, hi-she got even closer to Sherman.-Do you want to see something amazing?-  
Penny looked at him. He may say NO! How could he be close to that stupid, ugly, and annoyed girl? She couldn't be compared to her. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, was smart... of course that Sherman would say no.  
-Yeah, why not?-answered him  
WHAT DID HE SAY?  
-But I may ask Mr. Peabody first-He got closer to his father while Penny stood looking at him completely paralyzed.-Mr. Peabody?-  
-Yes, Sherman-  
-Can I go with Lieserl?-  
-Mmm... Where are you going to go?  
-I want to show him something, can we Mr. Peabody?-asked the girl  
Peabody wasn't sure about it.  
-Let them go, Peabody-opined Jennifer  
-Fine... but be careful, Sherman-  
-Of course, Mr. Peabody-  
''WHAT DID HE SAY?!'' was thinking Penny while Sherman walked away. How could he go to see something ''amazing'' with that horrible girl (if it could be called girl)? Well, he must be losing the choice of visiting Switzerland with her! She was losing nothing letting him go with that thing... Who was she laying? She was in love with him! And no other girl will take him away! So, she decided to follow them.

* * *

-And what do you think, Peabody?-asked Einstein to him pointing his blackboard.  
-Mmm...That is really smart, Albert-answered him starting to have a long conversation about this new discovery.  
Jennifer, tired of being out of the talk, gave her opinion.  
-Can I say something?-  
-Wait! The woman wants to give her opinion?-laughed Einstein  
-Excuse me?-  
-Oh, Jennifer, I must remember you that women are not very important in this age-added Peabody  
-What do you mean? Will women be important someday?-said Albert surprised  
-Not very much, but will be more important that now-explained him  
-EXCUSE ME?!-shouted she angrily.-Women are really important! More important than men or dogs!-  
-Anyway, women are not very clever-continued Peabody.-There is scientific studios that probe it-  
-Dogs aren't very clever either, Peabody-  
He looked at her with a superior face, which drove her mad.  
-You think you are the most intelligent creature in the world because you can solve a math calculation?-  
Peabody stopped his work with Einstein. If that's the way she wanted to play, he can follow her.  
-I AM the most intelligent creature of the world!-  
-Agh, you're so self-centered!-  
-Maybe, but with reason. You are self-centered too, and with no reason-  
-I'm not self-centered! You are it! And I can do everything you can do and even better-

Peabody was about to walk away when he heard ''I can do everything you can do and even better''. That phrase was his weakness. That's what he used to say when nobody believed in him... When nobody trusted that a dog can do everything that a human was able to do. A strange mix between anger, remorse and (secretly) admiration made him turned around to face her.

Suddenly, Einstein started to feel he wasn't part of the scene.-Oh, can we just talk about that later?-  
-What do you mean with ''I can do everything you can do and even better''?-Peabody said making a ''lady'' voice when he repeated what Jennifer said  
-Isn't it clear? I thought you were intelligent enough to get it-  
-Is that a challenge?-he asked freaking out again  
Jennifer couldn't believe he was as self-centered! Fine, he's the only dog who can speak, but it doesn't give him the due of acting as he was the best one!  
-Exactly, Peabrainy-she confirmed pointing him with one finger  
-Fine, like you want, teacher-he pointed her back  
How was possibly that she was as stubborn? Who did she think she was to front him? She will probably do nothing he will do. She will lose, of course, but she looked for it.  
''Oh, oh'' thought Einstein trying to walk away.  
-And you'll be the one who decides who the best is!-exclaimed Jennifer and Peabody at the same time to the poor Albert Einstein  
-But... you can choose it on your own!-  
-Of course than not!-opined Peabody  
-So, don't you even think in walking away!-threatened Ms. Jason  
Maybe Einstein started to understand why women will be more important in the future... they were scary.

* * *

Peabody prepared different activities to probe who was the best of them, thinking she could never do what he can do. Between the activities was included fencing, arcading, dancing, playing the piano, the guitar, and chess. Activities related to different intelligences. Einstein will be the judge who will choose who is the best.  
-Are you sure what are you going to do, Peabody?-asked (for sixth time) Einstein  
-Of course, she could never do what I do-  
-But... if she can?-  
-So, it will be a little more complicated-  
-And if she can?!-he asked again  
-What do you mean?-  
-I know I shouldn't interrupt you but... I may tell you that...-  
-Excuse me? Can we start?-opined Jennifer  
-Of course. We'll talk later, Albert-  
Einstein didn't know much about love... but he knew Peabody felt something for Ms. Jason. But he hasn't discovered it yet. And if she was better than him... he may fall in love.

They started with arcade. Jennifer made a perfect punctuation; she could hit all the three marks with no problems.  
-Impressing, Ms. Jennifer-pointed Peabody, she made a reverence to him.-But it isn't enough impressing for me-he added making her crazy again.  
The dog placed the three arrows in only one arch and, making some calculations mentally, threw the three arrows to a wood rack.  
-Ha! You failed-  
-I never fail-  
Jennifer turned around and saw how the three arrows hit the three different marks, breaking at the middle hers ones. Astonished, she looked at Peabody, who was smiling.  
-Do you wanna give up?-  
-Are you kidding me?-she made a provocative smile.-Next one, Peabrainy-  
That smile changed a little bit the way of the game.  
-Like the teacher wants-

Playing the piano is easily if you've been practicing it for twelve years as Jennifer. There couldn't be any doubt that this challenge wasn't as easy as Peabody thought. Things started to get hard. But, surprising, he didn't feel disappointed of himself or angrier... he felt... really impressed! Playing the piano she could follow every single note perfectly as well as playing the guitar. The both had talent dancing and singing, too. They should tie when they played chess, because there were only a white and a black king on the boards. Exactly, Jennifer could tie a chess game to him! She was the first one who could ever do that! It's more; she was the first creature in the world who won him fencing! Yes! She won him fencing! But which words could he say when she won him? Only one:  
-Wow!-He exclaimed completely impressed and seduced by the beautiful woman.-You won me fencing!-  
-I told you I can do everything you can do and better-  
-No, but you are... amazing! No other person could do that before!-  
-Thanks, I think-  
-You are the most talented and intelligent person I could never meet!-  
-Thanks, you're the most talented and intelligent dog I could ever meet-she smiled making he smiled too.  
The both stood a few seconds like that, smiling, forgetting about everything, and, even for a few seconds, they were the only two persons in the whole world.  
-So, do you want to know who is the winner in my opinion?-asked Einstein getting into the scene  
-Do you want to tour Switzerland with me?-asked Jennifer to Peabody ignoring Einstein  
-Of course-he said following her  
-Mmm... Fine, I'll be here... when you remember the challenge, or that I'm here...-Einstein looked at them walking away.-If I'd know this will be the ending; I can be doing more important things that being the judge of a challenge nobody cares about...-But he must confess Peabody is worth of falling in love of someone who feels something for him too.

**Hi! I hope you all enjoyed this story! I will upload a new chapter every week. They are only 11 chapters.**

**By the way, I want to say that there are soo many things that I bet they're wrong in the story about history and that stuff (I took it all from Wikipedia, so, if you have a history lesson, please don't remember this xD )**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Sherman's first kiss,Peabody's first lov

**Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2**

**Chapter 5: Sherman's first kiss, Peabody's first love**

-So, Lieserl, which it s the amazing thing you want to show me?-asked Sherman to her

They were walking through Switzerland together. Sherman wanted to see that thing, while Lieserl wanted to marry him... Yeah, they had different ideas.

-Oh, this is!-she exclaimed pointing the beautiful city.-If you aren't from here, you must know the most beautiful city from Switzerland-  
-Yeah, you're right-he started to look thoroughly at the place they were in.  
It was a simple, small, but cute Switzerland's city, really warm.

Sherman inspected every single thing of it. But the only thing Lieserl inspected was Sherman: how he reacted, how he talked, how he cleaned his glasses when a little dust was on them... she was completely in love with him! But he didn't note it yet. Maybe because Sherman's heart has already an owner: Penny Peterson. Yes, with all the mean things that she did to him, with all the crazy things that he made for her fault, with all the problems she caused... She was the only person he can love (in that way, of course). His thoughts, mind and heart were related to her in every single hour. ''Oh, Penny will love this'' ''look, it is from Penny's favorite color'' ''I wish Penny would be here to explore this city with us'', that's everything he talked about with Lieserl: Penny. But he didn't know that Penny was actually there, hid, following them, in a completely jealous state. Anyway, she didn't doubt a second to show herself when Lieserl kissed Sherman's cheek.

-Hello, Lieserl-said Penny presenting herself again  
-Agh, what is she doing here?-asked the girl  
-I came to see that ''amazing'' thing you wanted to show Sherman-she answered taking Sherman by the arm  
-I wanted to show it to Sherman-repeated Lieserl taking the other arm from Sherman.-So, stay away from him!-she pushed him close to her  
-I met him first, so, you must stay away from him!-Penny pushed him too  
Sherman didn't know what to do. He was in the half of Lieserl and Penny, and the worst part: they were pushing him to one place and to the other one. If he doesn't do something, they will take his arm out.  
-Can you stop fighting?-asked the poor boy  
-NO! Tell her that you're mine!-screamed Lieserl  
-He isn't yours! He's mine!-shouted Penny  
-TELL HER, SHERMAN!-they screamed at the same time  
-Hold on!-he moved away from the both.-What do you mean with ''I'm yours?'-  
-You know, that we're a couple-explained the red-hair girl  
-Wait! We're not a couple, I thought we were only friends!-  
-Exactly, because I'm his girlfriend!-added Penny  
Sherman started to understand the situation: Lieserl liked him and Penny was Jealous.  
-Agh, that's not true-opined Lieserl  
-Do you want to see it?-

Penny got closer to Sherman and... Kissed him! In the lips! They have kissed! The first Sherman's kiss was with Penny. Would he ever imagine this will happen when they fought at school three years ago? Would he imagine they will like each other? Of course than not! But life is unexpected and love is it even more.

-Is that true, Sherman?-asked Lieserl  
Sherman tried not to dismay after the kiss.-Mmm... Yeah, she's my girlfriend-  
-Agh... well, I don't share boyfriends with stupid girls. So, goodbye!-she decided angrily walking away from them  
Sherman looked confused at Penny when she left.-Why did you do that?-  
-Do what?-  
-You've kissed me!-  
-Is it wrong? We're 10 years old, not 5-  
-You were jealous of Lieserl?-  
-What? ME?! JEALOUS?! OF THAT THING?! NO!-  
-Fine, don't tell it to me. But I know you were it-he got closer to her.-Did you like the kiss?-

Penny smiled to him. Yeah, maybe she thought he was a completely idiot accepting Lieserl's proposition. But... she liked the kiss. It was her first kiss after all. And she felt something special when they kissed. That thing of ''butterflies'' (that she always considered it as a silliness) was true! She felt that for Sherman. And he felt the same for her. But even after kissing, they still were friends because with only ten years old they couldn't be a couple. But if something was clearly... was that when they grow up, they'll end up together.

* * *

-Isn't this beautiful?-asked Jennifer walking through the Switzerland's city with Peabody  
He looked at her. She was the most beautiful view he could ever imagine. She was so perfect, smart, fun...-Yes; it is a beautiful view-  
-I could never even imagine this...-  
-Me, either-  
-If this isn't the first time you come!-  
-Yeah... What?-he woke up.-I mean... when I came the first time I thought the same-

She just smiled. Peabody wasn't as she thought at first. He wasn't a genius dog with no feelings who didn't care of anyone else than him. He was a good person behind the image of ''genius''. More with Sherman, she could see how he really loved him.

-And why did you adopt him?-  
-I beg your pardon?-  
-Why did you adopt Sherman? You had everything any dog or person could ever want, but you fought for Sherman's custody anyway. And he wasn't a prodigy like you, he was normal, but...-  
-He isn't normal. He's especial for me-he looked at her with sincerity.-I found Sherman abandoned in a cardboard box, in the middle of a storm. He was only a baby, and I bet he has forgotten it. But, I still remember when I found him. He was completely alone, with no home, no parents... he reminds me how I was when I was a pup. So, I decided to adopt him-

He found him abandoned and adopted him? No one will do that in his place. This moved her... Peabody was the special one.

-You made a great job as a father, Peabody-

-How do you know?-

-Because of the way Sherman is. I work with children; I see a lot of kids having fights or problems at school, or being completely shy, or people who never speaks... but not Sherman. He isn't afraid of saying what he thinks, he doesn't know how to lie, how to fight, he's innocent and he looks really happy even with all the differences you two have-  
-Thank you. You're the first one, except for Sherman, who thinks I'm a good father-  
-Why?-  
Peabody didn't need to lie about that.-Because I'm a dog-

She wondered how Peabody may support living as a human being a dog and how Sherman could live a normal life being his son. It must be really complicated. It was already complicated being an ordinary human.

-It's hard being a dog and the father of a human, isn't it?-  
-Yes, taking in count that everyone in the world judges us. How can I ''talkative dog'' be a good father?-  
-Not everyone thinks that...-  
-What did you think when you saw me the first time and I told you about Sherman?-

Jennifer couldn't answer that. Of course that she was against of a dog being a human's father! But in that moment she didn't know him.

-Don't lie, you weren't agree, were you?-  
-Yes, I wasn't it. But now that I know you better, I can say that you're the best father I've met. Really, forgetting you're a ''talkative dog'', you're better than any other human-  
-Thank you, Jennifer-  
-You know, I'd rather be called ''Jen''-  
-Jen?-  
-I know you're not that kind of people who call persons for their nickname but...-  
-No! Its fine, Jen-

Peabody broke any kind of ice wall between them calling her Jen. The both could feel it.

-Which it's your first name?-  
-I don't have one...-  
-Are you going to tell me that your name is Mr. Peabody?-  
-Yes, of course-  
-Liar-she pointed smiling (with her provocative smile again).-I will ask Sherman then-  
-You will put my boy against me?-  
-Of course, what kind of teacher will I be if I don't do that?-

Peabody couldn't resist a laugh. He didn't want it to be their last trip together. They were starting to have a really good relationship going out from the father-teacher relationship. And, after that day, they will have that relationship again. It will be as it never happened. But he didn't want that. But how will he stop the obvious destiny? It didn't really matter how many excuses he could invent... that day will finish, that adventure will end... nothing can stop time, even a time machine.

Looking at the most beautiful sunset, in the most beautiful Switzerland's city, it's crazy think that the only thing Jennifer cared in that moment was Peabody. Exactly, she only cared about that strange but incredible dog that was beside her. What will happen after that day? Will they act as if nothing happened? Will they still have a father-teacher relationship? How will they do that? How will she do that? They couldn't deny something was happening between them.  
There were some many things to say...and any of the both said anything. They only watched the sunset acting as if nothing was going on.

-Mmm... Jen?-asked Peabody trying to say his thoughts  
-Yes?-  
-I was thinking that... maybe...-  
-Yes?-  
-This was a trip that made me think...-

-Hi, Mr. Peabody-said Sherman running to him.-We've been searching for you-he looked at Ms. Jason.-What were you two doing?-  
-Just enjoying the view-explained Jen  
-Enjoying the view?-asked Penny almost laughing  
-What's wrong with it, Ms. Peterson?-  
-Oh, nothing, nothing-  
-And what were you about to say, Peabody?-asked her to him  
-Mmm... Nothing, that this was a great trip after all-  
Jen's hopes fell to the floor.-Yeah, you're right-  
-And what were you two doing? Where's Lieserl?-  
-Mmm... I think we must go back home, Mr. Peabody-opined Sherman  
-You're right, Sherman. It was a long day-he got closer to his ear.-But you will tell me what happened at home anyway-  
-Agh...-protested Sherman thinking in an excuse. How will he tell Mr. Peabody that Penny kissed him? Well, he knew they liked each other, but he was only ten years old! He will tell him off... Anyway, he needed to talk about that with someone, and who can be better than his own father?

Travelling with the WABAC, even when there were four persons into it, nobody said a word. Sherman and Penny shared a few smiles in the trip, but without talking. They didn't need it; the both knew what they were thinking: their kiss. Of course that they were only children, and that kiss will be a fun anecdote when they grow up and they'll be old enough to be a couple. But what they felt when they kissed... that confirmed the thing they thought: they were really in love. It wasn't newness, almost everyone knew it or had doubts about it, but... they're best friends yet. How can a friendship turn into a courtship? Maybe... they never were actually ''friends''. Since the first second they stopped hating each other, they liked each other. Perhaps they were friends to be together. It was only an excuse.

Peabody and Jen shared a few fake smiles during the trip too. But they weren't thinking about the love that will come someday, they were thinking about the love that will leave that day. They will never see each other again, not in the same way. Peabody knew it... he felt something for her. He was really sure about that, but how will he tell it to her? She was Sherman's teacher! And she was a human! His feelings were completely inappropriate. The worst part... she wasn't in love with her, or that's what he thought. Jennifer, actually, was starting to feel something for him. Something difficult to explain, she would never imagine that she could feel something like that for him. She knew something was happening between them. But she didn't know what yet.

* * *

-It was a long night, wasn't it?-asked Peabody to Jennifer making a coffee for them  
-But it was really fun-added Jen.-A big adventure at the end-  
-Yes, I guess, it was fun after all-  
-Yeah, I never imagined a ''talkative dog'' could be as fun, Peabrainy-  
-Oh, no doubt about it, teacher-he served coffee to her.-Do you want something with it?-  
-No, it's fine. I must be leaving in a few minutes, so, I'm done with this-  
-Like you want. I'd go to see what are Sherman and Penny doing-  
-Oh, they're quiet-  
-Exactly, that's why I'm worried about it-

While Peabody walked away, Jennifer looked sadly at her coffee, expecting a kind of answer. What was going on? She has come to Peabody's house to answer her questions... but she never imagined that answer her questions will provoke her new ones... She needed to talk to him, try to fix this problem...  
She left her coffee and went to Sherman's room.

-Sherman? Penny? What are you two doi...?-Peabody got into the room and found something: they were asleep. The both fell asleep together, sitting on Sherman's bed. Well, it has been a really long night, no wonder they felt tired.  
Peabody looked at Penny's mattress at the other side of the bed. That's where she used to sleep when she stood at Sherman's house for an entire day. Peabody couldn't believe Penny was one of the reasons his boy was growing up too fast. He had his first love illusion with her. It's funny thinking that he never had his first love illusion, and his ten years old child had it.  
-Penny? Sherman?-he asked waking them up  
-Ah?-Penny opened an eye.-Mr. Peabody?-  
-Penny, you fell asleep-  
-Ah? What day is it?-  
-You must go to your bed-  
-Ah? Fine-she stood up and let herself fell (literally) to her mattress without saying anything else  
After waking up Penny, he might wake Sherman up. But he just looked at his little boy, who wasn't small any more, with a love look, wondering what will happen in the future, when he grow up.

Jennifer was decided to tell Peabody about the ''situation''. But when she got closer to Sherman's bedroom, the door was a little opened and she looked a moving image: Peabody in his most natural state, fatherhood.

Peabody put Sherman's glasses off carefully, trying not to wake him up. He took the bed's sheet and leaned Sherman with love.  
-Mr. Peabody?-he asked trying to open his eyes  
-Keep on sleeping; Sherman-he touched his face while his little darling was closing his eyes again to continue his sleep.  
-Good night...-said he before falling into a deep sleep again.-Dad...-  
Even when Peabody never let him call him dad, this time, he forgot his little mistake.  
-Good night, son-

Peabody walked away looking at his boy sleeping as an angel.

-He really loves you-said Jennifer waking him up  
-What? What are you doing here?-  
-I came to tell you that...-she felt a big lump in her throat.-I have to go now, and I saw how you treated Sherman-  
-Ah, yes, he's my son, isn't he?-  
-You are not as cold as you seem. Behind the image of ''cold talkative and scary dog'' there's a sweet doggy that wants to come out-  
-''Sweet doggy'' that wants to come out?-  
-Of course, or are you going to tell me that you're with Sherman as you were now? No! You try to be formal with him. But you can't be formal with someone who lived with you for ten years! Less when you bred him! He's your little boy, isn't he?-  
-You're trying to tell me that I try to act formal when I'm not it?-  
-Of course that you're it! But you can't be it with some persons! There's always someone who moves you, like in your case Sherman. You can't be formal with your son!-  
-He's not my son at all-  
-Yes, he is. Look, you're his father and he's your son. It doesn't really matter how much you try to hide it! You will always hand over for him-  
-So?-  
-So try to talk with Sherman! How is possibly that he calls you Mr. Peabody?-  
-It's my way to breed him, and it's working...-  
-He wants to call you dad, Peabody-  
-You think so?-  
-I can see it on his eyes, he wants to call you dad, but he calls you Mr. Peabody!-  
-Oh, right, you know that because you're such a good mother?-he asked ironic  
Jennifer felt a little sad after that question. It reminded her something: her wishes of being mother.  
-Mmm... Sorry-said Peabody when he looked her face.-I didn't want you to feel wrong-  
-No! Its fine, you're right, I don't have any due of telling you how to act as a father, when I'm not a mother-she looked at the house's door.-Now I must leave-  
-Wait! I'm sorry!-he took her by the arm.-I don't know why I said that, it just that... you make me crazy-  
-It's fine! You're right, sometimes I forget my place and... I'll go, it's really late and I'm tired-  
-Well, it's ok. See you, Jen-  
She stood a little surprised (in the best way) when he called her ''Jen''.  
-Well, its ok-she was about to walk away, but before doing it, she kissed Peabody's cheek.-See you, Peabrainy-  
-Goodbye-

That's how Peabody looked Jennifer walk away, how things changed completely between them, how the ''dog'' or ''teacher'' fact didn't care anymore, how the day ended, but, at the same time, how something so beautiful began.

* * *

-Good morning, Mr. Peabody-said Sherman sitting in the living room's table  
-Good morning, Sherman, did you sleep well?-  
-Yes, Mr. Peabody-  
-Is Penny asleep yet?-  
-Yes, Mr. Peabody-  
-What happened with Penny and Lieserl in Switzerland?-  
-Yes, Mr. Peabody...-Sherman stood a little paralyzed.-What?-  
-What happened in Switzerland? Why Lieserl wasn't with you when you came back?-

Mr. Peabody was objective. He didn't need any pretext to ask what he wanted to know. He knew something happened there, because when he asked it to Sherman he answered: ''I think we must go back home''.

-What happened?-Sherman turned out a little nervous, how will he tell him about the kiss?  
-Yes, Sherman, what happened?-  
-Well, nothing really interesting-  
-If it isn't interesting, why are you so nervous?-  
-I'm... not nervous-  
-Yes, you are, you don't know how to lie-  
-Great! You are the third person who thinks that!-  
-Sherman, don't start talking about other thing and answer me-

Which thing will he win lying?

-Lieserl brought me to a beautiful Switzerland's city and Penny followed us-he took a deep breath-Lieserl felt in love with me! But I haven't noticed it. But, apparently, Penny noticed it. So, she was jealous of her and that's why she followed us...-  
-And...?-  
-And Lieserl kissed me in the cheek, so Penny, who was hid following us, got out from her ''hiding-place'' and started to fight Lieserl because she kissed me-  
-Of course, people jealous are able of anything-  
-That's when I understood everything, and Lieserl told me we were a couple, so Penny said ''No! Because I'm his girlfriend'', Lieserl didn't believe her, so Penny...-he looked at Peabody scared.-She... kissed me to probe it to her.-  
-Hold on! It was a kiss in the cheek?-  
-No...-  
-In the hand?-  
-No...-  
-In the forehead?-  
-No...-  
-It was in your li...?-  
-Yeah...-  
-What? You two have kissed! You are only ten years old, Sherman! I absolutely forbid you to have a girlfriend with only ten years old!-  
-Yeah, I know it was wrong! But it wasn't my fault, she just... did it! And before I could understand what was going on, she was kissing me!-

Peabody looked at his boy. He knew it wasn't his fault.

-And I'm not as little as before. I know having ten years old isn't old enough but, I'm not as young-he tried to explain it  
-And which was Lieserl reaction?-  
-She just walked away angrily-  
-And your reaction?-  
-I... I stood a little surprised, I mean, I wasn't expecting that! But... I liked it-  
-Yes, I guess so-  
-No, I really liked it, I think I really like Penny. And I don't know if she feels the same for me-  
-Sherman, if she was jealous of you, she must be completely in love with you-  
-How do you know if you're really in love with a person?-asked Sherman full of curiosity. He thought Mr. Peabody will reaction in a worse way... but he just said that he wasn't old enough to have a girlfriend, which it's completely fine. And he has never talked about ''girls'' or ''love'' with his father. So, which could be a best moment to talk about it than that one?  
-Mmm... Well, Sherman...-Peabody, as all the time, started to think in a logical explanation for love or girls, but he couldn't find out one.-Love is something really complicated to explain. It doesn't really have a logical explanation, or there isn't a way to find your ''meant to be'' or that stuff... it's something that usually just happens. But if I know something, is that, when you feel it, you'll recognize it-  
-Have you ever felt it, Mr. Peabody?-  
-Mmm...-Peabody tried to remember one time he has ever felt in love... but, he couldn't find one.-No-  
-No?-Sherman stood really surprised at this answer  
-No, I haven't-

For a moment, Peabody felt so lonely. He has never felt in love... that was... sad.

-But... you received a lot of Valentines' cards! And everyone likes you!-  
-Like is not the same that love. And, about the cards, they're from people who like me as a friend-  
-Wow... I really thought you had a lot of women-  
-Me? Sherman, I'm a talkative dog who wears glasses, it's not surprising I have problems with women-  
-But... but... it doesn't matter if you're in love-  
-And I've never met someone who I'm in love with-  
Peabody didn't know why, but, suddenly, Jen's image appeared in his mind.  
-And... Ms. Jason?-asked Sherman  
-What?-  
-Are you in love with her?-  
-No, Sherman, how many times I may tell you it?-  
-But... when you were in Switzerland, I saw you two... too close-  
-What do you mean?-  
-You know what I mean... I think you're in love (the both of you)-  
-Sherman, two things: she's your...-  
-She's my history teacher and you're a talkative dog who wears glasses, I got it. But which it's the real problem? Couldn't she be an exception?-  
-No! And every time we talk we end up fighting-  
-Mr. Peabody, all great relationships begin from a place of conflict and evolve into something richer-said Sherman reminding his father what he said when he invited (secretly) Penny to their house. They had a fight at school because Penny treated him like a dog and Sherman bit her. Peabody, trying to make them friends, invited Penny family to his house without telling Sherman. But, things went wrong, and Sherman showed the girl the WABAC and lost her in Ancient Egypt and, well, you know the rest of the story. Anyway, Mr. Peabody was right about Sherman and Penny, the ended up being best friends... or more than friends.  
-Haha, really funny. But I'm not in love with her, at least, yet-  
-But if you fall in love with her, will you tell me it?-  
-Mmm... Yes...-  
-Swear it!-he screamed putting his thumb for the typical ''thumb oath''  
-Fine-he put his thumb too.-My thumb swears that if I fall in love with her, I will tell it to you-  
-Great! And are you going to invite your meant to be again?-asked Sherman talking about Ms. Jason and making fun of his father.  
He just made him a shove, playing.  
-But... confess how could the last night being qualified like?-  
-Mmm... How would you qualify it?-  
-It was... Pretty fantastic!-  
Peabody smiled to his little boy.  
-Hello, you all-said Penny getting in, interrupting his talk  
-Good morning, Penny...-Peabody winked Sherman (in revenge for his Ms. Jason commentary) and walked away.-I'll go for your breakfast-

''A crazy night'' that's how the last night could be qualified. Peabody promised himself he will only show her the WABAC, and instead of that he used it with her, and twice! But even when he lost the control of the situation a few times... it was one of the funniest nights ever! That woman was completely crazy, stubborn, clumsy, but with her he had a lot of fun. She didn't have any problem with anything. And he started to accept that stupid belief which says he is in love with her. What should be wrong then? It really didn't matter that she was Sherman's teacher, a lot of parents fall in love with their children's teacher. More if the teacher is like Jen, who is someone beautiful, intelligent, fun and... Hold on! NO! He couldn't be in love with her. But he couldn't deny it anymore; anyway he could hide it and try to conquer her secretly. What if he goes to see her at school one of these days and invites her to come to his house again as friends?

* * *

It was a Monday, and Jennifer was sitting on her desk from school when she started to remember the big adventure she lived the other night. She could never imagine that they had a time machine, and she could never imagine Peabody was as pleasing to her. He wasn't at all what she thought he was like. For her surprise, she stopped looking at him as a talkative dog... she started to look at him as another normal person in the planet. She wanted to meet him again... but he will say no, of course. He's so right... he could never meet his son's teacher, less invite her on a date... Hold on! Why was she thinking that? Why should she care about Peabody? What was wrong with her? He was a talkative dog who was completely self-centered. But... he was cute, attentive, a good father, smart and... Oh, my! She discovered what was going on: she was in love with him!  
-Hello, Jen!-exclaimed a familiar voice getting into the classroom and interrupting her thoughts  
She turned around to see her guest.  
-What are you doing here?-she asked astonished

**Hi! I hope you all enjoyed this story! I will upload a new chapter every week. They are only 11 chapters.**

**By the way, I want to say that there are soo many things that I bet they're wrong in the story about history and that stuff (I took it all from Wikipedia, so, if you have a history lesson, please don't remember this xD )**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	6. Palace of Fontainebleau pt 1

**Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2**

**Chapter 6: Palace of Fontainebleau pt. 1**

-Oh, that s the way you greet me?-asked him

-Of course. In which way should I ''greet'' you, Max?-  
Max was a handsome guy with brown hair, beautiful black eyes, and with the same age than Jennifer. He was wearing informal clothes and he had a bag on his back. He was a famous historian known in the whole world. And, even when he is really different to her, he was the Jen's ex-boyfriend.  
-I know you may be asking why I am here, but I have an excellent explanation, and an excellent proposition-  
-Proposition?-  
-Yes, do you want to work as a historian with me again?-  
Yeah, Jennifer was a historian before being a history teacher.  
-Excuse me? I'm not a historian any more. That was part of the past-  
-You know you're lying! If you could ever wish something is being a famous historian-  
-I grew up, Max-  
-How much you can grow up in two years?-  
-Why are you here? I don't know if you're seeing it but I'm working!-  
-Fine, fine. I came here because as you may know,-he sat on one of the room's desks.-There are a lot of secrets of history that historian haven't solve yet-  
-Yes, why is that related to your visit?-  
-Good question, well, you know Sherman Peabody?-  
She stood paralyzed.-Who?-  
-Sherman Peabody? Isn't he one of your students?-  
-Mmm... I'm not sure, I have a lot of children and I can't remember all their names-  
-He's got red hair, wear glasses...-  
-I know who is him, what's wrong with him?-  
-Do you know his father?-  
What did he really want?  
-No, why?-  
-Really? Well, it's a talkative dog that is incredibly intelligent-  
She reminded when Peabody told her about the qualification of ''talkative dog''.  
-Yeah... what is going on?-  
-So, do you know him?-  
-Mmm... No yet. But I've listened about him-  
-Fine. Look, we're not sure, but we can believe that they have a time machine-  
Jennifer fall from her chair when she listened ''time machine''. How was it possibly? Well, she must confess that being in every single age and making a mess in every of it, isn't a good way to keep the WABAC as a secret.  
-Are you ok?-  
-Yep-she stood up again and took a deep breath.-A time machine?-she asked with shaky hands trying to do the best for lying.-Are you crazy?-she laughed worried but trying to control the situation.-A time machine? It's clear than historian are finding nothing lately...-  
-No, it's not crazy; Jen-he took a folder from his bag.-Look! They've been in every age...-he pointed the different images from them in history.  
-I'm not agreeing with you. It's impossible they have a time machine...-she took another deep breath.-And what do you want me to do?-  
-Just try to have more information about them... We've waiting too much time to have them close-  
-What do you mean?-  
-I've met Mr. Peabody, historians tried to make him a historian, too. But he said no every time we ask it to him-  
-He might have a reason-  
-Yes, he has a time machine!-  
-And what if he does? Is his life and his time machine-  
-Jen, historians don't think only in us selves-  
-Oh, really?-she asked sarcastic  
-Of course! We want the best for all the persons, because everyone deserves to know what really happened in the past!-  
Jen looked at him. She remembered that was the reason why she loved to be a historian: she will discover what really happened in the past! And, in that way, she will help humanity, how? Well, showing the past's mistakes, so we will be better in the future.  
-At least, if he has a time machine, he's the only one who thinks in himself!-continued Max.-I mean, it's not something from him really, it belongs to history!-  
Jen didn't want to admit it... but he was a little right...  
-So, help me, please-  
But it didn't change the promise that she made with Peabody.  
-No! I won't help you this time-she answered convinced  
This answer surprised Max. Jennifer always gave it up with him. She always did what he wanted... and if she says no, it may be because of only one thing.  
-You have met someone else?-  
-I beg your pardon?-  
-Have you met someone else?-  
-What?-  
-If you're repelling my proposition it may because of only one thing: you are in love with someone-  
-What? No! I'm completely alone-  
-So? What's stopping you?-  
Of course that Peabody was stopping her, but she couldn't tell it to him. She has promised she will never talk anyone about the WABAC. So, she needed an excuse.  
-I'm still angry with you-she lied  
-Oh, that's the reason why you're so cold-he got really closer to her  
Jennifer used to lose herself when he got closer... But she didn't feel that way now.  
-Exactly, and I can't help you...-  
-But you only have to bring information. Sherman is ten years old, he might tell you some stuff or...-  
-You think because Sherman is a child he's what? An idiot?-  
-No, but he isn't a genius-  
-Agh... You never liked children- he will never do what Peabody did for Sherman, he didn't understand that kind of things.-I'm off this time-  
-But we can be in a way back-  
Jen paralyzed again.-WABAC?-  
-Yes, as historians-  
No, definitely no. She couldn't do that, she couldn't betray Peabody.  
-Please, Jen-he took her by the Arm.-I know you want to do it-  
Jennifer was about to slap his face when another person got into the classroom.  
-Max Miller?-screamed Peabody looking at them  
''Oh, my!'' thought Jen trying not to dismay.  
-Oh, Mr. Peabody I haven't seen you in years!-he said greeting him. Peabody limited to say yes with his head.  
-Me either Mr. Miller, can I ask you what are you doing here?-he looked at Jennifer wondering what was going on  
-He is my...-she did her best to say It.-Ex-boyfriend-  
-Is he?!-he inspected him as saying ''this idiot was your boyfriend?''  
-What are you doing here?-asked Max  
-Mr. Peabody came because of... Sherman! Yes, he had a problem at school and I called him, right?-  
-Of course, Ms. Jason. So, can we start talking about this problem-he said pointing Max.-Because I didn't know teachers could be visit while they're working for their ex-boyfriends-  
-You're right, Max, you have to leave-said Jen  
-Fine-he got closer to Jen's ear.-Think about it and call me, ok?-  
-Fine, leave now!-  
While he walked to the door Peabody made signs of ''what is going on?''.  
-It's a long story, Peabody. What are you doing here?-  
-Mmm...-after seeing Jen and Max together, he reminded something: he was a talkative dog who wears glasses and a red bowtie. How can he even compare himself with a handsome guy like Max?-Nothing... Sherman forgot a book at home so I brought here to him, that's all-  
-Oh, fine-her hopes of him inviting her on a date started to fall down.  
-So, he's your ex-boyfriend?-  
-Yes... It's something that I would not like to talk here-she added sitting down on his desk again  
-And why did he come back? You know, he's a famous historian, one of the worse ones, in my opinion-  
-It's a long story...-how will he tell him what Max said?  
-Fine-Peabody wouldn't give up, he needed to know what happened between them and the most important thing he needed to know if she's still feeling something for him.-When do you want to talk about it?-  
-In no day of the future-  
-I was thinking in a past's day? What do you think about Renaissance?-  
She looked at him wondering if he really came to the school for Sherman.  
-Maybe...-  
-What do you think of this...?-  
-Saturday? At...?-  
-7 o'clock-  
-Perfect!-screamed the both at the same time smiling. If there was something they can't deny, is that they are really similar.  
The school's bell started to ring.  
-Oh, I must leave now...-he said making sings with his hands of being leaving  
-See you, Peabrainy-  
-See you, teacher-  
When he left, Jennifer stood at her desk laughing. ''Peabrainy''... That's the best nickname he could ever have. Even when at the beginning ''Peabrainy'' and ''teacher'' made them hate each other... Now, those names were... especial for them. She couldn't deny it, she felt something for Peabody... she wasn't sure about what, but she knew it wasn't a ''friendship feeling''. She needed to talk about it to him... and which is a best place (or age) than Renaissance?

* * *

''Another weekend with Jen as a guest'' thought Peabody preparing something for her in the kitchen. Just for being ready, and don't have the same problem as they had last week. Even when he liked pizza, he prefers cooking his own food.

Suddenly, someone ringed. But before he could do anything, Sherman appeared and went running to open the door.

-Wait, Sherman!-he run and opened It.-You look really excited about this visit-  
-I'm it every time she comes. But I'm not talking about Ms. Jason-  
Hold on... What did he say?  
-Sherman! Have you done what I think you've done?-  
-If you're thinking I invited Penny for let you and Ms. Jason alone, yes I did-  
-Sherman! I didn't invited Ms. Jason so she'll like me!-  
-So why did you invite her?-  
-Because of...-Peabody couldn't find a kind of explanation  
-Hi, Sherman-said Penny getting in.-Hi, Mr. Peabody, where's your girlfriend?-  
-Hold on! What did she say?-  
-He's at the negation stage-explained Sherman to her  
-Oh, right-  
-You know that I'm still here, don't you?!-exclaimed Peabody without understanding his boy and his friend or girlfriend... or whatever she is for him after kissing.  
-And when are we going to go today, Mr. Peabody?-asked Sherman  
-Renaissance-  
- Renaissance?-screamed Penny.-Wait! That's when people used to wear beautiful dresses?-  
-Exactly, Penny. And when people lived in castles-added Sherman  
-Only rich people, Sherman-opined Mr. Peabody  
-But we'll be part of the ''rich people''?-asked the girl  
-Of course, Penny-answered Sherman  
-Oh, and they used to have amazing parties as in movies? Can we go to one of those parties?-asked Penny excited.-Wait! What should I wear? Will I meet a queen?-  
-Oh, we can go to France! While Francisco I was the king! You'd love the Palace of Fontainebleau!-  
-Sherman!-Peabody interrupted their plans.-First of all: you're grounded!-  
-What? Why?-  
-Because you invited Penny without telling me, again!-  
-You did that once too-  
-Don't try to change the topic of the conversation!-He got closer to Penny.-And Ms. Peterson, I think your parents should know all the things that you've done with my son lately-  
-What do you mean? I only went with him to Old west-  
Peabody wasn't talking about that. He was talking about the kiss, a kiss that was completely inappropriate for ten years old kids.

-You know what I mean!-he pointed to Sherman.-Why didn't you tell me she will come?-  
-Because you won't be agree, Mr. Peabody-  
-And if I'm not agreeing with something, you'll do it anyway? Without even talk to me about it?-  
-Agh, you do the same for me sometimes-  
Sherman was every time more rebel. Peabody didn't know how to deal with him sometimes. What will happen when he'd become a teenager?  
-But I do it because I think it's the best for you!-  
-Well, I did it because of that too-  
-You think inviting your ''friend'' to have an excuse for let me alone with Jennifer is doing the best for me?!-  
-Yeah... isn't it?-  
-No!-suddenly Jen appeared in the door, in front of Penny and Sherman, but behind Peabody, so he didn't note It.

-You're completely wrong if you think that about me and Jennifer, she's just a friend. And you all are taking conclusions without any probe and...-  
-Mmm... Mr. Peabody?-Sherman pointed Ms. Jason, who was exactly behind Peabody without understanding the situation  
-No! You're grounded! And you won't invite Penny to come for an entire month for disobey me!-  
-But Mr. Peabody!-  
-And don't make any excuse and...-  
-Hey!-said Jen getting in  
-Hello, Jen, I haven't seen you!-said Peabody in that awkward moment  
-JEN?!-exclaimed Penny and Sherman at the same time. They were scared when he called her Jennifer, so, of course they're completely worried after hear that he called her Jen. It's that Peabody never calls people for their nickname.  
-What were you talking about before I came?-she asked  
-Mr. Peabody was grounding me because I invited Penny ''without his permission''-explained Sherman imitating Peabody when he repeated his words  
-Can we just change the topic of the conversation?-proposed Penny  
-Yes, I'm agree with her-opined Jen  
-So, are we going to Rennasence?-asked the girl excited  
-Renaissance, Penny-corrected Sherman  
-Whatever! Can we, Mr. Peabody?-

* * *

-1540, France-explained Peabody going out from the WABAC  
-Francisco I's reign-continued Jen  
-He was the first French king who supported the Renaissance's idea, cause' he loved everything from Italy-  
-In fact, he embarked himself in one of his biggest projects on his reign-  
-The Palace of Fontainebleau-  
-Exactly...-  
-I can't actually believe that knowing a lot about history is something attractive for them-whispered Sherman to Penny

They got closer to a big palace in front of them. Peabody knocked the door. A young beautiful woman with a gaudy green dress came out.  
-Prince of England?!-she exclaimed before looking at the dog and his boy.-Peabody? What are you doing here?-  
-Who's she?-asked Sherman  
-She's the Francisco king's wife: Leonor-  
-Oh, Sherman?-asked she getting closer to him.-Aw! You've grown up a lot! I've met you when you were only a babe!-  
-Really?-  
She inspected him.-You've became a handsome young boy! How old are you now?-  
-Mmm... I'm ten-  
-Aw! You're so cute!-she looked at Penny.-Who's she?-  
-I'm Penny Peterson-  
-Is she your girlfriend?-  
-What?!-exclaimed the both at the same time  
-We're only friends! We're only ten years old!-they tried to explain (while Peabody was looking at them as saying ''really? You do care about your age?'')  
-Aw! Aren't they cute? You're so young and you're denying your feelings!-she looked at Jen.-Who's she, Peabody? Your girlfriend?-  
-What?!-exclaimed they.-We're only... friends!-  
- I'm Sherman's teacher-  
-Yes, and I'm a dog!-  
-Aw! Aren't they cute? You're so old and you're from different species and you're denying your feelings!-she made sings to the palace.-Please, please! Come in! I bet Francisco will be really pleasant for your visit-  
-What did you mean with: you're so old? How old you think I am?-asked Jen following her, but she didn't answer, maybe because she wasn't listening, she was so concentrated in the preparations for the party that will be celebrated that night.  
-Oh, you're staying for the party, aren't you?-asked Leonor  
-Well, we came for visit but...-  
-Yes, we are-screamed Sherman before his father could finish speaking  
Peabody just made a ''snarl look'' to his son.  
-Oh, and what are you two going to wear?-asked she to Penny and Jennifer  
They looked to their dresses. They were a typical blue little dress with delicate white itemized on its upper part for Penny and another typical white dress with different castrates on its upper part for Jennifer. They were really simple, not for an important Renaissance party.  
-What is wrong with our dresses?-asked Penny  
-Oh, little Sherman's girlfriend... That kind of dresses aren't the appropriate ones for an important party on the Palace of Fontainebleau-  
-And how should we dress up like? We don't have another dress, do we?-asked she to Sherman, who just said no with his head. The WABAC had a lot of different clothes for every age, but their clothes were really simple, so they won't emphasize from the rest of the people.  
-Oh, you won't be dressed up that way for tonight's party-she started to think what to do.-Oh, but I have some dresses you can use!-she took Jen's hand  
-Hold on!-screamed Jen and Peabody at the same time  
-What? I'm only going to make them up and embellish them! You must trust me-  
-So, it's gonna be like a beauty parlor?-asked Penny  
-Yes, something like that-  
-I'm in!-she said following her  
-Wait! You can't go alone-opined Peabody stopping her  
-So, Ms. Jason! Come with me!-  
-But... I'm not really sure about it-  
-What? She's a queen!-exclaimed Penny wanting to go.-And Mr. Peabody, you will have time to talk to Sherman alone and give him lessons about history again...-  
-You must confess she's good trying to get what he wants-commented Sherman to his father  
-Fine... I'll go with you-decided Jennifer  
-Yes!-celebrated she  
-But you must be back in an hour...-tried to say Peabody, but he was interrupted  
-We'll be back in the party this night-decided Leonor  
-What? How many time you need to change your dress?-asked Peabody  
-Agh, men, they don't understand how important is to choose an adequate dress for the adequate skin color, and then, the make-up which it's a really important decision, too. And we don't have to forget about the overdressed. Can you imagine how will we look without an adequate overdressed?-  
-You'll look disheveled?-asked Sherman

-No! We'll look horrible! All our work will be for nothing! Oh, and we have to choose our accessories-She took the girls' hands again.-Well, we must go to prepare ourselves!-screamed Leonor taking Jen by the arm.-Let's see you again this night!-she went up some stairs with Penny and Jennifer with her.  
Peabody and Sherman didn't understand how a pretty dress as important is for women. Maybe because they were men, maybe because they didn't know so much about women, perhaps it was something normal, but they'll be three hours dressing up? Why don't they dress with the first dress they see? Who really cared about their dress?  
-You know why accessories are important for women, Sherman?-  
-No, Mr. Peabody, why?-  
-Because they need to wear something ''over-the-dressed''-said Peabody making a joke referring to the ''overdressed''.  
-Hahaha-laughed Sherman.-I got it!-He laughed.-But it isn't funny anyway-

**Hi! I hope you all enjoyed this story! I will upload a new chapter every week. They are only 11 chapters.**

**By the way, I want to say that there are soo many things that I bet they're wrong in the story about history and that stuff (I took it all from Wikipedia, so, if you have a history lesson, please don't remember this xD )**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	7. Palace of Fontainebleau pt2

**Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2**

**Chapter 7: Palace of Fontainebleau part 2**

-Right! Now we must choose the dresses!-exclaimed Leonor running side by side showing Penny and Jennifer different kind of dresses. They didn t like most of them (they were too flashy for them), but after a lot of proves, they could find a perfect dress for Penny: she chose a beautiful light blue dress with a lot of ribbons from the same color of the dress hanging from it, with a big light blue bun in one side of the dress.  
Penny felt in love with this dress since the first second she saw it.  
She was really excited about being with a French queen, and choosing clothes with her! But what she was most excited about was because she will (finally) surprise Sherman. He does surprises for her every time. And she can t surpass them. But if she dresses as a beautiful queen, she will give him a big surprise...

-What do you think about this wig?-asked Leonor getting closer to Penny  
-I won't wear a wig!-  
-But you need an overdressed!-  
Jennifer was feeling all the opposite to Penny. For her, being with a stupid French queen who couldn't do anything was completely boring. So, when she listened the word ''overdressed'' she reminded a joke.  
-Oh, you know why accessories are really important for women?-  
-Oh, is a joke?! I love jokes-the queen started to jump excited.-I don't know, why?-  
-Because we need to wear something ''over-the-dressed''-  
-Hahaha-she laughed.-I don't get it-  
-Because of overdressed, it meant... Agh, forget it-  
-Wow! You're really bad telling jokes-added Penny  
-Excuse me, Ms. Peterson?-  
-I mean, your jokes are so complicated to understand, and if you understand them, they aren't funny-  
-Thanks... for your... honesty-  
Penny looked at her confused.-You're weird-  
-What? Why?-  
-Because you remind me two persons who are completely different-  
-I remind you someone? Who?-  
-You remind me Mr. Peabody sometimes, and another times Sherman-  
-Why?-  
-Because sometimes you're cold, smart, and you tell bad jokes, like Mr. Peabody. But others times you're clumsy, funny, and cute, like Sherman-  
-Mmm... So?-  
-So, maybe because of that, or perhaps because you're nice to them, they really like you... Specially Mr. Peabody-  
-Well, we're friends and...-  
-Are you in love with him?-  
-What?-  
-Listen, if you're really in love with Mr. Peabody, you can continue using the WABAC with him and being his ''friend''-  
-But if not?-  
-If not, leave-she got closer to her.-I know you only see a talkative dog and his adoptive human boy, but... they are amazing persons, and they don't deserve to be hurt. So, please, don't hurt them-  
-Why should I do that? I don't wanna hurt anyone-  
-But you're giving Mr. Peabody hopes! Love hopes! And if you feel nothing for him, he will be hurt and Sherman too. And you'll injure that little and weak family. So, think about it, fine? Because Peabody is the only thing Sherman has, and Sherman is the only thing Peabody has... If you hurt one of them, you'll hurt the both-  
-I won't hurt any of them-  
-So, you feel something for him?-  
Jennifer looked at Penny, why should she tell it to her? What if she's in love with him? What if not? It's Jennifer's life, not hers. But, she didn't want to hurt Sherman or Peabody... She knew that she felt something for him... but she wasn't sure about what.  
Jennifer only inclined her head and closed her eyes.  
-YOU FEEL SOMETHING FOR HIM!-Screamed Penny smiling.-Oh, this is so amazing! I'd tell it to...-  
-NO! No one can know it! No yet-  
-But you'll tell him, won't you?-  
-Yes, of course. But I will do it-  
-When?-  
-Tonight-  
-Fine... It's your choice, but I must advise you that I'm not good keeping secrets...-  
-Are you threating me?-  
-No, I'm just telling you that I won't tell it to anyone, but maybe I'll tell them about it accidently... So, just try to tell it to them before I'll do it-  
-I found Jen's dress!-exclaimed Leonor  
-My dress?-she asked  
-Yes! Yes! It's so cute! Perfect for you!-  
She wasn't really sure of trusting her about ''cute things'', she thought everything was cute!  
-Well, let me see it-  
-Is this one-said the queen showing her a beautiful red dress. It was completely red in the upper part and in the lower part it was white and red. It had two buns two, but they weren't showy, they were only a detail. The dress wasn't as flashy as Penny's one, but it was amazing anyway. Jen must admit it: Leonor made a great job.  
-Did you like it?-asked Leonor exciting  
-No, I loved it! It's so... cute!-she exclaimed.-And it will look perfectly in me-  
-I know! Well, now that we all have dresses, we must look for the overdressed!-she took a box with wigs out.-Who wants one?-  
Penny and Jennifer looked at each other scared: they won't wear a wig!

* * *

-Mr. Peabody, when was the last time you came to meet Francisco?-  
-It was nine or ten years ago, Sherman-  
-Oh, you came here when I was a baby?-  
-Exactly, Sherman-  
-Oh, in that case, he will be really happy to see you-  
-I think so-  
They were walking through the palace trying to find him.  
-How do you know how to talk to kings, Mr. Peabody?-  
-Well, it's really easy, Sherman. The only things you need are being sure of yourself and never curse them or say even something sarcastic about them. You must show them respect, Sherman-  
-Oh, I got it-said Sherman when suddenly Francisco appeared in front of them.  
-Good afternoon majesty-said Peabody inclined  
-Peabody? I haven't seen you in years!-he looked at Sherman.-Is that Sherman?-  
-Mmm... Yes, majesty-answered Sherman  
-When did you grow up?-he got closer to him.-You're so... You're taller than your father!-he said pointing that now Sherman was a head taller than his father.-How old are you now?-  
-Well, I'm ten-  
-Ten! I saw you when you were about to be one year old! But look at you! You're a handsome young guy! Is there a girl over there?-  
-Mmm... No! Well, maybe... Ok, yes-  
-Ah, interesting! Because I got married when I was only twenty years old-  
-But he won't get married as young; he will be at least thirty years old to get marry-explained Peabody  
-Thirty years old?-screamed Sherman. That's too old!  
-Of course, Sherman-  
Getting married, that's another thing he never talked about with Mr. Peabody. Of course his father wouldn't like this idea very much, but he can't deny it... Someday he will grow up, won't he?  
-Don't worry Sherman! Thirty years can pass too fast!-said Francisco.-And what about you, Peabody?-  
-What?-  
-Have you got married? Or met someone?-  
-Me? No! Of course that not-  
-Oh, really? Because my wife told me something-  
-Your wife?-  
-Aha, she told me she was with the Peabody and Sherman's girls-  
Great! He knew meeting Leonor wasn't the best idea.  
-But they aren't ''our girls''!-added Sherman.-I mean, they aren't officially the couple of any of the both-he explained  
-Officially? What do you mean?-  
-I mean I like Penny and Mr. Peabody likes Ms. Jason, but they aren't our couples yet-  
-I don't like Ms. Jason!-  
-But he's at negation state-finished Sherman  
-Oh, right-  
Peabody looked at his boy, decided to tell him a big NO, but... Hold on! What if he was really in the negation state?  
-Well, don't stay there, tell me how is life like?-

* * *

After a long talk with Francisco, Sherman and Peabody found out it was the party's time! They were to the principal hall where the party will take place. It was a really big salon with tables for eating in the left side and an empty space for dancing in the right. In the half of the sides there was a big stair where persons where named before they got into the party. The completely hall was full of decorations that were really simple, but they fit with the big white and flashy wigs that people used to wear then.  
-You think Ms. Jason and Penny will be wearing white wigs, Mr. Peabody?-  
-I'm not sure, I guess so, they were dressed up by Leonor-  
-Oh, you're right-  
Suddenly, the queen went down the stairs.  
-Where are Penny and Ms. Jason?-asked Sherman to her  
-Who's Ms. Jason?-  
-Jennifer-  
-Ah, they are over there!-she said pointing the stairs where they were coming down

Peabody and Sherman got completely paralyzed. Penny and Jennifer were... really... beautiful. They were dressing two amazing dresses who fit perfectly with them and they weren't wearing a wig! Sherman concentrated his eyes only in Penny and Peabody concentrated his eyes only in Jennifer, and they forgot about everything in that moment. The only thing the two cared then were the most beautiful women in the world: Penny and Jennifer.

Sherman was the first one who woke up, maybe because Penny was the first one who came down.  
-Wow, Penny! You're... beautiful-  
-Thanks-  
-I'm not saying you weren't it before wearing the dress, I mean you look even more beautiful-  
She smiled.-I know-she took his hand and Sherman couldn't avoid a little nervous laugh.  
Peabody concentrated himself in Sherman again when Penny took him by the hand. He reminded the ''kiss'', the ''growing up'' and the ''girlfriend'' fact. And Jennifer reminded the ''student's father'', the ''dog'' and the ''impossible love'' fact. So, she started to go down the stairs thinking in the talk that she had with Penny... She started to ignore the stairs... Well, she finished stumbling with one of the last stairs and in the Peabody's arms again.  
-Mmm... This is awkward-she said after being ''caught up'' by Peabody.-I'm sorry-she stood up again.-You know, I'm a little absentminded. Sometimes I start thinking about different stuff...-she started to walk away from him (without looking where she was going).-And I stop concentrating about what I am doing and I stumble and...-She stumbled again with a stair and Peabody caught her again.-Exactly, like it has happened just now...hehehe-she stood up but, this time, she made herself sure of being far away from the stairs.  
Peabody looked at her confused but amused. It was the third time she fell over and he caught her up.  
-It's fine-he said stopping her explanation  
-Ok-she said putting a lock of hair behind her ear and putting a shy smile  
-So, what do you think?-asked Leonor (interrupting Sherman with Penny and Peabody with Jennifer).-Did you like how they are dressed up like?-she said pointing their dresses.-But they didn't want to wear a wig-  
-I love Penny's look, she's flawless. No, she's precious-opined Sherman  
-Thank you! I knew I was good, but I didn't know I was as good-added Leonor.-What do you think about Jen, Peabody?-  
-She... let me speechless-said finally Peabody  
-Aw! Thank you! I know I don't deserve your compliments but...-she noted that as Sherman as Peabody weren't listening, they were smiling and flirting with Penny and Jen.-All right, I'll let you alone-she walked away.-Then they say they're not in love...-

* * *

-Hey, let's go to explore France-proposed Penny to Sherman  
-Yes! That's a good idea!-he called his father.-Mr. Peabody?-  
-Yes, Sherman?-  
-Can I go with Penny to explore France?-  
-Mmm... You two...-he couldn't forget the ''kiss'' fact, but, well, he must trust him.-Of course, Sherman. Just take care of you, ok? And don't go far away from here!-  
-Sure, Mr. Peabody. And thanks!-he said running away with her  
Peabody stood a little sad. But he was starting to surpass this Penny subject.  
-Are you ok?-asked Jen beside him  
-Yes, I'll be ok-he decided smiling

* * *

-Isn't this amazing, Sherman?-asked Penny while they were walking through the palace's garden under a starry sky  
-Yeah, this is fantastic-  
The big garden from the palace was full of trees that apparently were organized, because they were put in a way that every tree was in a perfect order.  
-Mr. Peabody may love this-said Sherman  
-Talking about him... he was a bit... strange with me today, do you know why?-  
-Mmm... Well, it's just that... I told him about our kiss-  
-What?-  
-Well, he asked me what happened and I, apparently, don't know how to lie, so I told him what happened-  
-And which was his reaction?-  
-Well, he reacted in a better than what I thought-  
-Oh, thanks goodness, because if he treats me in that way and he reacted fine, how will he treat me like if he reacts in a bad way?-  
-He's angry because we're only ten years old and it isn't an appropriate age for having our first kiss. But he's still trying to surpass it-  
-Ok. Can I be sincere with you, Sherman?-  
-Of course-  
-I'm really jealous of you-  
-Why?-  
-Because your father really cares about you! My father scarcely knows that I'm alive. He doesn't care about me... He worries more about his phone that about me-  
-I don't think so... he's only a busy man and...-  
-Don't try to defend him. He never cared about me; my mother does, but not him. And I don't even know why... Maybe he thinks his cellphone is more interesting than me-  
-Well, if he doesn't care about you, he must be an idiot-  
-Why?-  
-Because he's losing the chance of being with the best girl of the world-  
She smiled to him. Sherman always loved her smile, her hair... her eyes...  
-Oh, Look!-screamed Penny looking astonished at a couple of musicians practicing with their instruments.  
Penny always liked music, but Sherman never had a chance for dancing with her. That's when he got an idea.  
-Can I have this dance, Ms. Lady?-he made a reverence to her.  
-Of course, Sir-she returned the reverence to him.  
They got closer. Penny took his hand and Sherman took her by the waist. And, trying to follow the music musicians were playing, they started an improvised dance together. When musicians saw them, they started to play more beautiful music for them. At the beginning, they only took steps to one side to the other. Then, they started to dance turning all around the garden. They had no idea of what they were doing, or they weren't sure if that kind of music was danced in that way, but they didn't care. After Sherman made Penny turn around a few times, she went up a fountain that was in the garden and Sherman went up, too, following her. They started dancing on the fountain's edge. That dance was with no doubt the most romantic, funniest, and unforgettable one. More counting that, at the end, Sherman slid with the water from the fountain and the both finished completely wet into it.  
-Oh, sorry-he said  
-Haha, you're completely wet!-she laughed  
-You must see yourself in a mirror-  
-Oh, yeah?-she splashed him, and he splashed her back.  
With no doubt, that was the best night of their lives yet.

* * *

-Oh, Peabody, look at this!-was screaming Jennifer running side by side, discovering new things. She was excited about every single thing, as a vas, or a kind of old lantern, or, even when the dishes! She was really easily to get excited; she wasn't as Peabody in that way. He was more difficult to impress, he has seen it all... except a woman with children's eyes.  
-Yes, that's amazing-said Peabody following her  
They were talking about the different important Renaissance people when a young man got closer to Jen.  
-Oh, I'm sorry I'm annoying you, but your beauty is impossible to ignore, Ms. Lady-  
-My beauty?-asked Jen almost laughing  
-Exactly-he made a reverence.-Can I have this dance?-  
-Mmm...-She looked at Peabody who was looking at her like ''of course than not''.-Yes, I don't see why not-she said taking the stranger's hand and looking at Peabody as saying ''in your face''.  
Maybe the only thing that Jennifer apparently wanted to do was drive Peabody crazy. But he won't give up as easily.

-If that's the way you want to play, Jen, that's the way I'll play-  
-What's your name?-asked the stranger  
-I'm Jennifer Jason-  
-Oh, nice name, mysterious...-  
-Mmm...My name is not really...-  
-Oh, excuse me for interrupting-said Peabody getting in the scene  
-What do you want?-asked the stranger  
-I just want to dance with Ms. Jason, if she wants, of course-he added extending his hand (or paw) to her  
-Well, it's the beautiful lady's choice-  
''Beautiful lady?'' If she's gonna be with a stupid male chauvinist guy, at least, she prefers someone who she feels something for.  
-I'd rather dance with Peabrainy-she decided walking away from that Guy.-By the way, how are you going to dance with me? I mean you're...-  
-Smaller?-  
-Mmm... Yes-  
-Don't worry about that-he went up a table being as taller as dance with her  
-You're completely crazy!-  
-Ah...I'm...-  
-I like that-she admitted taking his paw and starting to dance.-I must confess I've never imagined we could be dancing together someday-  
-Less in the Renaissance-  
-Ha, you're right-  
-So, I must confess that you're the first woman who has ever danced with me-  
-Really?-asked she really surprised  
-Yes, is it as strange?-  
-No, it's only that you don't look as a guy with problems with women-  
-I'm not a guy, with saying that, it's more than obvious the real problem-  
Jen looked at him. She knew he must feel so lonely sometimes. Even his son is in love with a girl.  
-And have you ever felt in love?-  
-No-  
-Well, maybe that's the reason why you have problems with women! Maybe if you fall in love, she won't care about the ''talkative dog'' fact-  
-Perhaps... But until I find a woman who loves me as much as ignore that I'm a dog, I will die-  
-That's really positive, Peabrainy-said Jen sarcastic  
-Thanks, teacher-  
Jennifer made her provocative smile again, driving him crazy but, this time, for her. He wasn't so sure about it... But he felt it. He felt in love with Jennifer Jason; the Sherman's history teacher, a human, a woman who dated a guy who made Peabody hate historians... But love is as unexpected.  
-So... I haven't asked you yet about Max Miller-  
-Oh, yeah... I was hoping you'll forget it-  
-So?-  
-Before being a history teacher I was a historian, or I tried to be it, that's when I met Max. We've hanged out for a year, but we had a fight... And well, everything ended-  
-I'm sorry-  
-Oh, never mind! It's better in that way, we were really different-  
-I'm not agree with that-said Peabody turning her  
-With what?-  
-I don't think persons end up cause ''they're different''. That's only an excuse for accepting that they never really loved each other. They only were in love, which it's different of loving someone-  
-So, you think two persons who are completely different can be a couple?-  
-No, I think there can't be two persons completely different. Always there's something in common between two persons. But, always there are differences-  
-Really smart thought, Peabody-  
-Thanks, I knew it, but thank you anyway-they continued dancing while Peabody went up different stuff for following Jen.-Can I ask you something?-  
-Of course-  
-Yesterday, when I said that you weren't a mother yet you were...-  
-I'm infertile-  
-What?-  
-Yes, I can't have children-  
Peabody understood her sadness. Even he, before meeting Sherman, felt something was missing in his life (he didn't know it was the necessity of having someone to love). He used to feel so lonely...  
-My first name is Hector-  
-What?-  
-My first name is... That one...-  
-Hector Peabody is your name?-  
-Yeah... But don't you ever call me Hector! Right?-  
-Alright if you don't tell anybody what I told you, right?-  
-Deal, teacher-  
-Deal, Peabrainy-they continued dancing a few seconds more.

Jen ignored that the song they were dancing was about to finish, but, Peabody didn't. So, when before the musicians played the last note, Peabody went down from the table he was and inclined Jennifer, till she was in his arms again. As if she stumbled again and he caught her up.

-And... which was the most amazing seen you've ever seen?-she asked a little awkward, but comfortable at the same time, being in his arms again.  
-You-he admitted almost forgetting about everything else.

They stood like that, face to face, for a few seconds. They were so close that all the words they couldn't say before were saying in their looks. They were so close that they only thing they could look at were each other. They were so close that... They could kiss... So? Which was the real problem? If he's in love with her and she's in love with him too. Who cares if Peabody is a talkative dog? Who cares if Jennifer is Sherman's teacher? Who cares if something like love is happening to them! Why should they deny their feelings? Why couldn't they kiss? The only thing they care then were they, the secrets they have told, and the beautiful dance they had together. That's everything for them then.  
Peabody touched Jen's face. And Jen's face got closer to his one. They were only two centimeters away. The both closed their eyes and were getting closer, and closer and...

**Hi! I hope you all enjoyed this story! I will upload a new chapter every week. They are only 11 chapters.**

**By the way, I want to say that there are soo many things that I bet they're wrong in the story about history and that stuff (I took it all from Wikipedia, so, if you have a history lesson, please don't remember this xD )**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	8. The fight

**Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2**

**Chapter 8: The fight**

-Mr. Peabody!-screamed Sherman looking for him

-Ah?-he got away from Jen (yeah, they didn't kiss).-Sherman?-he looked at his boy completely wet beside Penny.-What happened to you? To you two?-  
-Mmm... We've slid in a garden's fountain-explained Sherman and Penny at the same time  
-What? You've slid? Agh...-  
-What happened?-asked Jennifer when she saw them.-Oh, you're completely wet-  
-We must leave now so you can put on dry clothes-  
-Oh, but we haven't eaten yet!-protested Penny  
-You must think about it before playing closer to a fountain! You can get a cold-  
-That's not true!-she said, but Sherman sneezed giving the reason to Peabody's theory.  
Peabody put his jacket off and put it on Sherman.-Let's go to the WABAC-  
-Yeah, cuz we must go ''way back''-added Jennifer making Peabody laugh  
-Hahaha-laughed Sherman too.-I got it-he added.-But it isn't funny anyway-

* * *

-It was a great night after all-decided Sherman drying his hair  
-Yeah, it was-confirmed Penny drying her hair too  
-Maybe, but can you two tell me how can you fall inside a fountain?-asked Peabody  
-Well, we were... sitting in its edge-explained the girl  
-Sure, and I'm going to believe you...-  
-You must trust us, Mr. Peabody-added Sherman  
Peabody looked at his boy. He was growing up too fast, and, even when he distrusted in their version, he needed confidence. Let's hope he deserve it.  
-Fine, I'll believe you this time. Maybe because I don't want to know what really happened, perhaps because you're right, Sherman, I must trust you-  
-Finally...-whispered Penny  
-Are you alright?-asked Jen getting in  
-Yes, Ms. Jason-said Sherman  
-I'd rather be called Jen-  
-Oh, ok-  
-Can I call you Jen, too?-asked Penny  
-I think so...-  
Penny reminded what Jen has confessed her.  
-Oh, Sherman. I want to see what you wanted to show me before!-she said taking him by the arm.  
-I wanted to show you something?-  
-Yes...-she winked her eye  
-Ah? Why did you wink your eye?-  
-Sherman! Let's go to see that stuff!-she said trying to make signs for telling him ''let's go and let your father and Jen alone''  
-I don't get it-  
She got closer to his ear.-Let's leave your father alone with Jen-  
-Ah, why didn't you tell me to it before?-  
-Agh... Just let's go-  
He stood up.-I... remember... what you wanted to show me-  
-But she said you wanted to show something to her-corrected his father  
-I mean... that! Exactly... Because I... I... I...-  
-We must go-decided Penny taking him by the arm  
-Ok, that was weird-admitted Peabody  
-Yes, well, children are that way, aren't they?-opined Jen  
-Maybe you're right... Well, now that we're alone, can I ask you something?-  
-Sure-  
-Why did your ex-boyfriend come to see you?-  
-Mmm... No reason-  
-Liar-  
-He... came because of...-  
-Of me?-  
-What?-  
-Tell me it, ok? I know he wanted me to be a historian. He REALLY wanted to, but I said no-  
-Why?-  
-Because they think I have a time machine which one I travel through time and that's the reason why I appear unexpectedly in every single age, isn't it a stupid theory?-  
Stupid theory? He might be kidding.  
-Maybe, but they're right-  
-Without any serious probe, they just think that they're completely right and that they're genius. That's perhaps the reason why they figured out everything wrong in history-  
-Excuse me?-  
-What?-  
-I'm a historian, too. And I may tell you that historian have NOT figured out everything wrong in history-  
-Haven't they? They think George Washington cut down a cherry tree-  
This conversation was starting to change its way... Peabody didn't have any due of saying what he was saying about historians.  
-So?-  
-And they think Spanish won Aztec people!-  
-Excuse me, but they helped the world more than you-  
-Doing what? Resolving state's problems? Inventing new ways of alternative energy? NO! Inventing a new version of history which it's completely wrong!-  
-Ah, and you're telling me this because you know the true version of history?-  
-Mmm: Of course?!-  
-And how do you know? Oh, right: YOU HAVE A TIME MACHINE! Anyone who can have a time machine will say that! But trying to discover what happened in the past without living there it's something really difficult! Don't underestimate us!-  
-Us?-a deception feeling defeated Peabody.-Oh, now I can see it-  
-See what?-  
-You're still a historian!-  
-What?-  
-Of course, you lay me all this time! You tried to get closer to me to find out if I had a time machine!-  
-Wait! What? Are you crazy? It doesn't make any sense!-  
-Yes, it makes sense. What was Max doing in your classroom? Why are you so open with the ''talkative dog'' fact? How is possible that you're so nice with everyone? It has to be... Yes... you wanted to betray me!-  
He was losing the control of the situation. His feelings were missing with his head. That couldn't be happening! How couldn't he discover it before?  
-You know what you're doing?!-  
-Discovering you!-  
-No, taking a really missed conclusion!-she said almost crying.-You're calling me liar, traitor, and I'm not it! I told you things I've never told anyone else! How can I be that?-  
-I don't know, explain me-  
-You know what?-  
-What?-  
-You're the smartest person for some kind of things, but you're the silliest for other kind of stuff-  
-What kind of stuff?-  
-Love-she took her stuff on a table.-I'll leave right now-  
-Fine-said Peabody feeling like a part of him was leaving the room with Jen  
-Fine-repeated Jen feeling like a part of her was staying there with Peabody  
How was it possible? She was lying him all this time... He felt betrayed, destroyed, and a bit sorry. What if she wasn't that and he judged her with no reason? He reminded when she said ''you're the smartest person for some kind of things, but you're the silliest for other kind of stuff... love''. What if she was in love with him too? And what if he ruined everything? Maybe he reacted that way because he was afraid... he was in love with a beautiful woman who can be with someone better than him. But... the things that happened were suspicious. What was Max Miller doing at her classroom?  
Suddenly, someone ringed.  
-Jen?-he asked happily opening the door  
But, unfortunately, were Penny's parents.  
-Hello, Peabody-said Patty.-We came for taking Penny-  
-Oh, yes, I'll call her-

* * *

Sherman and Penny were sitting in a Sherman's desk, when he sneezed.  
-Are you ok?-asked the girl  
-Yes, I'm just a little sick, but I'll be ok-  
-How do you know?-  
-I'll tell Mr. Peabody I feel wrong and he will give me one of his magical medicaments, and I'll be ok-  
-Fine...-  
Suddenly, they heard a noise in the bedroom's door, as if someone passed over there.  
-What was that?-asked Sherman  
-Maybe it's your father-  
Sherman got closer to the door. There was nothing.  
-Yeah, maybe you're right-he saw something was moving in the back part of the house.-Hold on-he got closer to that part of the house  
-Sherman!-screamed Mr. Peabody calling him  
Sherman decided seeing Mr. Peabody and forgetting about that noise. Anyway, he'll know what it was sooner...

-What, Mr. Peabody?-he saw Penny's parents  
-Call Penny, she has to go-  
-Oh, ok. Penny!-he shouted  
Peabody looked at him, he could scream her name! He said he went for her!  
-What?-she said before she saw her parents.-Oh, I see...-  
-We must go-said Paul  
-Yeah... I know. Can I stay for sleep?-  
-No, you've already stayed here last week-  
-But... but-  
Paul took his cellphone.-We have to leave, Penny-  
Sherman remembered what Penny told him about her father.  
-Agh... Goodbye, Sherman-she smiled to him.-Take care of you!-  
-Yes, you too! See you!-  
-See you!-  
Peabody looked at his boy and his future girlfriend greeting, and he reminded Jen. Why couldn't she be his girlfriend? Why couldn't he be a human? Why was he a scary, cold and smart talkative dog who wears glasses and a red bowtie? Why couldn't he have a normal life? Why couldn't he love a woman without problems? Why was he as idiot as letting her go?!  
Sherman noted his father sad.-What's wrong, Mr. Peabody? Where is Jen?-  
-We... had a fight and she left-  
-A fight? Why?-  
-Because... it's a long story. We only fought and she went away-  
-And why are you so sad?-  
-Sherman, what do you feel for Penny?-  
-What?-  
-Answer, what do you feel for her?-  
-Well, I... I don't know how to explain it... She makes me feel... complete-  
-Complete?-  
-Yeah, and every time she smiles to me... I feel something really strange in my stomach-  
-As the famous ''butterflies''?-  
-Yes, but even better, you think you can do anything and everything, and because you can, cause' she makes me believe I can do it. Why did you ask?-  
-Because I feel that for Jen-  
Sherman looked at his father: he felt in love with Jen! Wasn't it amazing? Jen looked as a perfect mother! She was funny, smart, pretty... But, hold on! What was wrong with Mr. Peabody then?  
-But why do you look sad?-  
-Because I won't see her anymore-  
-How do you know?-  
-We've fought in a really cruel way, Sherman-  
-Tell her sorry-  
-How? Where? When?-  
-At school, the Monday, at lunch time-  
Perhaps, she could talk to her in the lunch time... He'll find her, alone. But...  
-I can't do that-  
-Why?-  
-Because I'm a talkative dog who wears glasses and a red bowtie-  
-So? Doesn't she have any defect?-  
Peabody thought it... She was a history teacher; she was stubborn, clumsy, infertile... Yeah, she had defects. But she was a human anyway.  
-We're from different species-  
-So? You're the most intelligent creature in the world; you're a good chef, comedian, inventor, dancer, musician, scientist, and a good father!-  
Peabody looked at his little boy. It's funny how life goes on, Peabody used to be the person Sherman always needed, and, now, Sherman is what he needed. He was a very clever boy with a golden heart.  
-Thank you, Sherman. But it doesn't change the fight thing-  
-Why did you really fight?-

* * *

Jennifer opened her apartment door. She wasn't sure of what has already happened. Peabody called her a liar! Without any reason! He was completely wrong! And the worst part, he really hurt her. She was in love with him and he treated her as rubbish. For being treating in that way, she'd rather come back with Max... Suddenly, someone ringed. Jen found out whom was it: Max. He really wanted her to find information about Peabody. Anyway, she couldn't open the door with tears in her face and looking disappointed and sad. But, if she doesn't open it, he will think it's suspicious...  
She went to the bathroom and cleaned her face before opening the door.  
-What are you doing here?-she asked madly  
-Hi! How are you? How's life like? Is it really hard to say that?-he answered getting in  
-If you came for talking me about Peabody, isn't the right moment-  
-Why isn't it?-  
-Because... I had a problem at one of my schools and I'm really angry-  
-At one of your schools?-  
-Exactly-  
-A Saturday?-  
-I had the fight yesterday. But I'm still angry-  
-Sure... I'm going to believe that... You had a fight with your new boyfriend?-  
How was it possible? How did he know Jen was in love with other person?  
-I don't have any boyfriend-  
-Fine, don't tell me to it-he touched her hand.-But if you let me say it... You worth a guy who really cares of you, a guy who won't hurt you-  
-I'm not going back with you-  
-I know it; I'm not talking about me! You're an incredible person! You deserve the most incredible creature in the world!-  
''The most incredible creature in the world... like Peabody'' Hold on! She was thinking about him again!  
-A guy who'd be always beside you, and I'm not as good as being with you-  
-I don't deserve that... I'm no one-  
-You're wrong about it! Who said that? Your boyfriend?-  
-I don't have a boyfriend! No yet-  
-Ah, you're in love with someone who doesn't know you're alive-  
-No! I'm in love with Pe...-she stopped herself.-Leave! Right now!-  
-What? Did I say something wrong?-  
-Yes! No! I don't know!-she said giving up and sitting on her sofa.-I need thinking! And I need to be alone!-  
-Fine, but you must know I'll be always there for you! Cuz I love you, Jen-  
-Sure...-  
-And I want the best for you, and you know it's true-  
Maybe she was going crazy... But she started to believe in him.  
-If you want it, leave me alone-  
-I will never leave you alone; I will never shout on you, I will never shut up you-  
She didn't need her idiot ex-boyfriend trying to flirt to her because his last relation was a mess... But, well, it was nice listening to someone saying good things about you.  
-So, if that guy is an idiot enough to let you go, he is idiot enough to don't deserve you-  
-You're lying-  
-No! I'm not! I swear it! I've never lay you, have I?-  
That was true.  
-You're a good person too, Max- ''at least, sometimes''  
-You're better than me! You've never lay me! You've never lay anyone!-  
It was too much: Peabody called her liar, traitor, bad person, and she was treating him as he was the best! She was lying Max! She laid him! She couldn't do it anymore! He deserves to know the truth!  
-They do-said Jennifer  
-What?-  
-Yes, Max-she took a deep breath and, for doing what Max really deserved, or for taking revenge from Peabody, she broke her promise.-Mr. Peabody and Sherman have a time machine called the WABAC-

-Hold on!-Max stood away from Jen.-They really do?! They have it?!-  
-Yes, they do-she decided  
-But how do you know?-  
-I've seen it-  
-What? How?-  
-Sherman made a history presentation about Aztec people, but he told the Spanish conquest in a completely different way, so I asked him how did he know that version, and he didn't know what to answer so he pretended he was sick-she stood up and starting to talk all around her apartment.-That's when Mr. Peabody appeared with his cute glasses, and his perfect English and all his talents, and his beautiful eyes and...-she woke up.-Well, he proposed me to explain what was going on if I go to his house. I went and he showed me his time machine-  
-Just like that?-  
-Like that what?-  
-Just like that he showed you the time machine?-  
-Mmm... Yes-  
Yeah, Mr. Peabody, with all his intelligence, will tell a Sherman's history teacher about the WABAC, being able of inventing an amazing excuse. Of course that something was behind that story... but he'll discover it later. Now, the only thing he cared (besides himself) was about the time machine.  
-And... Where is it?-  
-The WABAC?-  
-Yes, where is it?-  
-Well, it's in the Peabody's house-  
-And where is it?-  
-It's...-Jen went back to earth.-Why do you want to know?-  
-Just because-Peabody was really famous, he might ask his address in any place and he'll know It.-I must leave now, Jen-he kissed her cheek but she received the kiss coldly.-See you-he said closing the door  
-What on the earth have I already done?!-asked Jen going back in herself. She has broken her promise! And told Max about the WABAC!  
She took the stuff she has already let. She needed to talk Peabody about what happened. He might be warned.

* * *

-So... You called her liar without probes-decided Sherman after listening to the fight his father had with Jen  
-Yeah, was I really wrong?-  
-Mmm... No! Well... a little bit... Ok, yes, you did-  
-Great...-  
-But don't worry! She'll be back, you must tell sorry to her! That's all... And you may tell her you're in love with her, too-  
-Sherman! I can't do that!-  
-But how do you know how will she react if you never tell it to her?-  
-Because I'm a dog! She's a human! I will never be accepted for them!-  
-Mmm... You must know... I think she's in love with you, too-  
-Why you think so?-  
-Because I look at your conversations and... Yeah, she is it-  
Sherman's cellphone suddenly ringed. He looked at it while Peabody stood thinking in what has already happened.  
-Can Penny stay for sleep?-asked Sherman  
-What? She has already gone!-  
-Yeah, but she convinced their parents to stay this night, can she? Please!-  
Peabody wasn't really sure about it... but well, he needed time for being alone and thinking...  
-Fine, she can-  
-Yes! I'll tell her-he wrote a message.-She's coming-  
How will Sherman's future be like? Will he be Penny's boyfriend someday? Those questions sometimes worried Peabody. Sometimes he wonders what will happen if one day he takes the WABAC and travel to the future... But then, he remembers why they always travel to the past.  
The stamp ringed.-It may be Penny-  
-Yes, I'll open the door-  
But, of course, it wasn't Penny, it was Max Miller.  
-What are you doing here?-asked Peabody  
-Who's him, Mr. Peabody?-  
-He's Max Miller, Sherman-  
-Ah, he's the Jen's ex-boyfriend?-  
-Exactly-answered Max.-And I'm here because of her-  
-What? What happened to her?-asked Peabody really worried  
-Oh, nothing, nothing-he got in.-The only thing that happened is that she confessed me that you do have a time machine-  
-What?!-asked Peabody and Sherman at the same time  
-Like you listened. She told me that you were as idiot as showing it to her-he discovered the dog looked really sad.-You were as idiot as trusting her-  
-That's not true!-reclaimed Sherman who still believed in Jen.-She isn't a liar!-  
-Oh, poor boy! He doesn't want to know the true. But life is like that. That happens when you trust in strangers, Peabody-  
-You're a liar!-  
-Sure... She used you, she used you all this time-Max lay.-But well, did you really expect she to be with you? A nerd ten years old boy and his father who is a talkative dog?-  
Someone appeared in the door.-Hello!-screamed Penny getting in.-Ah? Who's him?-  
-He's Max Miller-explained Peabody  
-Who's him?-she repeated  
-He's a historian who discovered the WABAC and he's the Jen's ex-boyfriend too-explained Sherman  
-Hold on! Jen betrayed you?-  
-No! Well, a little bit, we're not sure...-  
-She did-finished Peabody.-Fine, Mr. Miller, you came here to tell us this. Now, do you really expect me to show you the WABAC?-asked Peabody getting sick of him  
-Of course-  
-And why should I do that?-  
Of course that he had a plan, a very cruel one. He was able to do anything for getting the WABAC. That's why he had a little dagger in his pocket.  
-You really think I don't have a plan, Peabody?-  
-Let me see how smart is it-  
-Hold on! Can we just stop this? We don't know if this guy is saying the truth!-screamed Sherman turning around  
That's when Max was about to take him, but, luckily, Penny saw him and pushed Sherman to the floor, staying in his place.  
-Penny!-screamed Sherman  
Max threatened her with the dagger.-If you don't give me the time machine, she'll pay it-  
-You will never hurt her-pointed Peabody  
-Do you wanna take a risk?-he started to put the dagger closer to her neck  
-No! I'll show it to you-decided Peabody.-Drop her off-  
-I won't drop her off till you take me to it-  
Even when Peabody distrusted him, he didn't have other option: Penny run the risk of being hurt.  
-Fine, come with me-

**Hi! I hope you all enjoyed this story! I will upload a new chapter every week. They are only 11 chapters.**

**By the way, I want to say that there are soo many things that I bet they're wrong in the story about history and that stuff (I took it all from Wikipedia, so, if you have a history lesson, please don't remember this xD )**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	9. A race around time

**Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2**

**Chapter 9: A race around time**

They went into the elevator and went to the WABAC s room. Sherman was expecting Mr. Peabody to have a kind of plan, like he always does! But, this time was different, he felt so wrong and hurt to concentrate himself in making an elaborated plan.  
Maybe being in love wasn t as fantastic as he thought.

They opened the door and showed Max the WABAC.  
-Ready, here is, now drop her off-exclaimed Peabody  
-No till you teach me how to use it-  
-That wasn't the plan!-reclaimed Sherman  
-The plans usually change, Sherman. So, tell me how to use it-  
-No! Don't do it!-exclaimed Penny but Max corrected her putting his dagger even closer to her  
-Fine, I'll do it. But drop her off, I won't do anything, is more, you can threaten me with the dagger instead of her-  
Max decided accepted the deal, so he let her go with Sherman while he went with Peabody to the time machine.  
Nor Sherman or Penny couldn't believe Mr. Peabody will do nothing, he couldn't give up!  
-You only write the exact date of where you want to go and the geographic coordinates, too. Then, you only decide if you want automatic pilot or not here... and push the red bottom-  
-You can travel to any time?-  
-Yes-  
-To the past, future...-  
-I think you shouldn't travel to future because time travel is very serious thing and...-  
-Shut up! You can do it yes or no?-  
-Yes, Mr. Miller-  
-Let me see it...-he started to write the dates while Peabody started to think in a kind of plan for escaping.-Now, leave!-  
-I won't let you travel alone, you don't know how to...-  
-Shut up and do what I'm saying-  
-What if not?-  
-If not, you'll pay me...-he said threatened with his dagger. But before he could do anything, someone broke a glass vase with his head, dismaying him.

-Jennifer? What are you doing here?-he asked  
-Well, you may know I told him about the WABAC accidentally, so I decided to come and warn you, but when I got into your house, there was no one there. But I found Max's bag so, I came here and found myself with this situation and well... I did what he really deserves-  
-I knew you weren't a liar!-screamed Sherman happily  
-You saved us!-added Penny  
-Yeah... but she wouldn't have to save no one, if she doesn't tell him about the WABAC-reposed Peabody angrily. He was still angry with her.  
-I'm really sorry-  
-And you think with an ''I'm sorry'' you will actually make me feel better? You betrayed me!-  
-Wait! I haven't betrayed you, ok?-she went away from the time machine and Peabody followed her.-He came when I was still angry with you because of the things you've said to me! And he started to tell me good things about me... and I told him, but accidentally!-  
-Fine, accidentally, you almost make him hurt Penny-  
-I didn't... Hold on! What did he do?-  
-He came with a dagger and threatened to hurt her if I don't show him the WABAC-  
-He really did that?-  
-Yes!-  
What kind of monster was he if he did that?  
Suddenly, the WABAC closed its principal door: Max was still there! And alone!  
-Oh, my!-said them all at the same time  
Max used the time machine and disappeared in the air.  
-What are we going to do now, Mr. Peabody?-asked Sherman  
Peabody looked at the rustic WABAC.-We won't let him go-

* * *

Max travelled to Ancient Greece. He went down the WABAC and smiled, celebrating: he did it! He has a time machine! Now, he'd be the most incredible historian ever!  
But, suddenly, another kind of time machine appeared.  
-What on the...?-he asked before discovering that Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny and, surprisingly, Jennifer were inside it  
Sherman was driving the rustic time machine, and Penny beside him, was helping with the different controls. Peabody had on his hands the little computer he had hid in the WABAC's room wall, were took place the time machine's record. Max thought he will steal a time machine from the most intelligent creature in the world as easily?  
Max didn't doubt it and went up the WABAC again and started to use it to travel through different times.  
-He's escaping Mr. Peabody-said Sherman  
-He went to Ancient Egypt-  
-Got it-he said writing the place and age.-Penny, push the bottom!-  
That's how they were working together in a race around time, trying to find the WABAC that was stolen. But it won't be as easy as it looked like. Max started to zigzag the time machine so it will be harder for them follow him.  
-Sherman, watch out!-screamed Penny  
But it was too late; Sherman ended crashing and breaking the Sphinx's nose.  
-Well, another history secret was developed-commented Jen  
-Really?-asked Peabody making her shut up

* * *

-He went to Chinese empire-  
Chinese people were concentrated in their things, when two strange lights appeared in the sky.  
-It will be amazing having these lights at night-opined one of them  
-Yeah, and if we use it for important dates-  
-And it could be called... fireworks!-decided the first one

* * *

-If we follow traveling through time, you're gonna make the Pizza Tower incline!-screamed Jen  
-Excuse me?-asked Peabody turning around to her  
-You can't be traveling through time in this way! You must be careful!-  
-Oh, look who's talking about ethic!-  
Sherman couldn't support it anymore. The fights between his dad and Jen were starting to bother him. They were all the time fighting! The worst part, they were in love! Why do people fight when they are in love?  
He went up from his site and let the controls to Penny.  
-If you two don't stop fighting, I will leave you in the Ice age!-he threatened making them sit down and shut up  
-SHE STARTED!-  
-HE STARTED!-exclaimed the both at the same time  
-I don't care about who started!-he said going back in his site.-And I will be watching you!-

* * *

Max didn't know where to go, they'd go to any place of the past... Maybe if he goes to an age not really older...

-He is in...-Peabody stood shocked.-He has travelled to an hour ago-  
-And what are we going to do, Mr. Peabody?-asked his boy  
-Let's go anyway-proposed Jen  
-You don't know what will happen if we do that?-asked Peabody  
-What?-  
-There will be two of you!-  
-Well, do you have another idea?-  
He looked to his little computer; it started to do a strange sound: It was out of battery!  
-What happens, Mr. Peabody?-  
-We need to go back in time an hour ago, to go and change the battery from the computer-  
-And how are you going to do that?-  
-I won't do it; you two will do it-he said pointing Sherman and Penny  
-What?!-they exclaimed  
-You only have to go to the back part of the house, there I have a closet with some batteries, you have to choose one of this size-he said taking out a little battery from the computer.-You can do it-

* * *

Sherman and Penny went up to the penthouse in silence...  
-Well, now that we're alone, can I ask you something?-asked Past Peabody to Past Jen  
-Sure-  
-Why did your ex-boyfriend come to see you?-  
-Let's listen to their fight!-proposed Penny  
-But Mr. Peabody...-  
-Oh, C'mon! We'll know why did they fight for!-  
Sherman really didn't have to do it, but he did it anyway.  
-Mmm... No reason-explained Jen  
-Liar-  
-He... came because of...-  
-Of me?-  
-What?-  
-Tell me it, ok? I know he wanted me to be a historian. He REALLY wanted to, but I said no-  
-Why?-  
-Because they think I have a time machine which one I travel through time and that's the reason why I appear unexpectedly in every single age, isn't it a stupid theory?-  
-Maybe, but they're right-  
-Without any serious probe, they just think that they're completely right and that they're genius. That's perhaps the reason why they figured out everything wrong in history-  
-Excuse me?-  
-What?-  
-I'm a historian, too. And I may tell you that historian have NOT figured out everything wrong in history-  
-Haven't they? They think George Washington cut down a cherry tree-  
-So?-  
-And they think Spanish won Aztec people!-  
-Excuse me, but they helped the world more than you-  
-Doing what? Resolving state's problems? Inventing new ways of alternative energy? NO! Inventing a new version of history which it's completely wrong!-  
-Ah, and you're telling me this because you know the true version of history?-  
-Mmm: Of course?!-  
-And how do you know? Oh, right: YOU HAVE A TIME MACHINE! Anyone who can have a time machine will say that! But trying to discover what happened in the past without living there it's something really difficult! Don't underestimate us!-  
-Us? Oh, now I can see it-  
-See what?-  
-You're still a historian!-  
-What?-  
-Of course, you lay me all this time! You tried to get closer to me to find out if I had a time machine!-  
-Wait! What? Are you crazy? It doesn't make any sense!-  
-Yes, it makes sense. What was Max doing in your classroom? Why are you so open with the ''talkative dog'' fact? How is possible that you're so nice with everyone? It has to be... Yes... you wanted to betray me!-  
-You know what you're doing?!-  
-Discovering you!-  
-No, taking a really missed conclusion!-she said almost crying.-You're calling me liar, traitor, and I'm not it! I told you things I've never told anyone else! How can I be that?-  
-I don't know, explain me-  
-You know what?-  
-What?-  
-You're the smartest person for some kind of things, but you're the silliest for other kind of stuff-  
-What kind of stuff?-  
-Love-she took her stuff on a table.-I'll leave right now-  
-Fine-  
-Fine-said Jen before leaving the room  
-Wow! Yes, it was a really cruel fight-opined Sherman  
Suddenly, someone ringed.  
-Jen?-he asked happily opening the door  
But they were, of course, Penny's parents.  
-My parents-whispered Penny  
-Let's go to the back part-  
But for doing that, they may pass over Sherman's bedroom without being discovered.

* * *

Past Sherman and Past Penny were sitting in a Sherman's desk, when he sneezed.  
-Are you ok?-asked she  
-Yes, I'm just a little sick, but I'll be ok-  
-How do you know?-  
-I'll tell Mr. Peabody I feel wrong and he will give me one of his magical medicaments, and I'll be ok-  
-Fine...-  
-C'mon, we must go...-said Penny to Sherman who passed running for his bedroom's door.  
Past Sherman heard a noise in the bedroom's door, as if someone passed over there.  
-What was that?-asked him  
-Maybe it's your father-  
-Let's go-whispered Present Sherman taking Present Penny by the hand and going beside a wall to the back part of the house. He remembered what happened then. He knew what to do.  
Past Sherman saw something was moving in the back part of the house.-Hold on-he got closer to that part of the house where Present Sherman and Penny were trying to do their best for not being discovered. The both covered up their mouths with their hands. But Past Sherman was getting closer, and closer...  
-Sherman!-screamed Mr. Peabody calling him  
Sherman decided seeing Mr. Peabody.  
-That was close-reposed Penny  
-Yeah, now we must only find the battery-

* * *

-Where are there? They must be here!-said Peabody freaking out  
-Relax! They'll be ok-  
-It's easy for you to say it; they're nothing for you-  
-Wait! I really like them!-  
-Ah, I forgot it! You love them as if they were your children-  
-I'm serious now, Peabrainy-  
-Me too, Ms. Jason-  
Ms. Jason? That's the worse way Peabody had to say: I don't trust you anymore. She felt a cold feeling inside her, something that was killing her. She was expecting him to call her ''teacher'' but no, he called her Ms. Jason as if she was a completely stranger, as if everything that happened between them meant nothing for him now.  
-Here we are!-exclaimed the children getting into the WABAC and giving the battery to Mr. Peabody  
-Good boy!-he said.-Now, let's see where is him...-he turned the computer on.-Oh, my!-he screamed  
-What? What happened? Where is him?-asked Sherman and Penny at the same time  
-He is... in New York, seventeen years in the future-  
-It's all; we will never find him-said Jen giving up  
-No, we will go-decided Peabody.-Sherman! Drive!-  
-Yes, Mr. Peabody-  
-Wait! We can't go!-screamed Jennifer.-its dangerous travelling to the future! Sherman, don't do it!-  
-You must trust me! Sherman do it!-  
Sherman looked at his father and Jennifer. His father always said travelling to the future was completely wrong and dangerous... But it's his father, and he must trust him.  
He wrote in the computer the place and pushed the red bottom.

* * *

-17 years in the future-said Peabody before he came down from the rustic WABAC  
-New York isn't actually really different, Mr. Peabody-opined Sherman looking at the same posters on the streets but with different marks on it. He imagined flying cars or robots, but no, there wasn't anything interesting (at least in that way).  
-No, it isn't. But, we must remember we're only here for finding Max and the WABAC-opined Jen  
-Oh, really?-asked Peabody angrily  
-I'm saying that if we find ourselves in the future, the best is not following us-  
-That's right, remember what happened when Sherman touched his other him?-  
-Yeah... But how many possibilities there are that we find ourselves?-asked Sherman  
-Fine, let's go for Max-proposed Peabody.-Ms. Jason and Penny, you'll go together, Sherman, you'll come with me-  
-Wait! What if I go with Penny and you'll go with Jen?-asked Sherman  
-No! I won't go with her-decided Peabody  
-But, Mr. Peabody, Jen and Penny don't have a very good relation, and I'm more accustom to go with Penny-  
-Yes, I'm agreeing with that plan!-said Penny  
-I'm in, too-added Jen  
-We're three against one, we win-said Sherman happily.-Let's go, Penny!-  
-I follow you-  
Jen looked at Peabody, but before she could say anything, he talked.  
-I'm still angry with you-  
-Agh...-

* * *

-Can you imagine if we find ourselves here?-asked Penny to Sherman  
-I think we should ignore them-answer Sherman looking at other place  
-Really?-she asked a little scared  
-Yes, why do you ask?-  
-Because...-she pointed a guy who was in one side of the street.-I'm not sure, but he's really similar to you-  
Sherman got paralyzed. This adult had the same glasses as him on, the same style of hair (and the same color, too, of course) and he was wearing a suit with a red tie.  
-You're really handsome in the future...-commented Penny making Sherman smile.-Let's follow you!-  
-Wait! I don't think Mr. Peabody will be agree if we do that-  
Why did Sherman always do that? Every time they had the opportunity of doing something awesome and fun: he says no. Why? Because Mr. Peabody won't be agree. She wasn't like him in that way, she was more adventurous and curious. Sherman, on the other hand, was really obedient in that fact. He always did (or used to do) what Mr. Peabody ordered. But, since they started traveling through time together, Sherman started to be a little as her. He was still insecure, but, it's more open to have fun and doing things his father may not be agree with.  
-So, you don't want to know if you're married, where do you work, who's your girlfriend or wife. Here you're 27... You don't have curiosity?-asked Penny  
-And what if he isn't me?-  
-Let's find it out!-  
Sherman knew it was wrong, but he couldn't lose this opportunity.  
-Well, we'll only find out if he's me-  
-Fine, let's go!-

* * *

-Can we talk about... us?-asked Jen to Peabody while they were trying to find Max and the WABAC  
-Us? Does an us exist?-he answered angry  
-I know you're angry with me but...-  
-But?-  
-I'm helping you, I'm sorry, ok?-  
-No, there's nothing ok-  
-What's your problem?-  
-I don't have any problem-  
-Yes, I think you do. You have a serious problem-  
-Which one?-  
-You are angry with me with no reason-  
-I'm not understanding, Ms. Jason-  
-Stop calling me Ms. Jason! I'm not a stranger!-  
-Oh, really? Because when you told Max about the WABAC you became a completely stranger for me!-  
-Why does it make you so angry?-  
-Because you broke your promise!-  
-But I'm sorry, I'm helping you! I'm with you! Why do you still angry with me? We could follow being friends and...-  
Peabody couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't pretend his feelings.  
-Do you really want to know what's happening with me?-  
-I know what's happening with you: you're crazy!-  
-No, it isn't that-  
-Isn't it? Because I'm trying to fix my mistake! Yeah, I was wrong! But now I'm helping you! Cause' I do regret and...-

-I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!-screamed Peabody

**Hi! I hope you all enjoyed this story! I will upload a new chapter every week. They are only 11 chapters.**

**By the way, I want to say that there are soo many things that I bet they're wrong in the story about history and that stuff (I took it all from Wikipedia, so, if you have a history lesson, please don't remember this xD )**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	10. A look to the future

**Mr. Peabody and Sherman**

**Chapter 10: A look to the future**

Jen opened her eyes as big as two dishes.-What?!-she asked astonished  
-Like you listened-said Peabody.-Is really strange?-  
-This means that you've being acting nasty, bipolar, mad and aggressive to me because you were in love with me?-  
Peabody smiled.-Yeah...-he looked sad again.-I know you may think I'm completely crazy, I know I'm a talkative dog who wears glasses and a red bowtie-  
know I'm a talkative dog who wears glasses and a red bowtie-

Peabody wasn't expecting an ''I'm in love with you'' like an answer. Why should he even dream with it? He has been his entire life with this problem: love and relations. He couldn't have relations or communications with other dogs, because, even when he speaks eight different languages, he doesn't know how to speak with other dogs. And what about humans? They were even worse. Humans never supported that a dog was the most intelligent creature in the world. They were expecting them to be it, not a simple dog. That's, maybe, why they or at least most of them always hated him: jealousy. He can't have relations with dogs and he can't have them with humans either, because he is not a dog, but he isn't a human either. What is him? Why is he in the earth? He will never know. He always thought he won't feel love. Until the day when he met Sherman (of course that he felt father-son love), Sherman is the only person in the world that will always love and never judge him, because he is his father. Even when Sherman thinks the only mistake he has ever made was him... Peabody thinks, on the contrary, that Sherman was the only good thing he has ever made. What are prizes, money, a giant house, even a time machine, without someone who you love to share them with it? That's the only thing he would do once and once again, because it's the best thing he could ever have: Sherman.  
Jen looked at him: he really thought because he was a dog he couldn't fall in love or meeting a woman who really loved him.

-And I'm not expecting you to feel the same for me... But, I had to tell it to you, and I understand if you don't want to see me again-he said starting to walk away  
-No!-she took him by the hand (or paw).-I want to see you again-  
-But I'm a dog...-  
-And I'm a human-she smiled to him.-You don't have to think just because you're a dog you can't have a human girlfriend, Peabody-  
-I will never be accepted by humans-  
-Well, I was never accepted for humans either-  
-What?-  
-I don't have a family (except for my mother, who never sees me), or friends, or a boyfriend-  
-But you can have them-  
-But if I don't want it...-they were interrupted for a strange light in the air.  
-Max traveled again-screamed Peabody (trying to change the conversation's way)  
He went away running to the rustic WABAC and Jen, with no option, followed him.-Let's see where you've traveled...-  
Peabody opened the little computer to see that he had traveled to the Jurassic age...  
-Let's go for Penny and Sherman-she said  
-Wait! It's a place too dangerous for two kids... They'll be safer here-he decided  
-But...-  
-Nothing can happen to them here, we'll be back in a few seconds, and they wouldn't note we've left-  
Jen wasn't really sure about it. But he was right: a place full of dinosaurs isn't really safe for kids.-Fine, let's go!-

* * *

-Let's go, Sherman!-was saying Penny while they were following Future Sherman  
-I'm not sure about this, Penny-  
-Don't worry, he won't see us-  
Future Sherman got into a restaurant and sat down in one of the tablets waiting for someone.  
-But how do we know if he is me?-asked Sherman again getting into the restaurant following his another him  
-Agh... If we don't investigate, we will never know it!-  
Sherman didn't think it was something good what they were doing. His father always protected him and if he said following your other you from the future is wrong, it must be wrong.  
-Anyway... I think this isn't fine, what if happens what happened last time?-he asked starting to walk back (without looking) and he stumbled with someone behind him.-Oh, sorry!-he said when he looked at the person behind him  
-Sherman?-asked Mr. Peabody shocked.-Penny?-  
-Mr. Peabody?-asked Penny and Sherman at the same time  
-I can explain it-tried to say Sherman  
-Why are you so... young?-  
-What do you mean?-asked Sherman.-Wait! Are you Future Mr. Peabody?-  
-What? You... is this related to the WABAC?-  
-Maybe...-  
-You've traveled to the future, haven't you?-  
-Perhaps...-  
Future Peabody started to remember.-Wait! Was it today?!-He screamed.-I forgot it... Oh, my! Sherman can't see you!-he took them by the hands and took them to a table away from Sherman where he was sat.  
-Mr. Peabody what's going on?-asked his boy  
-Sherman, now you're 27 years old! You can't be here! You must go back with my other me and forget about this!-  
-But... What's going on? Why you're sitting here and no with me? I don't get this situation-he confessed  
-You don't have to get it, Sherman! There are things you don't have to know yet!-  
-What kind of things?-asked Penny  
-You must know by now that time travel is a very serious thing, so remember...-  
-Hey, there! I'm back!-screamed a woman with a familiar voice  
-Oh, my!-was the only thing Future Peabody said before Future Jennifer appeared.  
-I asked the waiter for some water, and you will never believe what I'm found: there is a delicious chocolate cake waiting for us...-Jennifer looked at Penny and Sherman.-Why are they so... young?!-  
Peabody whispered some words to her ear.-Oh, but was it today?-asked she confused  
-Apparently, yes-  
-I forgot it!-  
-Wait! Wait! Wait!-screamed Penny.-If we've traveled to the future, why is Jen here?-  
Peabody and Jen looked at each other without knowing what to do.  
-We... We... Are good friends-they decided. Sherman was the first one who knew what was going on.  
-What are those ones?-asked him referring to a ring that Peabody was wearing and another ring, but with a little diamond on, that Jen was wearing.  
-They... Are... Rings?-  
-You're married!-screamed Sherman and Penny at the same time

* * *

-So, what's the plan?-asked Jen inside the rustic WABAC with Peabody

-You know Max better than me, don't you?-  
-I think so-  
-So, which could be the best distraction for him?-  
-Mmm... I'm not sure; he isn't easily to distract himself, more with a time machine in his hands-  
Peabody knew there must be something to distract him... Everyone has something; he has Sherman, for example. Someone who he loves or loved before... Like an ex-girlfriend... Jen!  
-I found the perfect distraction-he said smiling to her  
-Oh, my-  
-Oh, yes-

* * *

Max was hiding the WABAC behind a big tree that had a lot of lianas. These ones fell from the tree really easily, maybe because of the carbon dioxide in the air, caused for a volcano which was just a few centimeters ago from where he was standing. He wanted to be in the last place Peabody could think he could be.  
Of course that he didn't know that Peabody and Jen followed him there with the rustic WABAC, hidden behind another big tree.  
-Max!-screamed Jen calling him  
Max looked up, what was she doing there? Wasn't she with Peabody?  
-What are you doing here?-  
-Ah, that's the way of greeting me?-  
-Mmm... Isn't it?-  
-Of course than not! You must be saying something more like: hi! Or something like that!-  
-Ok, hi! What are you doing here?-  
-Do you know why the sky is blue?-  
-What?-  
She began a conversation ''with no sense'', trying to distract him, while Peabody was trying to find the WABAC. Suddenly, he saw a strange reflected of the sun on something invisible: the time machine! There was it! He might confess it... Max wasn't good at all hiding things. Carefully, he took the lianas off the machine, but unfortunately, before he could take it away from there, he saw a kind of little dinosaur color brown with yellow eyes who was watching him. He tried to scare it, but when he did it, the dinosaur started to make a really strange shout.  
-So, if we make the count of all that factors, we get into the conclusion that my eyes are green-finished Jen, ending with Max's patient  
-Why are we talking about this?-  
-Because birds can fly-  
-Eh? What was that?-he said listening the shout provoked for the dinosaur  
-Well, birds can fly-  
-Not what was that! I've lost the way of our conversation a long time ago-  
-That's why we broke up, you never listen!-  
-I heard something-  
-NO!-she screamed taking his arm.-It might be a dinosaur or something like that-  
-I want to see it-  
-No!-  
-What's really going on?-  
-It's just... than... nothing!-  
Peabody stumbled with a rock walking back because of the dinosaur, being seen.  
-I see it now!-screamed Max pointing Jen and Peabody.-What do we have here?-asked Max.-Jennifer and Mr. Peabody? Together?-he laughed.-You know she will never be loyal to you, don't you?-  
-That's my problem-he answered  
Max looked at Peabody's face. He was completely sure of her after all. He finally understood what was going on.-No! Hold on!-he started to laugh  
-What is funny?-asked Jennifer  
-He... He is in love with you!-exclaimed he laughing.-That's why you showed her the WABAC! You wanted to conquer her! This is impossible, don't you know? She will never be with you! You're a dog!-said Max taking Jen by the arm  
-How do you know what do I feel?-asked Jen  
-Because you still love me-he said before kissing her  
Peabody stood looking at them, in a kind of shock. But if something wasn't in a shock was his heart, who felt so hard when Max kissed Jen. He wanted to cry, to kill Max, to shout, to interrupt their kiss, but he didn't. Maybe, because he knew they were humans, and, even if Jen isn't in love with Max, she won't be in love with a dog either.  
-So, how was it?-asked Max dropping her off.-She's shocked, I have that gift with women-  
But Jen was shocked, yes, but because she felt NOTHING. She felt the same as she has kissed a wall. That's when she confirmed it: she was in love with Mr. Peabody, a talkative dog, the father from one of his students, someone who makes her freak out every time they talk... Well, love is as unexpected.  
Peabody didn't say anything; he just started to walk away.  
-Peabody, wait!-screamed Jen stopping him  
-What?-  
-I didn't finish talking to you-  
-What do you mean?-  
She looked down and smiled.-I'm a dog too!-she confessed and...Kissed him!  
That kiss... was flawless. They've never felt that way before! Not even Jen, who had some boyfriends before him... That kiss was the kiss of their lives. They felt everything they were supposed to feel and more. Butterflies, flowers, music... Maybe it wasn't a really crazy idea if they start to hang out, after that kiss, they will never fall apart.  
Jen separated from Peabody who didn't know what to say, so he just said the first thing that crossed his mind.-Mmm... That was... interesting-  
Jen smiled. Peabody will always be Peabody.  
-That was disgusting!-opined Max.-You've kissed a dog!-he reposed making sings of ''I will vomit''  
-Maybe, but he's more like a human than you-she answered angry.-How is possible you threatened with hurting Penny?!-  
-That's not something you should care about!-he shouted  
-Give us the WABAC-reclaimed the dog  
He got closer to them.-I don't have any reason to do that!-  
-You stole it, and we found it, have a little of dignity and give it back-  
-Never!-  
-Mr. Miller, we can do this in a good way or a bad one-  
Max, with his dagger that was in his trousers' pocket, took Jen.  
-Fine, why doesn't anyone choose the good way?-  
-Give me your other time machine. I will be even more famous if I have two time machines-  
-Your problem with fame may need a solution-  
-Just do it-  
-Or what? Will you hurt your ex-girlfriend? What kind of monster are you?-  
-I'm Max Miller, Peabody-  
-There are humans that act more than an animal than me-  
-Just do it-  
-Fine, it's behind that tree-pointed Peabody, really relaxed this time, maybe he had a kind of plan.-Now, drop her off-  
-Never-  
-Fine, like you want-said Jen hitting his face with her head, so, in that moment, he didn't have another answer that dropping her off.-You really have a wrong thought about me, Max-  
-Let's go to the WABAC-decided Peabody  
-I'll use the rustic one-  
-Fine-  
Jen got into it, but before she could turn it on, Max tried to catch her again. And with all his force, he pushed the rustic WABAC into the volcano.  
-JEN!-exclaimed Peabody when he saw that. He went away from the time machine and went running to see what happened to her. He could see the rustic WABAC disappear into the lava. Peabody sat on the ground, almost crying... Tears were going down his face... He was heartbroken. This made him think on something: he didn't want to lose her, he couldn't lose her. He felt complete with her; he felt as a human with her, he felt in love with her... He loved her. Exactly, he didn't have to deny it anymore, he loved her. He couldn't lose someone that meant so much for him like her. This couldn't be happening.  
Max saw his sadness, his broken heart, and, instead of being touched, he smiled.  
-I'm ok!-screamed Jen suddenly  
Peabody got up running. She was holding from a branch inside the volcano. It wasn't too late yet!  
-Jen! Hold on! I'll help you-but before Peabody could save her... Max got in.  
Max wouldn't let him save her... He started to attack him with the dagger. Peabody didn't want to fight with him, he was concentrated in Jen. He needed to make this fight to quickly to save her. But he was in completely disadvantage, he didn't have a sword, or a knife, or a melon!  
Max tried to hit him and Peabody felt to the floor. He started to go back, when he found himself ahead of a tree with a lot of lianas. The tree was exactly behind him. That's when all his logic started to appear.  
-So, you really think you can defeat me-said Peabody standing up (without separating from the tree)  
-Of course-  
-With your lower intelligence? And your primitive way to be and react? You're like a monkey who thinks is smart enough to carry a knife, but it isn't it-  
Max got really angry, and tried to knock the digger in Peabody. But he finished knocking it in...The tree. He tried to put it off but the lianas started to fall from the tree. Peabody knocked the tree once and once again with his hand, till Max was completely tied up to the tree with the lianas.  
-That's how people like you must end like, Mr. Miller-  
-How?-he asked madly trying to escape  
-Tie it up as an animal-

* * *

Jen was completely hanging out from a branch, but her hand started to feel tired, she couldn't support it anymore... She dropped the branch off. But before her fall, Peabody took her hand and she went out from there. He finished keeping her in his arms again, safe and sound from everything.  
-It's the fifth time you catch me up, Peabrainy-  
-Never mind... I like to do it, teacher-  
-I can see so...-she said without taking his look out from his eyes. He had beautiful green eyes behind those ''glasses''. And his eyes were similar to hers ones. And He called her ''teacher'' again, as before. This made her think he recovered the confidence to her.  
They were so close again, face to face... They started to get closer and closer and...They heard the shout from the little dinosaur again.  
-We must leave-pointed Peabody  
-Wait! Wait! You can't leave me here-screamed Max tied up.-We won't be like... Me, will you?-  
Peabody got closer to him.-Never-he said with the same tune as him before getting into the WABAC with Jen  
Max looked how the time machine disappeared in the air with all his fame, dreams, and life. Suddenly, the little dinosaur appeared again.  
-Oh, so what? You want to attack me? Strange small reptile!-  
But this time, this little thing wasn't alone; he was with his herd: a lot of little dinosaurs got closer to Max.  
-Hehe, I was kidding, it's a game we like to play-tried to explain Max.-Good dinosaur... Agh... Maybe I should think about traveling to the Jurassic age twice-

* * *

-Now, we'll only have to find Penny and Sherman, go back home, and be sure that this has never happened-decided Peabody going back to the future  
-I'm agree with you-opined Jen  
But after thirty minutes looking them, without results, they started to feel tired.  
-We must find them!-was screaming Peabody while he and Jen were looking for Sherman and Penny for all the New York City.  
-I can't find them-said Jen  
-Me either-  
-Let's ask people!-she proposed  
-I won't talk to strangers! I know how to find them!-  
-Fine, you won't, but I will do it-she got closer to a restaurant's waiter.-Excuse me?-  
-Yes-  
-Can I... we ask you something?-corrected Jen with Peabody beside him  
-Of course, Mr. and Ms. Peabody-he answered  
-What?!-exclaimed they both  
-Mr. and Ms. Peabody?-laughed the dog.-The only way she could be called Ms. Peabody is marrying... me-  
They stood paralyzed. They were married! In the future they will be married! That was... amazing because they were really in love, but awkward at the same time, because they weren't expecting that for the future.  
-We're married-repeated Jen  
-Of course, aren't you?-asked the waiter confused.-I mean, when a dog marries a woman, everyone knows it-  
-No, yes, we are it-confirmed Peabody.-We wanted to know if there is any Sherman Peabody at the restaurant?-  
-Mmm... Yes, your son is here, right now, why do you ask?-  
Peabody got angry, really angry.-Just because. Let's go, Jen!-he said getting into the restaurant  
-What happened?-  
-Sherman and Penny found Future Sherman and followed him!-  
-Why did they do that?-  
-I don't know!-  
Jen looked down.-Do you think we can be married someday?-  
Peabody stood a little awkward. He wasn't expecting that question.  
-I don't know... We're in love, aren't we?-he said trying to look secure of himself, when he really didn't know what to do after knowing that.  
-You love me?-  
-What?-  
-You said there is a difference between being in love and loving someone, what do you feel for me?-  
-I'm not sure about it...-Jen was a bit disappointed with that answer.-But I think I...I love you-he finished with a voice's thread.  
-You do?-  
-Yes... I know it's something inappropriate and...-  
-I do it too-  
-What?-  
-I think I love you too-  
Peabody and Jen stood looking at each other again. It was all. Everything was done. Everything was told...  
-Peabody?-  
-Yes?-he asked completely lost in her eyes  
-I found Sherman and Penny-she said pointing them  
He woke up and turned around. They were sitting next to Future Peabody and Jennifer.-There they are!-he went with them angry and Jen followed him smiling. The first thing Peabody cares most about was, is and will always be Sherman. She really found out Peabody acting as a father was something really attractive. Yeah, maybe she has gone crazy.  
-Sherman!-screamed Peabody  
-Present Mr. Peabody!-said Sherman knowing that he will ground him for two months now.  
-Sherman! You disobeyed me! Again!-  
-I know, I'm sorry-  
-Sorry?-  
-You know what we've discovered, Sherman?-asked Jen  
-That you don't have any reason to be angry with me?-he asked smiling  
-No! That we are married!-exclaimed the both at the same time  
-Exactly, here we are married! My name is Jennifer Peabody!-  
-Oh, c'mon!-shouted Penny getting into the conversation.-Will you tell me that doesn't make you happy? The both are in love!-  
-So? We didn't have to know we'll get married in the future!-reclaimed Peabody  
-It was obvious anyway!-She reclaimed.-Jennifer is a mixture between the two things you love most!-  
-Which things?-  
-Sherman and yourself!-  
The noise from that fight was as lower as Future Sherman listened to it. So, he got closer where the noise came from.  
-What is going on here?!-he exclaimed  
-Sherman!-said Future Peabody and Future Jen at the same time while he was completely shocked  
-Mmm... Do you remember that time when we traveled seventeen years to the future?-asked Peabody  
-Wait! Was it today?-  
-Apparently, yes-answered Jen  
-WAS IT TODAY?!-He screamed worried.-No! It can't be today! Everything was planned perfectly and...-He turned around.-Why there are two Mr. Peabody and two Jennifer?-  
-Because... the time machine cloned us?-they answered at the same time (yeah, they talk at the same time frequently in the future)  
-YOU FOLLOWED ME!-  
-See? You two will follow me! You don't have any reason to be angry now-reposed Present Sherman  
-We haven't done it yet-  
-Yet, Mr. Peabody-  
-How could YOU follow me?-asked Sherman madly  
-Sherman, you know we want the best for you so...-Peabody looked at Jen.-It was her idea!-  
-It was his idea!-screamed Jen  
Sherman reprimanded them with his look.-I don't care about it!-  
-Sherman, we... Well, I wanted to watch the situation, the reactions, the complements, the functions and...-tried to explain Peabody, but he was interrupted  
-I'm going to propose to my girlfriend! I'm not going to do an experiment!-he protested  
-Wait! What?-asked Penny.-You will get married?-  
-If she doesn't discover there are eight of us, I think so-  
-With whom?-  
-With no one!-screamed Future Peabody  
-You can't know it-explained Jen  
-Do we know her?-asked Penny  
-No-  
-You won't marry me?!-she asked to Present Sherman angrily  
-Hold on! I haven't done anything yet!-  
-YET!-  
A waiter appeared and looked surprised to the two Peabodys, Shermans, and Jens, but he didn't say anything.  
-Mmm... Mr. Peabody?-asked the waiter with a neutral face to them  
-Yes?-asked Future Sherman and Future Peabody at the same time  
-I was talking to Sherman Peabody-  
-Oh, sure, sorry-apologized the dog  
-What happened?-  
-Your date is here-he said without changing his neutral face  
-She is here?-He controlled himself, he looked to his parents.-Don't you dare make any noise!-  
-Yes, but, Sherman! Wait!-  
-We'll talk about it later, dad-  
When Present Peabody heard the word ''dad'', he felt touched again. It was the third time Sherman called in that way (for him, of course that in the future he might be called that way more times). He looked at Sherman, he wanted to tell him ''I'd love you to call me dad, Sherman''. But he couldn't do it. It was really difficult for him getting to his boy. Not because of Sherman, because of him. He didn't have a family, didn't know what a home was, no one cared about him before he met Sherman.  
-No, wait!-he took his hand and looked at him with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe his boy was about to get married, he has grown up too fast.-Good luck, son-  
Sherman smiled. He couldn't be angry with him anymore.-Thanks, dad-he turned around.-Ok, here we go-he said walking to his table.-And are you married?-asked him to the waiter (who was still with his neutral face)  
-Yes, I am, sir-  
-And did she accept your marriage proposition? I mean, of course she said yes, because you're married, but how did she react like?-  
-That's not a kind of information I should tell you, Sir-  
-Fine, but how is she like now? I mean your husband and wife life and...?-  
-She's dead-he answered without changing his expression  
-Oh, I'm so sorry-he said touching his shoulder  
-You can stop touching me, Sir-  
-Oh, sure, sure-he sat down in the table and waited till the waiter was gone.-He was a very nice guy-  
-Dad? I call Mr. Peabody dad?-asked Present Sherman  
-Here, you do-answered Future Jen  
-Well, (by the way) let's see how is the girl you chose-said Present Peabody  
A girl with black hair and a strange face smiled to Sherman and got closer to him. She was ugly; Present Sherman didn't like her at all.  
-Well, you made a right choice, Sherman! You must remember, looks can be deceiving-  
-If you're marrying her, I really can't believe it! I'm better than her! Even Lieserl was better than her!-protested Penny  
-She isn't his girlfriend-said Future Jen (receiving a ''shut up!'' look from Peabody)  
-Ah, thanks goodness-whispered Sherman  
The black hair girl passed over Sherman, she wasn't smiling to him.  
-She is his girlfriend-pointed Jen. Peabody repeated the ''shut up!'' look.-Ok, I'm off-  
Sherman's girlfriend was a blonde beautiful woman with blue eyes and a beautiful light blue dress. Sherman greeted her with a warm kiss on the lips.  
-What?! I've had enough!-Screamed Penny.-She has my same color of hair! And eyes! You let me go for a girl who is exactly like me!-  
-I have done nothing!-  
-YET!-  
-Can you shut up? I want to listen!-opined Future Jen  
-You have to leave right now-pointed Future Peabody  
-No, I want to listen this pathetic thing too-opined Penny with an angry face and avoiding eye contact with Sherman  
-Hey, Sherman-said the girl to Future Sherman  
-Hey! How are you?-  
-I'm fine-she sat down close to him.-I like this restaurant, it's really calm-  
-Yes, it's a perfect place to talk-  
-So, which was that super important thing you wanted to tell me?-  
Sherman started to look nervous.-Well, nothing really special, maybe... Well, yes, no, I mean...-  
-Is everything ok?-  
-Yes, yes...-he took a little blue box from his suit pocket but, as his hands were shaking, he let it fall.-Mmm... Can you give me a minute?-  
The girl looked at him a little worried. What was he planning?  
He sat again.-Ok, I got it-  
-Mmm... Sherman are you ok?-  
-Yes! Yes! Perfectly fine-  
-So?-  
-So what?-  
-What you wanted to tell me?-  
-To tell you?-he reminded It.-Oh, yes! Yes! Well, I wanted to... You know we've known each other for a really long time-  
-Yes, we have-  
-You know everything about me and I know everything about you, too-  
-Yes...-  
-So, I discovered that I need you, I really need you... Because I love you-  
-I love you, too-she said smiling  
-Yes, and I know I will always love you. You're the love of my life so far... I can feel it-he kneeled and put the box out.  
-Sherman!-she screamed almost crying of emotion  
-And I want to know if you can feel it too-  
-Yes, I do-she said with tears on her eyes  
Penny couldn't support it anymore.-You can't marry her!-she reclaimed to Present Sherman  
-So, Penny Peterson, will you marry me?-asked Future Sherman to this woman, who was really Future Penny

**Hi! I hope you all enjoyed this story! Next week I'll upload the last chapter and then, I'll upload continuation stories for this one... **

**By the way, I want to say that there are soo many things that I bet they're wrong in the story about history and that stuff (I took it all from Wikipedia, so, if you have a history lesson, please don't remember this xD )**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	11. Things that last forever

**Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2**

**Chapter 11: Things that last forever**

Present Peabody and Jen stood paralyzed. But Penny and Sherman stood even worse. Penny wanted to slap her own face for being jealous... of herself! But how would she know it? Future Peabody said that they didn t know this girl. She looked at Sherman a little ashamed, apologizing, and she found out Sherman was looking at her too. In fact, they looked at each other at the same time.

For Sherman knowing Penny will be his wife one day was an idea... An idea that he couldn't say he never had. Every time someone asked him about his future he could imagine himself living in big house near from New York with his two kids and Penny beside him. But from an idea to something that was actually a deed, is a long way.

Future Penny stood shocked, but happy. Surprised, but completely excited. She touched her chest with her hands, almost without breathing and crying she said:  
-No-with a frivolous look  
-What?-he asked confused  
-I won't marry you-she reposed with a cold face  
Sherman couldn't believe it, he was really disappointed. He really thought she would say yes! So, he just sat back and tried to relax himself. Even when she said no, he wanted them to be together anyway.  
-Mmm... I guess you aren't ready yet, are you? I mean, a marriage it's a big step and...-He stopped when he saw Penny laughing.-Or maybe... I'm...-  
-Sherman!-screamed Penny without stop laughing.-Did you really believe I said no?-  
-Mmm... No-he said without understanding  
-I was kidding, idiot!-she said laughing  
-Ah! Got it!-he smiled, but, only for confirm it he asked again.-So, will you marry me?-  
Penny looked at him confused.  
-Just asking-he reposed

She smiled.-Of course that... YES!-she screamed hugging him and sitting on his knees, closer to him.

Sherman smiled. He couldn't believe he felt into that joke, or that he even had doubts about the Penny's love. She was with him always. She was his partner, best friend and lover. Even when times were quite hard, she was beside him. Of course that they had times when they were separated, like when Penny went to study to a different university really far away from Sherman's one, or times when they had fought and hanged out with other persons. But they did it. They were together twenty years.

Penny read his thoughts and took his red tie with one hand and pushed from it, making Sherman being even closer to her. She wanted to kiss him but Sherman didn't doubt it and kissed her before she could do it.  
-Hey! I wanted to kiss you first!-she reclaimed  
-Well, I won you this time-  
-Now I don't want marrying you anymore-  
-Really? In that case, I'll marry Lieserl Einstein-  
-Don't you dare-she kissed him again.-You're mine-

* * *

-You two told us we did not know this girl!-reposed Present Peabody to his Future him and Future Jen  
-You shouldn't know it-answered Future Peabody.-And I am sorry to tell you that you would do the same in my place, because you are me-  
Peabody couldn't believe it! Seventeen years more? They will be together forever? How will he endure that?  
-Hold on!-exclaimed Peabody.-This is... NO! You can't be forever together!-  
-Why not, father-in-law?-asked Present Penny making him made a ''kill yourself!'' face  
-You're cruel-pointed Jennifer  
-It's just... NO-  
-We have said nothing about your marriage with our history teacher!-  
-It's not the same situation!-  
Future Penny started to listen their shouts.-What was that?-she asked getting up  
-NO!-screamed Future Sherman taking her by the hand  
-What?-  
-We... We don't have to care about somebody else's fight!-  
-I don't think they are strangers; their voices are really familiar-she said trying to walk away  
-But... But... We haven't talked about what kind of food we will have for our marriage-  
-Sherman, what's going on?-  
-What do you mean?-  
-I mean you don't know how to lie. Who are that voices' from?-  
-What? I'm not lying-  
-So, who are they?-  
-Hahaha-he laughed trying to think in an excuse.-Mmm...-

Another thing that made Peabody pay even more attention to this situation was the fact that Sherman reacted in some ways really similar to him. And his red tie was the same color as his red bowtie. He was even more similar to him. ''Like father, like son'', right? He was a completely Mr. Peabody in this future.

-Tell me the truth, in one, two and three...-continued Penny  
Sherman was doing his best for not opening his mouth.  
-Fine, I'll leave-  
-Ok, I'll tell you-  
-So? What's going on?-  
-Agh... My parents followed me here-  
-They followed you? Why?-  
-I don't know! And for make it worse, do you remember that time when we've traveled to the future?-  
-Yeah...-she remembered.-Wait! Was it today? I forgot it!-  
-Me too!-  
-Great, I'll never know how to lie-whispered Present Sherman  
-You mean they are eight of us hid?-  
-Exactly... Yeah, I know is not really something very romantic at all-  
-Sherman, there are things that can't be planned-  
-Well, now that we've been discovered...-said Future Jen getting into the scene.-Where are you going to celebrate your marriage? Because I know a beautiful place where you can do it! Oh, and what kind of food will you eat there? Oh, and what kind of cake do you want? Because the cake is very important and...-  
-Mom!-shouted Sherman.  
-Ok, I'm off...-  
-Mom?-asked Present Peabody.-I will dismay-  
-You're not the only one -added Present Jen  
-Fine, you've seen even more what you're supposed to see! So, now you must leave-said Future Peabody  
-I'm with you, you don't want to know some kind of things that happened, do you?-asked Future Jen  
-Is there another worse new we shouldn't know?-asked her Present herself  
-Well...-the four Future guys looked at each other. Of course there were a lot of things they don't have to know yet!  
-Fine, let's go-  
-Hold on! I need to say something, how is it possible that we are married?-asked the dog freaking out.-And Sherman and Penny... This is so much! He isn't even thirty years old... And he will get marry... Penny?-he said pointing his other him  
-Mmm... Do you remember I'm still here?-asked Present Penny  
-It's nothing against you, Penny. It's just that I wasn't expecting a marriage at this age. He isn't old enough yet-  
- It wasn't my fault! I'm not agree with this either!-added Future Peabody  
-Do you remember I'm still here?-asked Future Penny  
-I think he isn't old enough yet-he explained to Penny (anyway she might understand: Peabody won't like any girl who can marry Sherman, doesn't really matter of who is).-But well, it's his life, and I can't control him anymore-  
-This means someday you won't be completely overprotective with me?-asked Present Sherman  
-Dad will always be it, but we will ignore him because we came of age-answered Future Sherman

Peabody couldn't believe this future... It wasn't at all the way he imagined it. He was freaking out... That's when Future Jen whispered something to Present Jen's ear (without touching her, of course), giving her an idea.

-And the worst part is that...-Jen started massaging his neck and Peabody started to feel better, even his tail started wagging.-I'm... still angry... But... maybe I could marry you if you massage in that way-  
-Well, you can go away now-continued Future Peabody  
-I have only a question before we leave: have we hanged out with other persons moreover we? Or the only person that will be my boyfriend is Sherman?-asked Present Penny to herself  
-Aw! Wasn't I cute?-she asked to Future Sherman -I'm still being cute, of course-she whispered to him.-No, ''little me'', we have hanged out with other persons-she answered.-But...-she took something that was under her dress: the necklace that Sherman gave her at the beginning from the story, she still has it! -I think there are some kinds of things that last forever-  
-You can leave now...-continued the dog, who looked really worried about this situation  
-Yeah, you don't really want us to happen what happened in Russia-added Future Sherman  
-What happened there?-asked Present Penny  
Future Penny quickly blocked Sherman's mouth with her hand.-Mmm... Nothing... We don't want to act like Melissa-  
-Who's Melissa?-asked Present Sherman  
Future Jen blocked Penny's mouth with her hand.-Mmm... No one... It's not like...-but before she could say something, Future Peabody blocked her mouth with a piece of cake-I have said nothing-she reclaimed spitting it  
-Yet, Jen-  
-Mmm... We have to go right now-opined Present Peabody  
-Good idea, other me-

* * *

They all got into the WABAC and disappeared in the air, leaving their selves alone again.  
-So, you haven't decided anything about your wedding, have you?-asked Jennifer  
-Mmm... No-answered Sherman  
-I think the most important thing to decide is the exactly date-proposed Peabody.-It must be a really near day or a really far away day from here-  
-Ah? Why, dad?-  
-Well, because if you, Penny (for any chance of life), I don't know, for example, you are pregnant, I think you don't want to wear a dress that makes you look wrong, do you?-  
Penny looked at him confused.-But I'm not pregnant-  
Peabody looked at her with an ''are you sure?'' look.  
Penny stood paralyzed.  
We must remember that he's a dog; he senses these kinds of things, of course. Once, Penny thought she was pregnant and he said that she wasn't it, and at the end, he was right. So, if he senses she's pregnant, it must be true!  
Penny touched her stomach with her hand, wondering what will happen from now on... And Sherman touched her stomach with his hand too, touching her hand. They looked at each other a little scared and surprised, but at the end, happy.

* * *

Back in New York, Present day, age and hour, Peabody, Sherman, Penny and Jennifer were going out from the WABAC and back into their penthouse. They all were really tired after that long day. Of course that save the world from a crazy historian lets everyone tired. And see their selves seventeen years in the future lets you even worse.  
-Well, back home-added Peabody (the only one, finally)  
-Wow... That was amazing-said Penny to Sherman.-We'll be married!-  
-Of course that the future can change in any moment and...-  
-You must accept it, father-in-law-  
-Can we stop talking about that?-asked Jen  
-Of course, mother-in-law-  
-Haha, very funny-decided Peabody sitting in one of his Penthouse's sofas.  
-Oh, and I have the name of your couple, Mr. Peabody and Jen!-screamed Penny  
-Name?-  
-Yes: Jenabody!-  
Peabody and Jen gave her a ''kill yourself'' look while Penny started laughing.

-After all it was one of the best adventures we could ever have!-exclaimed Sherman, who was still happy because he knew that, someday, he will have a family with Jen... And with Penny.-We saw how we will be in the future! It was... Pretty fantastic! Wasn't it, dad?-he asked before he covered his mouth with his hand... He has called Mr. Peabody dad! He has told him he might call him Mr. Peabody or Peabody talking informally, not dad! And he did it!

Peabody felt touched (once again) when he called him ''dad''. It wasn't the first time he did it, but the first one when they might confront this topic that was hidden for a really long time. When Sherman was only a babe, he has told him he might call him Mr. Peabody (or Peabody speaking in situations less formal)... But, after living ten years with someone who is like your son, you wish he call you ''dad''. This was the Peabody's opportunity to talk about this topic and finished the ''Mr. Peabody's season'' to move on to the ''dad's season''.

Peabody looked at Jen, who nodded her head and made a sweet smile to him, making an approval signal.  
-I'm sorry... I meant...-but before Sherman could apologize and call him Mr. Peabody again, he was interrupted  
-Yes, it was a great night, son-said Peabody  
Sherman stood astonished for some seconds before discovering what he has said. That meant... Mr. Peabody didn't mind he called him dad! He could call him in that way! He always wanted to call him in dad way!  
So, he, almost crying, hugged his dad.-I love you, dad-  
-I love you too, son-  
It was strange... But even when Peabody was a dog and Sherman a human, even when they knew they weren't really father and son... They loved each other as if they were. And they were, are and will always be a family. No matter what challenges they face, no matter how far away they might to seen; they will be always together.

-Well, It was a long night. And you two must go to the bed-pointed Peabody  
-What? Can we stay awake just a few minutes more, dad?-asked Sherman  
-Yes, in your bedroom-  
-Please dad!-  
-Oh, you want to be alone with Jen, don't you?-asked Penny, who was, apparently, really funny that day.  
-That's not true... Well, maybe-he said.-You don't have to care about that stuff, no yet-  
-Fine, see you, dad!-he said getting into his room with Penny.-See you, Jen! Bye, dad!-he got into his room, and appeared back again.-Dad! Dad, dad, dad!-Said Sherman trying to say ''dad'' most times as possible, because of all the times he wanted to call him in that way and he couldn't.  
Penny took his hand and took him into his room again.  
-Now, you're more like a dad, Peabody-confessed Jen behind him  
-Yes... I think so, he looks really happy-  
-I told you he wanted to call you dad-  
-Yes, that's clear-he got closer to her.-Thanks, Jen-  
-Thanks? For what?-  
-For being with us today, for helping me with Sherman... For everything-  
-You are welcome-  
-Mmm... So now what?-  
-So now what?-  
-Yes, I mean... What will happen to... us?-  
-Ah, you mean that... Well, you want to be with me and I want to be with you, it isn't really complicated-  
-But... Jen, we can't be together-  
-Why not?-  
-Because... I'm a dog and you're a human, we're from different species and that will never change-  
-I don't care if you're a human, a dog, a snake, a bird or a cockroach, so, look for a better excuse-  
-It's not an excuse! It's the reality! And even when I really wish being a human for you or for Sherman, that can't happen-  
-Mmm... What part of ''I don't care'' you don't get?-  
-You will never have a normal life if you are my girlfriend-  
-I don't want to have a normal life! That will be boring-  
-I'm father, I'm a dog, and I wear glasses and a red bowtie-  
-So?-  
-So I...-  
-Peabody! Wake up! There is a woman in front of you that loves you as much as she doesn't care you're a dog, and, strangely, thinks that your glasses and your red bowtie are extremely attractive-  
-And Sherman...-  
-I love Sherman too! Not as much as you, but I love him anyway-  
-There are things we can't do if we were a couple-  
-I don't have anything to lose, I can't have children anyway-  
-I wasn't talking about that-  
She looked at him as saying ''really, Peabody? Really?''.  
-And...-  
-Shut up! Let's just... try, if it doesn't work, we'll break up. What can we lose trying?-  
Peabody stood thinking, she was right, he loved her and she felt that for him too, what can they lose trying?  
-Fine... Let's try-  
-Fine...-she stood looking at him, as expecting something  
-What?-  
She coughed.-Invite me on a date-she said coughing again  
-Oh, right! Well, what you think if you come here and we go to a restaurant...?-  
-Tomorrow? At...?-  
-8 o'clock?-  
-Perfect!-they screamed at the same time  
-Well, I think I must leave-she took her stuff again.-See you, Peabrainy-  
-See you, teacher-  
But before she could go into the lift, she turned around and kissed Peabody on the lips again.  
-Bye!-she said walking away  
-Bye-

* * *

Sherman and Penny were behind a wall listening to the conversation Peabody and Jen were having. Yeah, they couldn't resist it.  
-They will be a couple-celebrated Sherman. He knew she was perfect for his father since the first moment he saw her. Now, he will finally have a mother!  
Penny wasn't really concentrated in their talk, she knew they were in love and they won't let go that feeling as easily. She was looking at Sherman, and remembering what they saw when they traveled to the future. She never imagined they will be married someday really. She thought that, even with the feelings she had for Sherman, with time, they will separate as most couples do and met just one time again sometime after.

Penny took carefully and sweetly Sherman's hand, smiling to him. When he discovered what she's done, he smiled her back. Sherman reminded three years ago when he thought the three things he will like to do with Penny: go to the park, take her hand and watch her brushing her soft, gold, beautiful hair. They went to different places together which are better or similar to a park, like the Palace of Fontainebleau's garden and she took his hand now... The only thing left was watching her brushing her hair, but that can wait.

They didn't need words to explain what they all were feeling: Love. As complicated as it is, as soon as it comes, or as late in some cases, it's a wonderful thing you don't have to let go; because there are things that last forever.

* * *

**1 YEAR AND A HALF LATER**

-What are you doing, dad?-asked Sherman to Mr. Peabody while he was working in a new machine  
-Oh, Sherman!-he said stopping working.-Don't you know what is this?-  
Sherman looked at it. It was a white big sphere.-It's a... sphere?-  
-No, it is another time machine-he looked at it satisfied with his work.-And it's finished-  
-Why do we need two time machines?-  
-Well, just in case, Sherman. Always is good to be ready. And this WABAC 2 is exactly like the other one, but white, and with some modifications. Of course that it will be hidden and used in emergency cases-  
-Oh, got it-he looked at It.-Have you probed it, dad?-  
-No, no yet-  
Sherman smiled to him.-Can us? Please!-  
-Mmm...-he looked at one clock he had on the wall.-Yes, sure. I think we have some time-  
-Yeah!-he exclaimed getting in

* * *

Jennifer opened the Peabody's penthouse door. She was wearing a red cocktail dress combined with white shoes and red earrings. She was carrying a lot of stuff on her hands, but, for her surprise, anything felt to the ground. She left her stuff on one table when she discovered something: no one was there.

-Hello?-she started to ask looking for someone there.-Peabody?-she went to the living room.-Sherman?-she asked opening his bedroom's door.-I guess they haven't forgotten it...-she tried to remember how many times Peabody was late for doing something... This was the first time. But she isn't like him in that way, she has her ideas really clear, and won't freak out because he was a little late. She remembered that on their fifth or sixth date she was thirty minutes late (because of the traffic) and Peabody got really angry. Well, that's the way her ex-boyfriend was...

She looked at the beautiful gold ring she was wearing. It had a little white diamond on, beautiful, but not flashy, the way she always loved things. Mr. Peabody, her ex-boyfriend but future husband, was like that; someone amazing but not too much as you can start to hate it.  
Suddenly, Peabody and Sherman appeared in the elevator.

-Oh, hey! Where were you?-asked Jen  
-Oh, we were with Mr. Da Vinci-explained Sherman.-He sent you greetings and congrats, Jen-  
-Yes, and sorry for being late-added Peabody.-I've finished the new time machine and we were probing it-  
-Oh, never mind! It wasn't too late at all-she decided, counting that he was only a few minutes late  
-Great. I'll go for our things and we'll leave-said Peabody going to the living room where he had left the things they needed  
-So, Sherman, what have you done?-  
-Dad built a new time machine!-explained Sherman.-It's like the normal WABAC but white-  
-Oh, he talked me about that-  
-Why didn't you tell me about it?-  
-Why didn't you tell me your father will ask me in marriage two months ago?-  
-Because it was a surprise-  
-Exactly, Sherman-she said winking an eye to him.-So, how is the new robotics club's president like?-she said remembering that Sherman became president from the club last week  
-Oh, amazing!-  
-Is it difficult?-  
-A little, I guess. But it's not as difficult as I thought-  
-And you're going well on baseball, aren't you? You'll probably be the best player from the team-  
-I don't think that the best player... But how do you know that?-  
-I was teacher at your school Sherman! I have friends watching you there, so be careful of what you do!-she threatened, almost laughing.-How is Penny like?-  
-Oh, fine! She came yesterday, because we had to do a science project together-  
-How is your ''relation'' going?-whispered Jen  
-Oh, well... Fine, I guess. We have already found the place where we want to celebrate our marriage in sixteen years-he said sarcastic making Jen laugh  
Peabody came back.-Well, ready, we need to go for probing the cake and all the catering stuff and...-  
-I want looking for my dress before that. I found some on the internet that were really beautiful-  
-Fine, we can go...-  
-We? You can't see the dress until the marriage's day, Peabrainy!-  
-But...-he looked at her surprised.-Do you believe in that?-  
-Mmm... All the persons who didn't believe in that ended wrong, so, just in case, I'd rather you not to look at it-  
-Fine... You'll look it alone-  
-Can I look it with you, Jen?-asked Sherman  
-Sure! If your father lets you-  
He looked at them.-Of course you can, Sherman. After all, you will spend a lot of time together now-he pointed  
-Great! Can we go now?-asked him to Jen  
She looked at Peabody who nodded his head.  
-Yes-  
-Fine, you two go to find the dress while I'll visit some places where we can celebrate our marriage, and we'll meet at this restaurant to see the catering stuff-he said planning everything perfectly  
-Ok, see you, dad!-greeted Sherman going out with Jen  
-Goodbye, Sherman! Take care of you!-said Peabody while they were leaving.

A marriage wasn't something really easily to plan or make. They've been resolving everything from it for the last two months, two weeks, three days, six hours and eight seconds, since he proposed Jen marriage. Of course it was a decision really hard to make and he thought about it thirty or forty times before doing it. But they've hanged out for more than a year (''a year, six months, a week, two days, seven hours and eleven seconds, for being exact'' thought Peabody)... They loved each other, so, there is no reason to be wrong. Moreover, Sherman needed a mother, or someone to be with his boy if something happen to him.

* * *

Sherman was walking through a wedding's dress shop with Jen, his future mother. They went through six shops without finding the best one for Jen.  
-Jennifer Jason!-screamed a woman coming with a dress on her hands  
-Hey-she said a little annoyed for her shouts  
-I'm the boss of the shop and I must say that when I knew you –the famous historian Jennifer Jason- will come, I wanted to meet you!-  
-Oh, thank you, but I will be ok and...-  
-No, we have chosen the best dresses for you-she called some persons  
-I want to choose it, so I don't need help-  
-Ok, like you want-she said walking away a little angry because she refused her idea  
-Wow! They really cared about ''important people''-commented Sherman  
-''Important''?-  
-Yeah, you're a historian and that makes you important-  
Yes, Jen made her two wishes true: having a family and being a historian. How? Easily, she has a time machine. When Peabody discovered that being a historian was her dream (even when he didn't like historians at all), he supported her and insisted her in making her dream true. She showed the secrets better hid in the Present after travelling to the Past. Making her wish true: people now know what really happened in the past! And she became a little ''famous'' after discovering some kind of things, at least in New York.

After been looking a dress for two hours, Sherman started to feel a little tired. Jen noted that and she got an idea.  
-So, Sherman?-  
-Yes?-  
-Now that we are going to spend a long time together, why don't we do a ''quiz'' to know us better?-  
-A quiz?-asked the eleven years old boy starting to recover the interest.-What kind of quiz?-  
-I don't know... About anything you want to ask me. We will be a family now on-she pointed.-I ask you something, and then, you ask me something-  
-Got it-  
-Fine, I'll start: which is your favorite food?-  
-The special chicken with chips that my dad cooks-  
-Cool, mine is spaghetti-  
-Oh...-he started to jump happily.-My turn!-  
-Ok-  
-Which is your favorite age?-  
-Good question, Sherman-she started to think.-Renascence-  
-Mine is Troy-  
-Ok...-a woman with a dress appeared. She gave it to Jen, but, even when she got into a fitting room, she continued with the quiz.-Which is your favorite color?-  
-Mmm... Red-  
-Mine is white-she screamed inside the fitting room  
-Your favorite song?-  
-I don't have a favorite one, almost every day I change it...-  
-Your favorite song from today?-  
Jen laughed.-Way back when by Grizfolk -  
-My favorite one is Pompeii by Bastille-  
Jen went out from the fitting room with a dress on. It was white with blue flowers in the upper part. Sherman liked it, but he knew she deserved something better. He said no with his head. So, the woman gave her another dress.  
-Oh, favorite animal?-asked he before she got in.  
-I think you could guess this one-  
-Is it the dog?-  
She smiled.-Exactly-  
-Mine too!-

She got into the fitting room again, and they continue their quiz that was becoming really funny and interesting. For example, Sherman didn't know Jen's favorite place to spend holidays was Canada, because she liked snow. And she didn't know Sherman's first word was ''dada'' and his second one was ''Mr. Peabody''. While they were asking and answer questions, Jen proved six different dresses that they didn't like.

-When was your first kiss?(if you had it)-asked Jen inside the fitting room  
-Switzerland, with Penny a year ago. When you traveled with us for second time to visit Einstein-  
-Oh, I didn't know that-  
-When was your first kiss with my dad?-  
-A year ago, Jurassic age. When you were with Penny in the future and we followed Max-she finished putting on her seventh dress.-Ok, I'm ready to go out-  
-I'll be right here-  
Jen went out and Sherman almost dismay. She was beautiful, wearing a dress with golden embroidery in the upper part and a red bun. It was a beautiful dress, elegant, but not flashy. It was her dress; a perfect ''Jen'' dress.  
-Wow, Jen! You're beautiful!-opined Sherman  
-Thanks-  
-I mean seriously, you're wow! My dad will die when he'll look at you wearing this one!-  
-Is that good?-  
-It's more than good! This is the dress you have to wear! No doubt, Jen! It's made for you-he said looking at her thoroughly  
-Thanks, Sherman-she said smiling.-In that case, this will be my dress!-  
-Good choice!-

After being searching in seven different shops a beautiful dress for Jen's marriage, Sherman and Jen found a perfect one. It was a perfect dress for ''Jennifer Peabody''. She really loved her new name, it was silly, but it was amazing being part of family, and remember it every time she says her name.  
-Thanks goodness we found a perfect dress for you, Jen-added Sherman while they were walking to the restaurant where Mr. Peabody was waiting for them  
-Yes, it's so beautiful... But remember, you can't tell your dad how is it like-  
-Oh, yeah, because it's a surprise! Isn't it?-  
-Exactly, Sherman-she confirmed smiling

Sherman looked down. There was something he wanted to talk about with her since his father proposed her in marriage. But he wasn't as brave as talk about it to her... Anyway, she was comprehensive enough to understand him. And after all the things they talked about that day... she could answer that question.  
-Mmm... Jen, can I ask you something?-  
-Sure! What?-  
-Well, now you're going to get married my dad, right?-  
-Aha-  
-And, that means you'll become my... mother-  
-Your stepmother actually-  
-Stepmother sounds a bit devil-  
-Yeah, you're right, stepmothers have a bad reputation-  
-And... I've been thinking... If I... May I call you mom?-  
Jen stood a little shocked because of that question. She passed a lot of things with Sherman and Peabody, but, she wasn't really sure if Peabody will be agreeing with Sherman calling her mom. Anyway, she really wanted him to call her that way. She loved him as if he was her son.  
-Sorry-said Sherman when he saw her reaction  
-No, you don't have to say sorry-  
-But if you don't want me to call you in that way, it's fine-  
-I want you to call me in that way, Sherman-  
He turned his disappointed face into a big smile.-Really?-  
-Of course!-  
He gave her a warm hug to her and she gave it to him back.

Peabody was going to the restaurant when he saw Sherman and Jen hugging. He smiled. Luckily, Sherman liked his future wife very much. In fact, he was one of the first persons who said that he might propose Jen marriage. It's not surprising Sherman liked her. She's sweet, comprehensive and she has her mother's side (even when she can't have kids), which she used a lot the last year with Sherman. They had an excellent relationship.

Jen stopped hugging him when she saw Peabody.-Oh, hi! Were you spying us?-  
-It will be a good idea to do it, but no, I'm not doing it yet-he added sarcastic.-So, why are you two hugging?-  
-Jen allowed me to call her ''mom''!-screamed Sherman happily  
-Is there something wrong with that?-asked Jen to Peabody  
-No, of course than not. Why should be something wrong with that? You'll be his mother. Stepmother, actually-  
-Stepmother sounds devil-added Sherman.-But she's a completely exception to that rule-  
-I'm your stepfather, too, technically-  
-Stepfathers don't have a reputation as bad as stepmothers-  
-Mmm... Alright then-  
-So, do you have any idea of what kind of cakes are we going to probe?-asked Jen  
-The most delicious ones, of course-said Peabody  
-Like chocolate? It's my favorite one!-  
-Mine too, mom!-added Sherman  
Jen felt really touched when he called her ''mom'', maybe because she really loved him as if he was her son or, perhaps, she thought she will never be called mom for someone (she's infertile). And now, she will become Sherman's mom and she will marry someone she loved, she will, finally, be part of a family. She hugged Sherman again.  
When she dropped him off, Peabody touched her shoulder with a sweet look in his face, and that's when Sherman, almost crying, hugged to his father and his mother. The tree hugged there were, now, a family.

* * *

**THE END**

**I hope you all enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading it!**

**I will post new stories about Jen and Peabody in 2 weeks (that will have a lot of Sherman's stories too)**

**And I'm thinking about a kind of ''Mr Peabody and Sherman 3''**

**Thank you for everything**


End file.
